Hard as a Feather, Soft as a Stone
by sPunkY.sTeLLar
Summary: Isabella Swan, the school's Queen comes back from a school exchange program and meets Edward Cullen, the new King of the school. Can she break Edward's tough exterior? Can he see through Bella's facade? -first fanfic- ON HIATUS
1. WAKE UP SUNSHINE

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. this disclaimer is applicable to following chapters as well.**

**

* * *

**

**HARD AS A FEATHER, SOFT AS A STONE**

CHAPTER 1: WAKE UP SUNSHINE

BPOV

_Knock! Knock!_

I was awakened by a faint knocking on my door. I looked at my clock and it read _7:00_. I looked out at my window and saw the clear blue skies and sunlight peeking through the clouds. Feeling my soft bed beneath me and warm blankets drape over me gave me a sense of comfort and joy. This was home. _My home_.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in" Hearing the sleepiness in my voice, I spoke a little louder. "Come in!"

The double doors of my bedroom opened and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs wafted throughout my room. Greeting me was a warm smile from Julia, my personal maid.

She was like a mother to me. She was there to take care of me ever since I was born. And because my parents got divorced when I was still a child. She pretty much became my mother figure.

Seeing as my father, Charlie is not an on-hands dad, not that he has time for me anyway since he's always busy and hardly comes home from work. Charlie pretty much owns a quarter of New York. The C.S. Group runs hotels, a record company and a production line.

"Good morning Bumble bee!" Julia greeted me. Being the only privileged one to call me with her silly pet names.

"Good morning, _mom_" Smiling when I saw Julia beamed when I call her mom.

"I made you your favorite. Now get up and finish this or you'll be late for school" Julia spoke to me in a motherly voice.

"But I don't want to go to school. I just came back." I whined. Trying to get 5 more minutes of sleep.

"Bells, it's your first day back. Besides you got here a week ago. I think that's enough for you to get settled. And you haven't talked to Alice yet. I know she'll be surprised when she sees you."

"Ok. Fine. If not for the yummy pancakes I won't even dare try to get up from this bed." I pouted then headed towards the small table, overlooking the fantastic view of the city, where my breakfast was set up.

"That's why I made your favorite so you'll be forced to get up. Am I a genius or what?" Julia said in a sing-song voice.

"Humph" I grumbled while munching on my delicious breakfast. I love that woman to death but I swear if she doesn't know me all too well, I would've throw a pillow to anyone who would wake me up this early.

"You better hurry up. You know the traffic here hasn't changed. It would take you a good hour to reach your school." Julia said from my closet. Probably fixing my things and looking an outfit for me to wear.

I have enough of Alice, my best friend, taking control of the clothes I would and should wear but to have Julia doing the same thing too, that would be a complete nightmare.

"Julia, you do know that I can reach the school within 15 minutes and you better not Barbie Bella me. I swear Alice is rubbing off on you"

"Yeah you reach school without being late because of your crazy driving. I swear _Isabella_, if you get into an accident. I would throw away that junk you call a car. And I don't care how much that's worth. I don't fancy seeing you inside a coffin" Julia said while coming out of my closet. I finished my breakfast and had a quick shower.

"Anything in particular you want to wear?" Julia asked me when I got out of the bathroom. One thing that I love about my school is they don't require us to wear uniforms unlike other prep schools.

"I'm up for yellow!"

"Ok sunshine. Yellow it is."

**[A/N: Bella's outfit on profile.]**

* * *

**Do you like it? Review please :D**


	2. HORRIBLE MORNINGS

CHAPTER 2: HORRIBLE MORNINGS

EPOV

"Hey Em…" I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where my adoptive brother, Emmett, was eating his breakfast. "…don't wait up for me. I'll come in a little late"

"Hiding from someone eh, Edward?" Emmett sang while shoving food in his mouth.

"Shut up dickhead" I glared at him knowing full well who he was talking about. He looked at me then laughed.

"Anyway gotta go, wouldn't want to keep my girl waiting." He brushed past me and went out the door.

I sighed then went upstairs to my room to get dressed. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

**[A/N: Emmett and Edward's outfit on profile.]**

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

_7:50_. The clock on my dash read. It was as if screaming that I will be late on my first day of school. I left my apartment 20 minutes ago and Julia was right. The traffic here in New York didn't change one bit.

But weird as it may sound, I missed this. I missed the noise of horns honking, the clutter of footsteps on the sidewalk, driving my car through the narrow streets and everything else about New York.

Good and even bad.

I've been gone for almost a year studying at Germany. Our school had an exchange program and I was lucky enough to be chosen by Mr. Cooper, our principal. He asked me if I was willing to go seeing that I qualify for having excellent grades and with a visa to Germany. I said yes in a heartbeat. I packed my stuff, told Charlie, Alice and Julia where I was going then left for Germany.

I was first unsure if I made the right decision. But two things I was certain.

One, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and two, which sealed my decision, I was running away from Jacob Black.

A week before I left for Germany, I caught him in bed with none other than Tanya Denali. It came as a shock to me because right before that happened Jacob and I were doing fine. We never have big arguments and we were so happy. At least that's what I thought. But when I saw him in bed, and of all the people, with her, everything just came crashing down.

Tanya always despised me. She was always so envious of me. The attention I get from the male population, the popularity I have, the amount of money we have, being the favorite of our professors and the fact that I was dating Jacob Black, her long time crush.

If only she knew I could care less with of all of that as long as I have Jacob.

I don't think it's my fault that the boys would like me or that the whole student body finds me friendlier than her or that I came from a well-off family or that I have good grades. All I care about is that I have Jacob. It's not my fault that he fell in love with me and not her…right?

So I ran.

I ran from the pain that he have caused me and promised myself that when I came back I would not take shit from anyone anymore. I would be stronger and happier. And I would not allow anyone hurt me anymore.


	3. RUNNING LATE

CHAPTER 3: RUNNING LATE

EPOV

As I was nearing the school's parking lot, I can see the parked cars of Emmett and Jasper. I pulled up next to Jasper's car and immediately ran towards the school since I only have 5 more minutes till class starts.

Before opening the door, I can see a silver Audi parked right next to Emmett's car. I didn't bother to look at who the driver is but I was impressed. If only I'm not running late, I would drool over the car regardless of its owner.

Just as I was about to head to class, I almost bumped into Jacob Black.

My foe.

I never understood why he hates me so much. The first time that I step foot in this school, he already declared 'war'.

I doubt that he's envious of our bank account because as far as I'm concern the Black International Corporation were the biggest producer and distributor of motorcycles worldwide and for launching their own shipment company, I would bet that their family is on the Forbes list this year.

He couldn't be jealous of Tanya, her girlfriend, liking me because I made it clear to them and to the whole school that I am not at all interested. Not that someone had caught my eye already.

He was the captain of the football team and I was the captain of the soccer team, so we're even on that part.

I guess it's just male ego. Since I started going to Northridge High, all of the girls just won't leave me alone. Especially Tanya, the school's head cheerleader and according to Alice, self-proclaimed Queen, which she 'lovingly' calls as the leech. Maybe he was used to the female's undivided attention towards him.

If only he knew I don't even give a shit to any of those things.

As far as I'm concern, Alice once told me that before my family and the Hale's came, Jacob was the King of this school and her best friend, Bella, was the Queen. They we're the 'it' couple. But she never went further than that. All I knew is that her best friend, Isabella Swan is studying at Germany as part of the school's exchange program.

"Cullen" Jacob spoke acidly. **[A/N: Jacob's outfit on profile]**

"Black" I replied with the same tone of voice. I walked past him since I only got 2 minutes before class starts.

"Screwing with my girlfriend?" I looked back glaring at him.

"God knows I wouldn't even try to think about that. You see_ Jacob_, I have far better taste than to even date a bitch like your girlfriend. And besides, you're barking at the wrong tree, you better ask _your_ team, or better yet the whole school on who _isn't_ screwing your girlfriend." I smirked and left him. As I was rounding the corner I could hear him punched the lockers.

_Cullen-1. Black-0._ I smiled to myself then walked to my first period, World History, just in time.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen" Mr. Elliot said in an uninterested tone. I walked to my chair beside Alice who was snickering at me.

"Don't start Alice! I'm having enough of a bad day" I whispered at her.

"What?" Alice feigning innocence but smirking.

" So who are you hiding from today, huh?"

"All of em. Especially _her_." I muttered hoping she didn't hear what I said.

"Don't worry Edward. I think _she_ would lie low this year." Alice reassured me with a smile knowing who I was talking about.

"What makes you think your right?"

"I can sense it. Trust me." Then she went back to listening to Mr. Elliot. I guess I just have to believe Alice. She never was wrong on these things anyway.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

Only 5 more minutes before the final bell rang. As I arrived in school, I was surprised to see 3 very expensive and grandiose cars. On the far left was a grey Chevrolet Corvette, followed by a black Dodge Viper and white Hummer H2.

As far as my memory goes, I never knew someone who owns any of those cars. I pulled up next to the white truck, all the while looking for the yellow Porsche that my best friend owns. _Hmm, must've hitched a ride with someone._ I thought when I didn't saw her car.

I ran towards the front doors of the school and to the office to get my schedule. Thankful that I haven't tripped on my way. I have overcome my klutziness thanks to Alice and her death traps for practice; I can now walk and run in a flat surface even in heels. And I consider that as my achievement as lame as it sounds.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope" I greeted the red haired woman. She looked up with her thick glasses and was shocked when she saw me.

"Bella? Oh my. Look at you. You look very lovely sweetheart." She greeted me and looked me over from head to toe.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could get my schedule? I'm actually running a bit late." I told her while looking at the clock on the wall behind her. _2 more minutes._

"Oh don't worry dear. Mr. Cooper excused you from your classes this morning. He wants to check up on how things went back in Germany."

"Ohh. Okay."I was surprised and glad that I won't be late on my classes after all. I followed Mrs. Cope to the next room.

"Mr. Cooper, Isabella Swan is here." Mrs. Cope peeked through the door.

"Send her in" A deep yet gentle voice said from the opposite side.

"Go on dear." Mrs. Cope opened the door for me. As soon as I entered the room she closed the door silently and I waited for Mr. Cooper to call on me.

"Isabella sit down" He gestured to the chair opposite his table. I sat down and waited for him to talk.

My little chat with Mr. Cooper took 2 hours until he let me go. I decided to hang out in my car and listen to my iPod while waiting for lunch and ambush Alice.

I was thinking of ways on how I could surprise her. _God! I missed that pixie!_ I thought to myself.

This is by far the longest time I've ever been away from her. I met Alice when we were in 2nd grade. I was new at school and was sitting all alone when a small and bouncy girl with short black hair sat beside me and told me that she wants me to be her best friend. And the rest, as they say, was history. I decided to surprise Alice by giving her her ultimate favorite.

Shoes.

I drove out of the parking lot and went to 5th avenue.


	4. LUNCH DRAMA

**A/N: Finally!! Like I promised, I'll post 5 chapters today. Hope you like it :D**

**Thank you soooo much to those who reviewed..you don't know how much it means to me guys. love you all **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: LUNCH DRAMA

EPOV

Classes drag on the whole morning. I was thankful that there is still no sign of the leech or any of her comrades, Lauren and Jessica. Mrs. Murphy, my English teacher, was discussing Romeo and Juliet. It was my last class before lunch. And I was dreading to see any one of them.

I looked outside the window and to the parking lot. The car that I saw before going to class was now gone. _Dang! I was hoping to see more of that car. If only Carlisle would let me buy another car I'd buy that one. I heard there's only one of that thing here in America and they only produced 3 of those. Hmmm, whoever owns that must be really rich_. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard the bell rang indicating lunch. I waited till the room is almost empty before leaving and heading to the cafeteria.

"Yo Edward!" Emmett hollered and waved when I entered the cafeteria. All eyes turned on me. And instantly, Tanya stood up and was walking towards me. I was either thinking of running back to my car and go home or going to our table and smacking Emmett in the face until he can't open that big hole he call a mouth but Rosalie and Alice beat me to it.

"Ouch!! Hey what was that for?!" Emmett bellowed while scratching his head and rubbing his neck. I went to our table almost running and pretending not to hear Tanya calling me.

"Thanks a lot Emmett. You know sometimes I question myself if you really _are_ my brother." I glared at him while sitting in my usual seat between Alice and Rosalie. **[A/N: Alice and Rosalie's outfit on profile]**

"You know Edward, it's not a crime to smile once in a while." Emmett replied.

"You know what, I'll teach just how to do that. You just have to pull this up…" He poked both his index fingers on both sides of my lips and pulled it up. "…then hold it in place. There. That's called smi-ling." He said as if speaking to a 4 year old child. I slapped his hand away and gave him a death glare.

"Hey Edward. I miss you baby." Tanya's voice rang through my head. I shuddered at her attempt to make her voice sexy.

"Hey" I looked at her blankly.

"So you wanna go out tonight? I'm free all day" Tanya flipped her hair and wink at me. I can hear Rosalie gag and Emmett and Jasper trying to conceal their laugh. I can hear Alice grit her teeth and saw her gripped her fork till her knuckles were white. **[A/N: Jasper's outfit on profile]**

"No thanks. When it comes to you, I'll doubt I have any time. Besides you're boyfriend's jealous enough. Spare him the drama." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You mean Jacob? He's soo not my boyfriend. He's just a booty call. Anyways if you're still up for it give me a call. See you around babe" She walked away while swaying her hips to the opposite side of the cafeteria where her friends were sitting. **[A/N: Leeches outfit on profile]**

When she was far enough, Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

Rosalie was so shocked that the only words that left her mouth were ".."

Alice's expression was unfathomable. Her eyes were slit-like, her face was beet red, and she was gritting her teeth and her gripped from the fork was strong enough to break it.

"Alice? Honey, are you okay?" Jasper was rubbing Alice's back to sooth her. She momentarily loosened her grip from the fork and calmed down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That bitch just gets on my nerves." Alice was looking at their table sending daggers with her look.

"She always does." A sweet, musical voice said from behind us.

I looked back and saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. She was pale but with a certain glow, brown hair that ran past her shoulders and heart-shaped face but what drew me to her was her chocolate brown eyes and her red full lips. Her smile was warm and bright.

Her beauty was breathtaking. She was like a porcelain doll, very delicate and fragile. I never realized someone as stunning would ever exist it was as if she was taken out of a fairy tale book.

I was shaken out of my dazed when I heard Alice scream.

"HOLY SHIT! ISABELLA MARIE! YOU'RE BACK!" Alice screams were heard throughout the whole cafeteria and if I'm not mistaken the entire school.

Suddenly, it was eerily quiet. I looked around and saw everyone looking at our table.

The guys were in awe and smiling idiotically and the girls were grinning and looking smugly from this beautiful girl behind us and to Tanya who was at the time sitting with Jacob.

The look on Tanya, Lauren and Jessica's face were priceless. Their jaws was hanging open and from what I can see they have anger, disgust, and envy written all over their face. I mean who wouldn't? Even Rosalie should be insecure just by looking at her.

Jacob was ogling and looking like a Cheshire cat. I swear if I punch the guy right now, he wouldn't even budge.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? **


	5. WAIT FOR THE PIXIE

CHAPTER 5: WAIT FOR THE PIXIE

BPOV

After buying a cute pair of black perforated suede and leather shoes from Jimmy Choo, I asked the lady to gift wrapped the box.** [A/N: Alice's gift on profile.]**

I sped past the road to the school and went straight to the cafeteria. I walked down hall quietly, praying that no one will see me. I sat down on the secluded small booth behind our usual table where no one sat because it was only used by Alice and me when we're gossiping about stuff and since no one can see or practically hear us, we sometimes hide in here if we decide to skip class.

When the bell rang signaling lunch time, I saw people start to pile in the cafeteria.

As I was waiting for Alice to arrive, I saw two unfamiliar faces. One guy was extremely muscular, tall and burly and has brown hair. The other one was also tall but not as tall as the big guy, has honey blonde hair, and lean and muscular in built.

They walked towards our table. I was very curious as to who these people are and why are they sitting on my and Alice's lunch spot. I can hear them talking about sports and cars. Typical guy stuff.

After 10 minutes, I saw Alice with a tall, statuesque girl with long blonde hair. She looked like a runway model. I suddenly felt my self-esteem went down a notch. They too, walked and sat on our table.

Alice sat beside the blonde guy while giving him a hug and a peck on the lips before sitting. _Must be Alice's boyfriend, what's his name again? Uhh…I know it starts with a J. .Justin? No. Jared? No. Jason? No. Oh wait...I think...it's umm...J-J-Jasper_. I applauded myself for this small achievement.

"You're pathetic Isabella Swan. You're hiding here, clapping for some silly name you remembered, and talking to yourself. Great!" I whispered and smack my forehead for my stupidity.

The blonde girl sat beside the big guy and kissed the guy with passion. Then they started talking about their classes and their classmates.

The big guy yelled and wave at someone at the door "Yo Edward!"

I looked up to see at the person he was calling and saw the most gorgeous guy I saw since Johnny Depp and JustinTimberlake combined. He has an unusual messy bronze hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose and full lips. I can vaguely see his emerald eyes and his slender yet muscular figure. He looked as if he was contemplating in running away or towards the big guy.

"Ouch!! Hey what was that for?!" I heard the big guy shout while scratching his head and rubbing his neck and looking at Alice and the blonde girl. Then Edward, the green-eyed beauty, walked towards them and sat between Alice and the blonde girl who was facing me with their backs.

"Thanks a lot Emmett. You know sometimes I question myself if you really _are_ my brother." Edward told the big guy.

_So these two are brothers. But they hardly look alike. Yeah they're good looking but the big guy is no match for this Edward guy. He was like a God. Wait a sec Bella. You're not crushing on the guy, are you? You just promise yourself before you left that you won't let anybody hurt you. Again. _I thought and smacked myself for the second time that day.

"Stop being stupid Bella" I whispered to myself.

"You know Edward, it's not a crime to smile once in a while." Emmett replied.

"You know what, I'll teach you just how to do that. You just have to pull this up…" Emmett leaned forward and probably poked his finger on Edward's face. "…then hold it in place. There. That's called smi-ling."

"Hey Edward. I miss you baby." I heard a familiar sickeningly-trying-to-be-sexy voice. Tanya.

"Hey" Edward looked up but I couldn't see his face. He and Alice and the blonde girl had their backs facing me.

"So you wanna go out tonight? I'm free all day" Tanya flipped her hair and wink at Edward. I can hear someone making gagging noises and Emmett and Jasper trying to conceal their laugh. I can see Alice gripped her fork till her knuckles were white.

"No thanks. When it comes to you, I'll doubt I have any time. Besides you boyfriend's jealous enough. Spare him the drama." He replied rudely._ Nice one! _I cheered.

"You mean Jacob? He's soo not my boyfriend. He's just a booty call. Anyways if you're still up for it give me a call. See you around babe" She walked away while swaying her hips.

I was shocked to hear that Jacob and Tanya were together. I've thought that what they had was a one-time thing. Another mistake to add to my list. I felt anger, shocked, betrayal and hurt. I've always buried all those emotions hoping they won't resurface again. I have done everything over the past year to be happy and move on but hearing what Tanya said just now made all my efforts go to waste.

"Be strong Bella. You won't let anybody hurt you again." I reassured myself and took a deep breath to keep the tears from falling.

When she was far enough, Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. The blonde girl was so shocked that the only words that left her mouth were ".."

I was pretty sure that Alice's expression could kill by the way she was gripping her fork. If she was holding Tanya's neck, it would shatter to pieces.

"Alice? Honey, are you okay?" Jasper was rubbing Alice's back to sooth her. She momentarily loosened her grip from the fork and calmed down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That bitch just gets on my nerves." Alice's voice was menacing. I decided to show myself up and change Alice's mood with my little present.

I walked behind them still thankful that no one looked up when I slid out of the booth. I decided to let my presence known by speaking.

"She always does."

* * *

**A/N: So? Review Please :D**


	6. BUMBLE BEE IS BACK

CHAPTER 6: BUMBLE BEE IS BACK

BPOV

Jasper and Emmett looked up while Alice, Edward and the blonde girl slowly turned around upon hearing my voice.

I smiled back at them and looked at Alice to greet her but she beat me to it.

"HOLY SHIT! ISABELLA MARIE! YOU'RE BACK!" Alice screamed loud enough for the whole New York City to hear.

"I missed you too Alice" I told her exasperatedly.

"Whendidyoucomeback? Whydidn'tJuliatellmeyouarrived? Whydidn'tIseeyouthismorning? Whydidn'tyoucallme?" Alice spoke so fast I couldn't comprehend any word she said. I was quite amaze she said that in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Pixie. Ease up on the questions. Breath girl." I held my hands up to stop her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then spoke slow enough for me to understand what she's saying.

"When did you come back? Why didn't Julia tell me you arrived? Why didn't I see you this morning? Why didn't you call me?" She asked hurt evident in her voice.

"I got back a week ago. I told Julia not to tell you I'm back. I came late and was excused by Mr. Cooper this morning from class. And I'm so sorry if I didn't call you..." As I was saying this I hugged my best friend and hand her the box. Her frown immediately turn into a wide smile. "…I wanted to surprise you with these."

She looked up to me smiling like Santa personally handed her the best Christmas gift she could asked. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella! Thank You! Thank You!" She pulled back and spoke "You do know that I could care less if you gave me a gift or not. I missed you!!!" She squealed and jumped up and down then shook the box to guess what was inside. I laughed at her childish antics and notice that the whole cafeteria was silently listening and watching our 'reunion'.

"Uhh…Hi guys…Umm…I'm back?" I greeted the whole cafeteria unsure of the welcoming that I would get.

Everyone smiled.

Some girls hugged me and told me how good I looked and that they missed me. _If I was good looking then that would make this blonde girl a goddess. _The guys gave me a pat on the back telling me they're glad that I was now clean. I was confused but shrugged it off overwhelmed by the amount of people greeting me.

I was happy from the warm welcome I received. I suddenly felt important. That I was loved and wanted.

I looked back to the other occupants of our table. They were smiling but confusion was written all over their faces. Alice sat me down between her and Edward and introduced me to them.

"Guys this is my best friend slash sister that I'm talking about. Bella meet Jasper Hale, my boyfriend" Alice spoke while intertwining her and Jasper's hands.

"Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's boyfriend. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and Edward Cullen, Emmett's adoptive brother" Alice relayed their names and their relationship to each other. _So that's why they look different._ I thought to myself finally knowing the answer to my question awhile ago.

"Hi guys. I'm Bella" I greeted them warmly.

They each smile and waved a 'hi' to me. Except Edward. He was staring at me and his brow was furrowed.

"So what's in the box?" Emmett ask me. I grinned and motioned for Alice to open it.

"I just bought it this morning while waiting for lunch. Think of it as a welcoming gift." I said while looking at Alice who was excitedly tearing the wrapper.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving you one?" Alice looked up from me. Her brow furrowed.

"I was bored. So I shopped for you" I smiled at her. When Alice saw the Jimmy Choo box, her smile couldn't get any wider. Rosalie was eagerly leaning across the table to see the box's contents while Jasper and Emmett seeing no interest with my gift went back to talking among themselves.

I looked to my right and saw Edward with his arms cross in his chest, leaning back in his seat, looking at us girls. His expression never changed and he seemed to be thinking about something. I went back to see Alice lifting the lid of the box and the squealing soon followed.

"Eeeeee!!! Oh my god!!! Bella!!! This is awesome!!!" She hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"A…lice…air…breath…need…air"

"Ohh. I'm sorry." She immediately released me and I drew in a large breath before speaking.

"So you like it?" I waited for her answer hoping that she would like it.

"Are you crazy?! I love it!!! You just gave me the newest style that Jimmy Choo had!!! They're not even selling this yet!!!" She was looking at her gift like a mother would look at her newborn baby after giving birth.

"So tell us about yourself Bella. We only knew you as Alice's best friend and that you studied at Germany." Emmett spoke after the squealing had died down.

I looked at Alice and gave her a smile as a sign of thanks.

Before I left, I told her not to speak to anyone about me. Just that I was in Germany studying. I never knew whether everyone knows what happened between me and Jacob but from what I can see, they don't.

I wouldn't want them to know anyway. It would just bring back memories and I don't want to see the looks of people pitying me. I don't want to dig up the pain that his betrayal have caused me.


	7. BIG MOUTH

CHAPTER 7: BIG MOUTH

EPOV

"Uhh…well…what do you want to know" The uncertainty of her voice was evident.

"How rich are you?" Emmett asked earning him a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"Ouch Rose! Babe! What was that for?"

"Rude much?" Rosalie glared at him but grinned at Bella.

"Hey Babe? What's up?" Jacob Black came up on our table grinning.

Bella look up and her smile disappeared and her lips form into a thin line. She looked fine but her eyes tell a different story. I could see hurt and anger but she was fighting to hide it.

"What do you want?" She raised her eyebrow and cross her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk?" He looked around the table, not missing to glare at me, then back to Bella. "…uhm …in _private_?" He was suddenly nervous. I wanted to laugh when I saw his face. Never had I saw him fidget in front of a girl. This Bella must really be something to make him feel nervous like that.

I looked at Bella and was amazed by the way she enchants people, especially boys. _I doubt she even knew the effect she has on them. _I thought to myself and confirming it at the same time knowing I was one to fall victim to her charm.

I was surprised when Bella grabbed my right arm then smiled apologetically at me and looked at my watch.

"Sorry Jacob. Guess I have no time to talk." She stood up, shrugged her shoulders and released my hand. She picked up her bag and looked at Alice.

"I have to go to class Pixie. Meet ya later guys." She smiled at us and left the cafeteria. I looked at Jacob and saw him standing with shock, embarrassment and anger written all over his face.

_Poor dog._

We stood up and started to head to class. I headed for Biology. Hoping this day to be over so I could seeBella again.

I felt a tug on my heart just thinking about her. _I guess someone finally caught my eye._ I smiled internally when I noticed the brown-eyed beauty looking out the window and sitting on _my_ lab table. _Hold on. Did I just almost smile?_ I looked back again at the table and saw her sighed._ This girl definitely caught my eye._

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

Few people were on the room when I arrived on class for Biology. I came up to Mr. Varner and he pointed me to the table on the left side of the room. I looked out the window while waiting for class to start.

I sighed praying for this day to end. I never planned on seeing Jacob on my first day. I was supposed to avoid him at all cost but he had to come to our table and talk to me…obviously about us.

I heard the chair being pulled beside me. I looked to my right and saw that it was Edward.

I smiled at him acknowledging his presence.

"Guess we have the same class" He said flatly.

"Guess so." I was unsure of his mood. I never saw him smile since I sat beside him in the cafeteria. Not that I was staring or anything but he look so angry.

A minute have passed and the silence between us was deafening. And being the frank, nosy girl that I am. I said the first thing that came on my mind. Which may also be the worst way to make friends with someone. Especially _this _someone.

"So how come you never smile?" I bit my lip the moment I finished speaking. _Awesome Bella. Now wait till he goes on a verbal rampage about being so nosy. _I scolded myself.

His hardened face turns to look at me and shrugged then faced the front of the class like nothing happened. I was unnerved because it was not the reaction I was expecting. _How rude. Better than the verbal abuse you may have received._ I peeked at him and was silently figuring out this mysterious guy. _What are you hiding Edward Cullen? _

He looked like an angel or a god for that matter but his frowning face and tough exterior was very intimidating. I saw him looked at me from the corner of his eyes so I jerked my head forward pretending to listen to Mr. Varner's discussion.

All throughout the class I was thinking of what Edward may have been hiding or why I never saw him smile or why he always look like he could kill someone or why am I even thinking about him. I told myself that I am only curious as to why he never smile and not because I was having a crush on this guy.

"Don't allow yourself to get hurt again Bella" I whispered to myself hoping no one would hear me. But I was dead wrong.

"What did you say?" Edward looked at me confused.

"Nothing" I lied. His velvety voice was so sweet if only he knew how to smile.

He raised one of his eyebrows at me probably thinking if I was lying or not. If he figured out I was lying, I guessed he just let it go because he looked back to listening to Mr. Varner.

Finally after god knows how long, the bell rang indicating the end of class. I picked up my books and headed out the door. Without looking back or saying goodbye to Edward.

I met Alice in the hall way and found out that we have English class together. We took our seats on the middle right row. As soon as we're seated Alice immediately fired the going-ons of our school when I was gone.

"Ok Bella. I'm telling you these because I love you _not_ because I want you to get hurt again." She looked at me pleadingly.

I laughed at her but stop when she gave me a look saying 'I'm serious. Don't give me that crap.'

"Ok. Ok. What is it?"

"When you left. Rumors started spreading. About you…" she trailed off. I motioned for her to continue. "…and Jacob"

My heart beat quicken. This was the rumors I was trying to avoid and hide before I left. And now it comes biting me in the ass.

"What rumors?" I was curious and nervous at the same time. I don't know if I even wanted to hear those rumors.


	8. SISTERLY LOVE

CHAPTER 8: SISTERLY LOVE

BPOV

"Well you know how you told me about not telling anyone about you and Jacob breaking up?" Alice looked at me. I nodded.

"The day after you left. There were rumors running around that you have to leave because you have to go to rehab." She paused to look at my reaction. I was shocked. Did they really think I was a druggie?

"And everyone believed that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you know what you looked like before you left. You know…after the Jacob incident?" She looked at me worriedly.

I thought back to the week before I left. I did look like shit. I hardly ate and sleep. I party day in and day out. My eyes were always red from crying and I was always out of it. Just staring into space.

"But that's not the worst part." Alice was now looking angry.

"Remember the party we went to during summer?" She continued. I furrowed my brow thinking but I came up with nothing.

"Club Stellar? Aaron Wilkinson?" She looked at me like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"The one where I got wasted?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I remembered the hangover I got the morning after.

"Yeah…well…apparently...somebody took a picture of you passed out next-"

"NO WAY!" I almost fainted when I remember what was next to me when I woke up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop them from spreading the pictures but it was all over the school and I was outnumbered." She said the last word like it was the most shameful thing in the world.

My blood boiled when I saw my best friend so broken up by what she told me. Whoever did this will have a hell of a lot to pay. Screw the rumors about me. Nobody messes with my best friend.

I hugged her tightly and held her face between my hands so she can look at me.

"It's ok Al" I smiled at her reassuringly. "Thank you for trying to protect me. We both know the truth and that's all that matters to me."

"But Bells…they're ruining you. I don't want everyone thinking that the rumors were true. I told them that you were sent by Mr. Cooper to Germany for the exchange program but they didn't believe me. They said you paid him to cover up for you. And I talked to the idiot German student to back me up but the douche bag was scared he almost pissed his pants! Then she told everyone that Jacob broke up with you because he found out about you doing drugs." She looked down on her lap then back up to me. She was on the brink of tears.

"I tried so hard to convince everyone that none of it was true and that you'll never do such a thing!" She was almost yelling to prove her point and was attracting a little bit of attention so I smiled at her and rub her arms to calm her down.

"Alice…" I looked at her straight in the eye. "You don't have to beat yourself up on this. You have done so much for me and for that I am very _very_ thankful. You don't know how lucky I am to have you as my best friend but let me take it from here ok? I'll deal with this." She smiled and hug me. I smiled back showing her that I was unaffected by what I've heard.

But my thoughts were running wild.

_Did the guys know? But they were being friendly with me. Except for Edward. Is that why he looks so angry? Oh my god! Is he angry at me? But I didn't do anything to him. He wasn't the victim here. So why is he like that? Oh stop it Bella! You're thinking of him again! You won't allow anybody to hurt you again remember? Stop being stupid._

"Is something wrong Bells?" I forgot Alice knew me too well to notice something was up.

I may hide to the opposite side of the world and I'm pretty sure Alice would still find me and know what I would be thinking.

"Umm…do _they_…" I trailed off but was cut off when Mrs. Murphy arrived and start the discussion.

"Yeah but they don't believe them. They knew I wouldn't hang out with a druggie." She whispered then grinned at me.

"So they're not mad at me or anything?"

"Of course not! Why would they be mad at you anyway?" She replied flabbergasted.

"Well, maybe not all of them. Just Edward. He looks so angry all the time and I never saw him smile" I spoke mostly to myself.

"Oh don't mind him. That's an Edward thing." She waved her hand like it was the natural thing.

"What's an Edward thing?" I was now more confused.

"The guy has issues. I don't know what. Emmett never told us anything about it. None of us really knew why but we deal with him. He's a nice guy though."

"I doubt that. I think I would die if I as much as look at him." I shuddered at the thought.

"He's not a people person. He only hangs out with us so no one will jump on him. Especially the leeches. I swear. I don't know if they're _that _dense or blind or stupid to not notice that he is not interested. Just give him some time to adjust. He'll warm up to you eventually." She squeeze my arm and smiled reassuringly and went back to listening to Mrs. Murphy discuss about the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet.

"So you want to know who the chatterbox are?" She eyed me devilishly after failing to concentrate on the lesson.

"Oh you don't have to sweetheart. I think I clearly know who." I smirked at her.

Growing up in a high class society taught me that rumors and gossips are inevitable. Humans are selfish creatures. They would fight to survive. They would play dirty to get on top. Well I won't take that shit. In my world, I have a philosophy to get me by. If you're nice, I'll be very nice. If you're the she-devil to ruin my life, I'll be the notorious bitch from hell.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :D**

**Sorry for the cliffy about the "picture of Bella next......"**

**guesses anyone? i've thought about what it'll be but maybe you guys have better ideas.**


	9. REVENGE SICKENINGLY SWEET

CHAPTER 9: REVENGE SICKENINGLY SWEET

EPOV

I went to my car after class to wait for the guys. Then I saw again the car I was drooling over this morning. I was wondering who owned the car and where it went.

I was casually leaning on the driver's side while staring at the car when I saw Alice and Bella walked out the school.

I fought the urge to smile. The guys think I'm a freak for not smiling but if they only knew my reason, I'm sure they'll understand me. I do laugh, but I hardly smile.

Our family owns a cruise and airline company. My parents worked hand in hand to build the Cullen International. When I was 7 years old, my mother died due to cancer. Dad was so depressed that we almost went bankrupt. He turned to alcohol and eventually drugs.

I remember waking up and seeing him sprawled out on his bedroom with different women every night. I was always angry and hardly speak to him. I never understand how he could do that to my mom.

He said he loves her but he was with other women and was I not enough to make him happy?

When we had an argument once he told me he still loves my mom, he just missed having someone beside him when he sleeps. He said he can't look at me especially when I smile because I remind him so much of my mother.

My mom told me that I have the most beautiful smile in the world. She said that I took all her troubles away when she sees me smile.

It hurts me to know that I could bring grief and pain to my dad when I smile. So I never did. I grew up learning to control my emotions. I love my dad and he was all I have and if it takes me to hide my happiness then I would do it for him.

When I was 15, dad died from a heart attack. My uncle and his wife, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me because they were my closest relative. They're also the one who saved our business from almost going under. Carlisle invested half of his money on our business until it got back to its feet. Dad was supposed to pay his debt to his brother but he denied saying that's what family do. They were temporarily running our business since I'm underage but, when I reach 21 I would be the rightful heir of Cullen International. Which I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept knowing how big of a responsibility it is.

"Hey Edward" Alice greeted me. I gave her a nod.

"Have you seen the guys yet?"

"Nope. I just got here."

"Hmm. Are you in a hurry Bella?" Alice turned to ask Bella.

"Not really. Why?" Bella spoke slowly.

"Well we can hang out tonight. Go clubbing or just eat out. Take your pick." Alice counted on her fingers then lifted it for Bella to choose.

"I'm-" She was cut off by Tanya's voice.

"Hey Edward." Tanya waved at me from behind Alice and Bella. They turned to look at Tanya.

"Oh! Umm…hi Bella! It was nice to see you. I didn't get the chance to greet you on lunch because you were surrounded by geeks and wannabes." She flipped her hands back in disgust then continued, "I mean, I know you feel contaminated with their geeky germs when they hugged and touched you but it's a good thing you didn't show them that, cause that would be sooo not cool. I mean, you wouldn't be Queen if you didn't act friendly with them right?" Lauren and Jessica followed Tanya's gesture when she cackled and flipped her hair.

Bella walked up face to face with Tanya. She looked back at Alice and wink at her.

"You know _Tanya_," Bella spat her name venomously.

"I was really having a very good day until _you_ came up and talked to me. Just your presence makes me _sick_. And unlike _you_," Bella pointed her finger at Tanya. By this time Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and practically the whole parking lot was watching this drama unfold.

"…I don't _act_ around people. Who cares about being a queen? If that's the reason why you spread those nasty _rumors_ about me going to rehab and those pictures with me next to a table full of _iodized salts_" Tanya and the people listening gasped when they heard this.

"Surprised? Come on Tanya. I know you have an IQ level of a retard but do you really think that it was cocaine? Ever heard of Tequila shots? They use lime and _salts_ there. Ever thought that maybe I was passed out because I was drunk?"

"Hey don't talk like that to Tanya!" Lauren butt in since Tanya was too stunned to talk back.

"I'm not talking to you skank! You don't want me to shove that hooves you call a feet down your throat, do you?" Bella retorted. Lauren took a step back and looked down on her feet.

Bella looked back at Tanya and place her hands on her hips. "And to further the damage. You told everyone that Jacob broke up with me because I was doing drugs when we knew too well what really happened."

"It's not me. It's Jessica who made up that rumor." Tanya gaining back her voice pointed at Jessica.

"What?! I didn't do that! I swear Bella," Jessica raised her left palm and placed her right hand on her chest. "I didn't do that." Jessica was on the brink of tears.

"It's ok Jessica. I know." Bella smiled reassuringly at her. Jessica may be one of them only because she is the biggest gossip that ever existed and I know she wouldn't do terrible things like Tanya and Lauren.

"You know Tanya. The next time you _sleep_ with somebody's boyfriend, learn to own up from what you did. Don't be a cowardly bitch and put blame on others. Now if you would go to so much trouble just to be called a Queen, be my guest. I don't give a damn about it anyway. So LISTEN UP!" Bella looked around the circle of people and stood beside Tanya.

"I proclaim Ms. Tanya Denali here, the Queen BITCH of Northridge High. Happy now?" Bella look smugly at Tanya's shocked and angered face. She was red as a tomato I feared she might explode any moment now.

She walked towards the silver car and opened the driver's side of the door. _Holy shit! She owns that car?! Wow! This girl has taste._

"Try messing with me or any of my friends again Tanya and I'll promise you, you'll be wanting to dig up your own grave" With that last statement, she glanced at Alice, "I'm sorry Pixie. I'm not in the mood to hang out. I suddenly felt sick." She glared at the leeches then looked back at Alice.

"Maybe next time?"

Alice replied with a nod then she got in her car and revved the engine then drove out the school.

Everyone had their jaws hanging wide open and looking after the parking space where a silver car was parked a few moments ago.

"See ya Queen Bitch!" Alice mockingly wave at Tanya then went inside Jasper's car.

The audience dispersed leaving Tanya with Lauren and Jessica in the middle of the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home. When I looked at my rear view mirror, I can see Tanya stomp her foot on the ground and yelling at Lauren and Jessica.

And for the first time in 10 years, I smiled.

"You Bella…" I was grinning from ear to ear. "are a very interesting and stunning girl."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**i know having the iodized salt was lame but having a guy or even drugs in the picture is so cliche for me..how bout you?**

**oh and..do you guys think that the story is dragging? cause i feel that it's way too slow..**


	10. THE SWAN

CHAPTER 10: THE SWAN

BPOV

The week went by fast.

Tanya had followed my warning and I hardly seen her after the incident. Although I feel a tiny bit sorry for her. I didn't mean to explode like that in front of the many people. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

During lunch, I can still hear people talking about my stunt with Tanya. Which made me stomp my way to our lunch spot and slam the food tray to our table.

"Jesus Bella! Kill me now why don't ya?" Jasper was rubbing the area above his heart.

"Sorry Jazz" I smiled at him pleadingly. The time I spent with the guys made me get to know them better.

Jasper was a man of few words but he can be funny when he wants to be. He is always calm and collected and by just looking at him gives you a sense of calmness too. Weird huh? But true. I can tell how much he loves Alice which made me like him more. In a friendly way of course. **[A/N: Outfit on profile]**

Rosalie on the other hand, was the total opposite of a stereotype blonde. She's intelligent and like me, very outspoken. We hit it off immediately when I mentioned cars. Like me and Alice, she also has fondness on cars. _Fast_ cars. But she's also into fashion like Alice and I guess you know what that means. Alice was too much to handle but to have Rosalie Barbie Bella me too? God help me. **[A/N: Outfit on profile]**

They came from a political family and owns a law firm. Their father has a top spot in the White House and their mother is one of the most sought-after lawyer in the State.

Emmett was the coolest guy ever. I see him as my big brother. He is totally the opposite of how he looks. He's funny and loves food. He's the sweetest cuddly bear ever. His dad is one of the best surgeons the medical world have and his mom is a famous interior designer.** [A/N: Outfit on profile]**

Edward was Edward Cullen. Adoptive brother of Emmett Cullen. **[A/N: Outfit on profile]**

Yep. That's just about it. What can I say, THE GUY HARDLY TALKS. And Yes! It's bothering me. And why was it bothering me? I don't even know!

"Bella? You alright?" Rosalie nudged me.

"Uhh…Yeah…Just thinking"

"Bout what?" Give it to Alice to be nosy like me.

"Why won't they just forget about it? I mean, does their life depend on gossiping?" I whined while taking a sip on my caramel frappe.

"You can't help it though," Rosalie started. "you really told her off. I wouldn't even do it even if I want to."

"Just cause they practically own this school doesn't give her the right to treat people like that." I reasoned.

"Which is why it's such a big deal because you put her at her place." Alice countered.

"You're like _the_ Martin Luther King of this school. You speak for the oppressed." Emmett spoke seriously in between chewing his sub sandwich.

"Wow Em, such a big word" I feigned shocked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Bella…" Emmett scrunched up his nose and arched his head to the side thinking.

"What is it?" Edward finally asked. I was beginning to forget he was sitting with us.

"I just realized…I've known you for a week and I don't even know your last name" Emmett stated matter-of-factly.

"Come to think of it, we knew so little about you" Jasper leaned in the table.

"Are you like the daughter of a drug lord or something?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. My eyes bulged after hearing what she said.

"I mean everyone here knows you and the teachers here seems to like you too" She finished.

"Plus! You have that super cool and expensive car" Jasper second.

"And the only one in all of United States" Edward added.

"Whoa guys. Honestly?" I looked at all of them then to Alice. We both laughed when realization hit that we never really told them my whole name.

I stood up then held my hand in the middle of the table. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

Emmett shook my hands but was still thinking.

"Swan?..._The_ Swan?" Rosalie gaped.

"Uhm…I guess so." I sat down looking at them.

"Wow! You practically own New York!" Jasper beamed.

"Thanks I guess."

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

Isabella Marie Swan.

Her name was beautiful. It fits her perfectly.

There so many things I want to know about her. Her favorite color? Her past time? Favorite food? Favorite place? Why she was fond of cars? I want to know everything and anything about her but I was nervous.

Yes. Edward Cullen nervous.

Who would've thought that of all the things to be nervous about in this world _I_ would be nervous about talking to a girl.

How pathetic can I get?

I can hardly get a word out.

I couldn't help but be speechless with every move she makes.

The way her eyes sparkle when she smile.

The way she bit her lip when she was nervous.

The way she scrunched her nose when she was thinking.

The way she fiddle with her hair when she was daydreaming.

The way she rub her arms when she was feeling uncomfortable.

The way she took a breath when on the brink of tears.

I was that observant when it comes to Bella. Or was I being obsessive? Stalkerish? If only she knows the effect she had on me.

I realized I was staring at her when Jasper kicked me under the table. He and Emmett we're mouthing 'Edward's got a crush' which I replied with an 'Am not!'

_You do know they're right._ A voice inside my head spoke.

Try as I might. I can't deny the fact that I am physically attracted to Isabella Swan and I have to admit, I can't stay away from her anymore.

_I'll talk to her in Biology._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Review please...**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo=thanx for taking time to review..im so ecstatic when i read you reviews :D**

**RosieCullen-Black=yea we do that here in our country..sometimes if you feel a bit naughty you can do the body shots..hehe *naughty grin***

**and to all of you who reviewed..you don't know how much i appreciate it..when i read your reviews..it makes me wanna write more..enough with the drama..on with the story :D**

**be updating ASAP :D**


	11. SOFT AS A STONE

**A/N: So..here's two chapters..how generous am i huh?**

**i feel chapters 11 and 12 go together so here it is..**

**oh..and a special ((SHOUTOUT)) to my loyal reviewers:**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, RosieCullen-Black and I'm an ENEMY thank you so much for taking time to review..love you guys :D

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11: SOFT AS A STONE

BPOV

I was happy yet confused as hell at how my week ended.

I was happy that Edward had finally talked to me. We actually had a conversation about anything under the sun. He was also smiling. Oh if he only knew how his smile affects me.

But…

I was confused as to why I was even happy that Edward talked to me and why electricity would run across my spine whenever he smiled.

"You can't like him Bella. You'll only get hurt! Besides, he must have a beautiful and sexy girlfriend anyway. You wouldn't have a slight chance." I was lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"No Bella! Stop it! Don't be so stupid!!" I prayed to the God's above to help me stop crushing on the guy.

_Wait. What? Did I just thought about crushing on Edward Cullen?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I covered my face with a pillow to muffle my screams.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Julia pulled the pillow out my face and cross her arms across her chest.

"Who's the boy?" She asked knowingly.

"What?" I was baffled by her question.

"I heard everything Bells." She sat down on the foot of my bed.

"H-H-How?...b-but…I didn't hear you knock?"

"That's how special the boy is? You didn't even hear me knock…umm…let's say…10 times? Wow Bells. I must meet this boy." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You're exaggerating. I would have heard it by then if you really knocked that much." I countered.

"If you were just listening and not thinking so deep about that boy then maybe you would notice." She retorted.

Knowing I already lost. Julia continued to question me. "So who is he? Is he from your school? Is he nice?"

I groaned then closed my eyes. I couldn't lie to her even if my life depended on it. I took a deep breath and answered Julia.

"He's name is Edward Cullen. He's a friend of mine and Alice's. I just talked to him today but Alice said he's nice." I pouted.

"Then why the long face Bumble Bee" She stroked my cheek comfortingly.

"Because I don't want to feel this. I don't want to feel happy that he talked to me or that I like to see him smile or that I find him gorgeous or that I want to know everything about him or that I think I have a crush on him or that I'm even thinking that I _might_ have a slight chance with him when I'm sure he has a hot girlfriend." I pulled my hair in frustration. Julia looked sorrowfully at me.

"Bella I know you're feeling this way because you don't want to get hurt again. But sweetheart, how can you be happy if you won't follow your heart? What if he turns out to be the complete opposite of Jacob? You can't hold your feelings forever. And you're not even sure if he even _has_ a hot girlfriend but I'm sure, he would be blind not to notice how gorgeous you are." She said while wiping the tears that had fell down my cheek.

"But what if you're wrong? What if I get hurt again?"

"Then get up and move on. Bells…a person's strength is not measured by how you control your feelings or how you act strong in front of others. You have to fall down and get hurt to be able to know how that. It's the way you have handled the situation that makes you stronger. Don't live in the past Bells. You will not move on if you never let go. Forgive the people who have hurt you and open up to the people in front of you." I absorbed what she had said but something was still holding me back.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She continued.

"Not really. He's so quiet all the time and I don't know if he even wants to talk to me."

"Well then try. Talk to him. Maybe he's just shy to talk to a beautiful girl like you."

I wiped my tears and hugged Julia. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and stood up.

"Julia?" I called on her before she left the room.

"Yes Bumble Bee"

"Thank you…for everything" I smiled at her.

"Anything for you Bella but I still want to meet the boy." She grinned then closed the door behind her.

I let Julia's words sink in.

True, I haven't forgiven Jacob on what he did. It sounded so easy to say 'I forgive you' but it's so hard to do especially when you remember what you are forgiving a person for. How can you forgive a person who have hurt you? How can you trust somebody when you don't trust yourself?

I groaned. "Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated?!"

I went back to staring at my ceiling probably for an hour when my cell phone rang.

_Pixie._

I answered on the third ring. "Hey Al. Sup?"

"I'm bored. Jasper's over at the Cullen's having a boy's night_"_ She whined.

Knowing Alice, doing nothing is like burning her favorite shoes in front of her. And since I have nothing else better to do, I decided to invite her and Rose for a sleepover.

"You and Rose want to come over and have a girl's night?" I smiled already knowing her reply.

"Eeee! We'll be there in 10. See ya sistah!"

I laughed then said goodbye.

After 10 minutes, the doorbell rang. I heard Julia talking animatedly with Alice and Rose.

The door to my bedroom suddenly burst open with Alice holding bags of what I assume to be tubs of ice cream, chocolates, sodas, chips and everything a store would have. Rosalie was following behind her holding 3 boxes of pizza. **[A/N: Bella's room on profile]**

"BELLLLLAAAAAAA! We're here." Alice jumped on my bed leaving the goodies in the floor.

"Do you really need to yell that out? Nice room Bella." Rosalie was rubbing her ears checking if she still has her hearing. I laughed and hugged my friends.

"Thanks. Do we really need _all_ that food?" I suddenly felt nauseous at the volume of sweet we'll be eating.

"Of course! We won't sleep till we finished everything!" Rosalie and I looked nervously with each other. Sure we can hold an appetite but seeing them all at the same time is a different story.

"This is gonna be a loooong night" I said shaking my head.

We watched movies while we ate. Gossiped and talked about boys, movies and fashion. Well, Rose and Alice did on the latter part. I just listened.

It was a good thing the topic of Edward or Jacob was not brought up. I'm not sure if I could control my tears from pouring if we were to talk about that. We didn't get to sleep until 5 in the morning of the following day and that was because we were dead tired. We didn't even finished half of what they brought.

Before sleep consumed me, I decided to follow Julia's advice. I would forgive Jacob and let go. I've realized that I was the one suffering here by letting him holding me back.

And what about Edward? Let's just say I haven't got to that part yet.

**[A/N: Sleepwear on profile]

* * *

**

**A/N: Review please...**


	12. HARD AS A FEATHER

CHAPTER 12: HARD AS A FEATHER

EPOV

I woke up a little bit earlier than necessary today.

Lying in my bed, I thought back to what the guys and I talked about last Friday. Emmett and Jasper bombarded me with questions about Bella. Yeah. Those two may look all manly but they are the biggest gossips to ever exist. I swear those two are turning into a Rosalie and Alice.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Emmett and Jasper was playing pool while I was focused on a video game. Since it's a typical Friday night, Jasper would sometimes hang out with us. Leaving Rosalie and Alice to have a girl's night or that's what they always say._

_I felt the couch shift on both sides. I paused the game and looked at my right to see Jasper and to my left was Emmett. Both of them had goofy grins planted on their face which told me they're up to no good._

"_Alright...what is it?" I threw the controller on the table and stood up in front of them while crossing both of my arms._

"_We're just wondering…" Jasper started._

"_Are you interested with Bella?" Emmett finished._

"_W-W-What? No! Why would I like her? I mean yeah…she's beautiful and kind and I like her…I mean as friend…I like her as a friend…not like _like _her." I was pacing nervously while speaking._

_Suddenly, Jasper guffawed and Emmett cursed. I snapped my head up in confusion to see Emmett handing $100 to Jasper._

"_You may be his brother man but no force of nature can work against my empathic gift" Jasper was still laughing at Emmett._

"_What was that about? And didn't you hear what I just said? I told you I don't like her" I said grimly._

"_Whatever. You just got lucky." Emmett responded not paying attention to what I said._

"_Dude! Haven't you noticed? It's so obvious he's whipped!" Jasper pointed out._

"_Guys?" I called their attention but they're still in their own little world not hearing me._

"_Ever heard of physical attraction?" Emmett reasoned._

"_Oh come on man. It's more than that." Jasper countered._

"_GUYS!!" Both of them glanced at me._

"_Pretend I'm not here, why don't ya?" I glared at them finally having their attention. "Now. What was all that about?"_

"_Jasper and I made a bet. He _thinks_ you like Bella but since I'm your _brother _I would know if you do and I'm positive you don't." Emmett explained._

"_I just told you I don't like her didn't I?" I spoke mostly to Jasper. "Besides, I think she still loves Jacob" I sat back down the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose._

"_Edward have you seen yourself lately? You're always happy and ever since I met you, I never saw you smile until now. Stop denying the fact that you like her man. It's crystal clear what you feel for her." Jasper looked at me meaningfully._

"_Yeah and who cares about that dog? She doesn't deserve an asshole like him. I know you're good enough for her bro." Emmett patted my back._

"_I thought you don't think I like Bella? So why are you suddenly on Jasper's side?" I asked quizzically._

"_Maybe Jasper has a point. So I'll go with him…for now" Emmett explained._

_END FLASHBACK_

I thought about what they said. I know I was attracted to Bella but do I like her? He's true about the part of me smiling recently. But is it really because I like Bella? I just knew I always have the urge to smile whenever I saw her but who wouldn't? Her smile was so radiant you would want to smile too.

The things I'm feeling for Bella was so foreign to me. I've never felt for any girl like this before. Could it be because I _did_ like her already without me realizing it? And if I did, am I denying that I like Bella?

Sure I had my share of girlfriends but nothing went too serious. It was merely for companionship and not in the romantic aspect.

But why?

"You know why." I sighed to myself. "It's because you refuse to accept the fact that you are a coward." I turned and look outside the window. The sun was shining brightly indicating a fine day. I sighed again and stared at the ceiling.

I was afraid to end the same fate as my father who was so broken when the love of his life died. I wasn't even sure if I am ready for a serious relationship. Better yet, if I am ready to fall in love.

_Love._ The mere thought of it makes me uncomfortable.

People have always dreamed of finding their true love then live happily ever after like in the fairy tales but I don't really think love would make a person happy.

Seeing what happened to my dad, I believe it's the complete opposite.

Love makes you miserable. It makes you do stupid things. It gives you false hope then sucks the life out of you.

Before mom died, I saw how happy she and dad were. They were carefree and jubilant. I could feel how much they love one another by just being around them but, when mom got sick, the love radiating out of them got gloomy. It was not the cheerful, bright love but rather the depressing, miserable love.

Then mom died. Dad was never the same. So I promised myself that I wouldn't be like dad. I wouldn't love and get hurt in the end.

My outlook on love changed the day my mom died. That's why I built this wall so that no one would get close enough with me. And if ever they leave me, I wouldn't be heartbroken.

But it get's tiresome. Especially seeing how in love my friends are with each other. It makes me feel an outcast.

When I go to my room every night, I would always think if I made the right decision to block out all the people trying to get close to me. If I will be lonely and unloved for the rest of my life. If I will be happy like my friends. If I am contented with being alone.

I rubbed my forehead and exhaled loudly. Thinking about this stuff is giving me a headache. I looked at my clock on the bedside table. I still have an hour and a half left before school starts. Might as well get ready.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got dressed and walked down to the garage. I drove to school thinking that traffic on Monday mornings in New York is like apocalypse happening. Everyone is busy and cars and people were all over the place but today's different.

_I guess I'm a little too early for traffic._

When I arrived at school, I saw a silver car parked in the lot but not just any other silver car. It was Bella's car.

_What is she doing here so early?_

Then I saw someone running away from the field crying.

As the person got nearer, I saw that it was Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Come on guys..a little review would be nice..i'm feeling generous here and i appreciate you adding me to your favorites but i would VERY much appreciate it if you REVIEW..please? i'm thinking twice if i should still continue this story if few people appreciate what i'm doing..hmph :c**


	13. SKIPPING STONE AND FEATHER

**A/N: i'm really sorry for the cliffy..i just felt really sad..a lot are favoriting but really few are reviewing..so i felt evil for a moment..well that got you to review huh? anyway i'm really sorry again for that..forgive me..please..*puppy dog eye pout***

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 13: SKIPPING STONE AND FEATHER

BPOV

I was dreading to go to school today.

I settled on talking to Jacob this morning. I was afraid that I would break in front of him but I wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing me cry or show how much pain he put me through.

I'll make him regret leaving me. I'll show him how better off I am without him. I'll make him see that I deserve someone way better than him. Although the odds of that happening are quite slim.

I came early to school hoping to catch up on him. From what I've heard, he comes to school early so he and Tanya can meet up for their morning excursions. How sick is that?

An hour before school starts, I saw his black motorcycle parked across the lot from where I was waiting in my car. I got out of the car and walked towards him.

_You can do it Bella. Just be strong. Get this over with so you can move on._

"Jacob" He looked up and grinned at me.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded and followed me to the field where I sat on the bleachers.

"Sup babe?" I cut him off before he could talk and ease his way out of his actions.

"Listen. This will be the last time I would talk to you and stop calling me babe! I'm not one of your whores you moron! " I glared at him menacingly. He shrugged his shoulders so I continued. "I don't want to listen to your bullshit of excuses and truthfully, I don't really care. I trusted you but you just took advantage of that. You got me believing that you love me but obviously you don't."

I took a deep breath to hold the tears that's begging to spill.

"You really hurt me Jacob and I promised myself that I won't forgive you for that but as much as I want to, I can't do that. I can't be totally happy if I didn't let go. I deserve someone who will love and appreciate me, someone who isn't like you. I don't want to hold a grudge against you. I don't want to feel angry all the time because of being betrayed by you." I paused to see if he was still listening.

"Bella…Look-" His voice turned serious then he looked at me pleadingly and I was beginning to crack.

"Let me finish first." He nodded then motioned for me to go on.

"I want you to know that I forgive you. That I'm not mad at you anymore." He look at me smugly like he was expecting me to say that. My blood boiled but I kept my control.

"But that doesn't mean I will take you back. Like I said before, we're _done._ I'm sorry that we have to end this way. Maybe someday we could be friends. Just not now. You've changed Jake. You're not the person I thought I knew. So…goodbye" I looked at him then walked away but he grabbed my arm so hard and turned me around to face him.

"You can't dump me Bella. You and I both know we're meant to be together. You're Northridge High's Queen and I'm the King plus both our dad's are good friends I'm sure they'd be happy to know that they would be future in-laws. Isn't that enough to make you see that we're _supposed_ to be together?" I couldn't believe what I just heard how did I ever fell in love to this monster?

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!" I cried. "For your information _Jacob Black_, you can't tell me not to break up with you because I JUST DID!" I emphasized each word to make him understand I was serious. "And what is up with all the king and queen bullshit?! You think I even give a damn about that? If you're as much as into it then you and Tanya are perfect for each other. The world doesn't revolve around you Jacob!" I spat.

"Then who does it revolve on? Edward Cullen? You're breaking up with me because of him? Puh-lease Bella. Just because he's stand to inherit his father's business doesn't make him God!"

"What does Edward have to do with this?! We are talking about us not him! I hardly talk to the guy and you think I'm breaking up with you because of him?! Don't you ever try to involve him again! You really are insane!" I was astounded with what he said.

"Don't play dumb Bella. Everyone knows he likes you! And you know what, you're acting like one of those skanks right now. Don't you hear what you're saying? You're protecting _poor little Eddie_!" Jacob spat his name in a child-like voice.

"Whatever Jacob. I'm done with this. Stay away from me." I ran away from the field but not after hearing his last words.

"We're not yet done Bella! I won't let you go that easily."

I don't know where else to go and the tears were now uncontrollably spilling.

I ran towards the parking lot just in time to see Edward pull up and get out of the car. When he saw me crying he immediately journeyed towards me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He wiped the tears off my cheek.

"I talked to Jacob." Those four words were enough for him to understand. He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Shh…it's going to be okay"

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

It broke my heart to see Bella crying. It angered me that there is nothing I can do to stop her from hurting. No words or actions will ease the pain she's feeling right now.

An angel like her shouldn't cry. It would be a crime to make her cry. _Jacob better not show his stupid face to me._ I told myself.

I couldn't fathom this pull Bella had on me. I always had the need to protect her, to make her smile and happy. The first time I saw her I was instantly interested to this ethereal being.

When her crying subsided, she smiled at me but then frowned. I followed her gaze and looked at my shirt.

"Thanks Edward. I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt."

"It's just a shirt Bella. No fuss."

"Ok. Uhm…at least let me buy you a shirt or…breakfast maybe? I mean…if…you're up to it." She bit her lip. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"Of course I'm up to it. Food would be nice. Although," I looked at my watch and saw that we only have 30 minutes before class starts. "I don't want you to be late for class."

"Oh." I felt bad when disappointment crossed her features. _Idiot! This is what you've been waiting for and you're turning her down._ I mentally kicked myself.

"I could skip class if you want?" I rushed in hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"Ok cool. I'm not in the mood to go to class anyway." She smiled warmly at me.

"Would it be ok with you if we take my car?" I inquired.

"Sure. I'm wanting to see the interiors of your ride anyway" She perked up and walked to the passenger side. I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Such a gentleman Mr. Cullen" She giggled at my gesture.

"I was taught to be one Ms. Swan" I bowed down. I made my way to the driver's side and started the engine.

**[A/N: Outfits on profile]**

**

* * *

**

**please review guys..i won't post until i'm satisfied with the number of reviews..**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo****: i was actually waiting for you and RosieCullen-Black**** to review before i posted this chapter..but i don't want to keep the others hanging (and I'm an ENEMY**** already reviewed--feared her wrath for a moment) for too long so here it is..and i really always love your reviews..i can imagine you (even if i have no idea what you look like) pouting every time you ask me those questions..hahaha..thanks my friend :D**


	14. BREAKFAST AT RONALD'S

**A/N: okay...since it would only be 2 hours before my birthday (yep 09/14)...i decided to be an angel and give you guys a treat...i'll post 2 chapters just for you guys...enjoy! **

**happy birthday to me :D

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14: BREAKFAST AT RONALD'S

EPOV

"So where to?" She glanced at me with those brown orbs and I almost forgot I was driving.

"Uhh…" I cleared my throat then spoke. "Wherever you want."

"I feel like going to McDonald's" She grinned at me. I was shocked and stared at her. She noticed me and looked quizzically at me.

"What?"

"I…just didn't think you're the type of girl who would eat at a fast food." I stated carefully hoping I didn't offend her.

She chuckled. Her musical laugh filling the car. _I could listen to that all day._

"There's still a lot of things you don't know about me Edward." She smiled.

"I guess I just have to find that out then." I smirked at her.

"That's if I let you." She winked at me just in time when her phone rang.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

_Pixie_

The caller ID of my phone was screaming her name. I gulped. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Al! What's up?" I answered a little too cheerfully.

"Bella where are you? You're car is here but apparently its driver is nowhere to be found." I can imagine her raised eyebrows and her hand placed in her hip.

"I'm with Edward." I glance nervously at him which he replied with a shrug and smirked. Knowing well enough that being in trouble with Alice is something he would not get involved with.

_Evil gorgeous god._ I mentally cursed at him.

"Oh yeah? And why aren't you both in school?" Her voice was getting a little bit louder.

"Well…we're going to grab some breakfast."I replied half-heartedly.

"So you think having a date is better than skipping class?" I can hear her voice smiling.

"What?! No!" I blushed a tomato red and Edward looked at me worriedly. I mouthed, _It's nothing._ Then whispered to Alice, "It's not a date. He just saw me this morning crying after I talked to Jacob and I kinda ruined his shirt so I offered to buy him breakfast. And since we're not in the mood to go to class we skipped." I explained hurriedly.

"You what? What did that dog did now?!" Anger was obvious from the tone of her voice.

"Nothing Al. I just talked to him about us." I explained.

"Ok. But there's still something you're not telling me and you better tell me everything you talked about later ok?" She let the topic go. For now.

"Yes Alice. I promise."

"Ok. Give the phone to Edward. I want to tell him something." I glance at Edward and handed him my phone. He gave me a questioning look which I replied with a shrug.

"Pixie wants to talk to you." He took my phone from my hand. The moment his hand brushed mine, I felt all tingly inside. I blushed from our contact and looked outside the window to avoid blushing even more.

"Sup Alice?" His sweet voice was so alluring it made me melt.

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

"Sup Alice?"

"Soooo…you taking my best friend on a breakfast date huh?" Alice responded.

I was surprised with what she said. Was I taking Bella on a date? I never really thought about it like that. I just want to spend time with her.

"Uhm…maybe…" I glanced at Bella, "I guess I am."

"You better take very good care of her Edward Cullen. If you even dare think of hurting my best friend, I promise you, over my Gucci and Jimmy Choo's, you will regret making that stupid mistake." She told me menacingly. I knew not to cross Alice when she puts her designer clothes and shoes on the line. Not that I would really do anything to hurt Bella.

"I would not even dream of doing that Alice. I promise you." I said to her truthfully.

"Ok. Well have fun you two. Bye!"

I returned Bella's phone then parked at McDonald's.

"Here we are." I went out of the car and opened Bella's door for her.

"Thanks" She smiled timidly at me.

I led her to the door and ordered up our food. After unsuccessfully persuading her to let me pay, we sat on the far end of the diner.

"You must be wondering why I was crying huh?" Bella looked at me morosely after sitting down.

"Yeah but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her but in truth, I really _do_ want to know what made her cry.

"No it's ok. You're my friend and I trust you." She took a bite out of her pancake then spoke up.

The moment she said friend, I felt unsatisfied. Like I wanted more from her and not just her friend. That's when I realized that I _do_ like her. I smiled at the thought. _I like Isabella Swan._

"Uhm…I told Jacob to stay away from me." She started. I felt a tug in my heart.

All along I have thought that she still felt something for Jacob and it would only be a matter of time until they are together again but hearing these from her means that Jacob doesn't have a fat chance of getting back with her.

"I told him that I deserve someone better and that he really hurt me. I never thought I could actually forgive him but I did. Then he grabbed my arm." She paused and rubbed her left arm where I assumed Jacob had grabbed her.

I can vaguely see the light bruise that was forming.

I seethed but calmed down for the sake of Bella.

"…he said these crazy things about us being meant to be together since he's the king and I'm the queen. I'm swear he and Tanya are from out of this world if they care so much about their status." She half-joked then continued, "…then…he asked me…if I was breaking up because…because of you." I almost didn't hear the last part when she whispered it.

I reached across the table and lifted her chin. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean for you to get involve. I don't know how he even thought that you liked me. I mean why would you even, right?" I was taken aback by what she said.

"Jacob told you that I liked you?!" She nodded then continued, "He said that everyone knows that but don't worry Edward. I'll clean this whole mess up. I'm really sorry. You and your girlfriend must be pissed" I almost had to laugh. Why did she assume that I have a girlfriend?

"It's alright Bella and to tell you the truth, I don't have a girlfriend. So no harm done here." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry. I just thought that someone like you would have one." Her cheeks flamed red I resisted the urge to run my fingers across her cheeks and kiss her.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She looked at me expectantly. Her eyes drowning me in their sparkling brown pools.

_Ok what was I going to ask her again? _I snapped out of my thoughts when I forgot my question._ Think Cullen!_

"Uhm…d-do you…still love him?" I stuttered. Of all the times I talked to girl, now is the time I stutter?

_Nice making a fool out of yourself in front of the most beautiful girl Cullen._ I scolded myself.

"Uhh…" She seemed hesitant.

"You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable."

"No it's alright. I just don't know if I still love him. I never thought about it. I guess my anger and hurt overshadowed any love that I feel for him. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bella." I held her hand to show my sincerity.

"Sorry about what?" she asked confused.

"Sorry that I can't do anything about it. Sorry that I can't take away the pain you're feeling. Sorry that he didn't see how lucky he is to have you. Sor-" I was cut off when she placed her finger over my lip. I almost had the urge to kiss her finger. If that's as close as I would get to kiss her. _Pathetic Edward._

"Edward." She was looking amusedly at me. "Why would you be sorry for something you didn't do?"

"I don't know. I just wished there's something I can do. I don't like to see you cry. I wished I could put a smile on your face. Make you happy." I replied truthfully. She blushed furiously then surprised me by holding both of my hands.

"You. Being here with me right now is making me happy. I would have been crying my eyes out somewhere on the corner of a room but instead I'm here eating a hearty breakfast and smiling because of you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this." I squeezed her hands and smiled at her.

"Thanks Bella." _You don't know how happy I am to be with you right know. _I continued thoughtfully.

"So where do you wanna go on this fine day?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Let's take a walk on the park." Her smile was bright enough to light a room you wouldn't thought she was crying this morning.

I felt proud and happy knowing I was the one to put that smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: as a birthday gift from all of you guys..i just wish to receive a hundred reviews..hehe :D**


	15. WATER FALLS

CHAPTER 15: WATER FALLS

BPOV

Spending the day with Edward was one of the most memorable moments of my life.

Alice was right about him. Beneath the you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me exterior is a sweet, funny, thoughtful gentleman.

I hardly remember the dispute I had with Jacob this morning.

He made me feel carefree and I was having so much fun that the last time I felt like a child was when mom and dad we're still together.

The best part about it? He was smiling all throughout the day. His bright smile exudes happiness that everywhere he went people would smile too when they see him.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in Julia" The doors to my bedroom opened and Julia peeked her head inside.

"Bells, Alice and Rosalie are coming." I almost forgot that I still have to tell Alice and Rose what happened between me and Jacob this morning.

"Ok. Send them in if they came. Thanks"

After 10 seconds, a knock on my door came then Alice and Rose went inside and lay with me on my bed.

"So…" Rosalie started.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Ok…" Alice finished.

We were quiet for a second then we burst out laughing.

"Is that even a conversation?" Alice was gripping her stomach while Rosalie was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ok seriously Bella. Tell us." Rosalie said blankly.

"We're all ears. We won't say a word until you're finished." Alice zipped her mouth with Rose following her.

"Ok…here goes." I started.

"So I went to school early to catch Jacob and talk to him because I don't want anybody seeing us. I don't need another rumor to start. Umm…then I told him how I felt. How much he hurt me, how I trusted him but he took advantage of it and that I want him to stay away from me. Then I told him that as much as I don't want to, I forgive him for what he did." I was already crying and Rosalie handed me a box of tissue.

"I told him that I don't want to hold a grudge against him then when I was about to walked away, he grabbed my arm." I showed them the bruise that had formed. Alice was enrage while Rosalie was cursing at Jacob but they motioned for me to continue.

"Then he got all crazy saying that I'm breaking up with him because of Edward. He said that everyone knew he liked me and I told him to take Edward out of it then he said I'm like a skank for protecting him. Then he told me were meant to be because I'm the queen and he's the king of our school and our fathers are good friends." I was sobbing so hard that I was already having difficulty in breathing.

Alice walked out of the bedroom to go to the kitchen while Rosalie was rubbing my back and saying comforting words to calm me down.

"It'll be okay Bella. We're here for you. We won't let anything happen to you. He won't get near you ever." Rosalie told me with conviction.

Alice came holding a glass of water. "Yeah and he'll have to go through every one of us before he can even set his eyes on you. And I'm pretty sure he would be having a hard time when he get to Edward." I drank half of the water that Alice offered me.

"You don't honestly believe that Edward like me do you?" I couldn't grasp the fact that Edward would like someone like me.

"Still in denial Bells?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me.

"Bells why don't you see that you are beautiful? That every guy at school except for our boyfriends, of course, wants to date you." Alice reasoned at me.

"Thank you Pixie. Thank you Rose." I tightly hugged each of them for helping me boost my ego and stared at the window in front of me.

"So what happened after?" Rose shook me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh…well…" I was now blushing when I thought about Edward.

"Oh come on Bella. Don't keep us hanging here." Alice pouted. I had to laughed at her.

"Ok fine. I was crying and running to the lot. I really don't know where I was going. All I know is I want to be as far away from Jacob as possible. Then Edward came. I don't know why he was so early. Then he saw me and asked me what's wrong. I told him that I talked to Jacob then he just hugged me after that." I glance at them and saw that they're smiling.

"Isn't he sweet Bells? He's your knight in shining armor." Alice cooed.

"Al. it's just a coincidence that he's there. Nothing special about that." I reasoned.

"That's bullshit Bella" Leave it to Rose to have a colorful vocabulary. "I never-since I met Edward-ever had seen him the way he's treating you. AND!" She turned her gaze at Alice. " Alice have you noticed how often he smiles now ever since Bella came? I never see him like that. I heard from Emmett that he isn't going out like he used to"

"Uhm…would that be a bad thing? Should I come back to Germany" I asked them worriedly.

"Silly Bella! It's a good thing. Absolutely good. You're lucky you haven't experienced Edward's freaky moods." Alice replied.

"And that is?" I questioned.

"He was always serious. He was very sensitive and sometimes he couldn't even take a joke. And he never hangs out with us except during lunch. He was always alone." I can hear pity in Alice's voice.

"Oh. He doesn't seem that way when I'm with him."

"That's cause he like you!" Alice beamed.

"No shit Al. He doesn't like her." Rosalie said.

I was hurt by what she said but I didn't dare show it. "HE LOVES HER." Rosalie countered.

"What?!" Alice and I said in unison.

"He loves you Bella. He just doesn't know that yet." Rose said smugly.

"And since when are you the expert on this one?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Just now." Rose laughed and what soon followed was a full on pillow fight.

Two hours and 7 casualties of pillows later, the girls and I were laying on the floor laughing and panting like dogs.

An all too familiar song suddenly blasted from the corner of my room. The three of us sat up and try to locate where the sound was coming from.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_  
_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_  
_This is how I do_  
_When I think about you_

I didn't realize where the sound was coming from so I looked around trying to locate it. Alice and Rosalie did the same thing.

_I never thought that you could break me apart_  
_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_  
_You want to get inside_  
_Then you can get in line_  
_But not this time_

We split up and went around the room.

"Got it!" Alice raised her hand up from under the bed and was holding my cell phone. I took it from her grasp and look at the caller ID.

_Cause you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

Edward.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

"And why of all the sweetest thing would you compare me to a drug?" I raised my eyebrow even if he couldn't see it. Rose and Alice were grinning at me.

**[A/N: Outfit on profile]**

* * *

**A/N: i just realized guys...i havent described any outfits that they wore because im not good at describing them...im sorry...oh and i'll still be waiting for the hundred reviews :D..teehee...**

**_Bella's ring tone: HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls_**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH: i do have a general plot but i make the story as i go along..it was actually based from my experience..you know after being cheated by my ex time and time again :z**

**so if there is any inconsistencies with the story as it progresses...i hope you can forgive me for confusing you all...and if you guys have any questions i would gladly answer it and clarify it would you...THANKS FOR TAKING TIME TO READ...love you all :D**


	16. KNIGHT CALLS

**A/N: i gotta learn to keep my word and stop spoiling you guys..but since i've finished this chapter already..here it is..**

**_read this first!!_**

**to clear things up....the end part where Edward called Bella, most of you got confused...**

**_explanation:_ the ring tone's title is HeroHeroine by Boys like Girls...which Edward set as his ring tone without Bella knowing...that's why when she answered her phone and commented**

**"And why of all the sweetest thing would you compare me to a drug?"**

**...it was s'posed to be a sarcastic remark when she was seeing that the song was referred to her...and looking back to the TWILIGHT saga, Edward referred Bella as his and i quote as his "personal brand of heroine" so i find it fitting that the song would be incorporated in the story..**

**im really sorry for confusing you guys..like i said..i only make the story as i go along..**

**forgive me :c..i hope i've explained it well enough for you to understand..**

**special ((SHOUTOUT)) stupidlambb: thanks for the greeting =D..an Edward Cullen cookie for you :D

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16: KNIGHT CALLS

BPOV

I heard his musical laugh on the other end of the line before he spoke. "Cause I'm addicted to you." I blushed at his words.

"I never remembered asking your number though…" I thought.

"I took the liberty of saving it Ms. Swan. Just in case you needed to skip another day of schooling or maybe to kick someone's ass." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"Why…I might take you up on that offer Mr. Cullen. Your phone might be ringing non-stop now." I chuckled.

"I doubt I'll get annoyed if I know an attractive girl like a certain Isabella Swan would be calling me. I would rather feel privileged for the attention I'd be getting." My cheeks was on fire for blushing so deeply. I turned my back on Rosalie and Alice because they were already making fun of me.

"I hardly believe that I fall on the category of attractive in your phone list Edward." I stated.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. When will the time ever come for you to actually realize that you are a stunning young woman? If you only knew what the other guys are saying about you." Edward scoffed.

I laughed at the thought of him this very moment. I can imagine him pouting and running his hands on his tousled bronze hair. If only he knew how cute he is.

"Now what are you laughing at?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing really. So…may I ask why I was lucky enough to receive a call from _the _Edward Cullen?" I smirked.

"Uhm…well…"

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

"Uhm…well…" I was again loss for words. Why can't I stop being nervous? I was fine talking with her awhile ago.

"Will you be busy on Friday night?" I asked.

"Uhh…no…I don't think so…why? What's up?" She responded.

"I was thinking…maybe you would like to go out?" I was praying for her to say yes.

After taking Bella to the park today, I realized that I really really _really_ like her and I wanted to be more than just her friend.

From the moment I got home, I was internally debating to ask her out. I wasn't sure if asking her out after breaking up with Jacob, was appropriate but technically they already broke up before she left for Germany she just made it official today.

I realized, why would I let Jacob Black stop me from being with the girl that makes me happy. So I got up the courage and called her.

"Like on a date?" I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot I was still talking to her.

"Uhh…you could call it something like that." I responded shakily.

"Ok. That's fine with me Edward." I was _literally_ jumping for joy when she agreed. Nothing could compare to how I felt right now. I was ecstatic, joyful, floating and excited.

"Ok. I'll pick you up around 7. Would that be fine?"

"Yeah. Sure." I could imagine her smiling. Just thinking about her made me want to reach out on the phone and hug her.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Bella. Goodnight."

"Ok. Goodnight to you too, Edward" It saddened me a bit when she hung up the phone.

I was dancing around my room. I was so happy that I wanted to shout to the whole world that the stunning Isabella Swan had agreed to go out with me and then I'll stuck my tongue out to those who could only dream of being with her. **[A/N: Edward's room on profile]**

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." I muttered to myself then went to the one room that I thought I'd never go back to since my mom died. My piano room. I was inspired that I felt a song coming.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"OH MY GOD!!!! BELLA!!!!" Rosalie was jumping up and down in my bed. I grinned at her. They obviously heard part of my and Edward's conversation.

The moment the word 'date' came out of my mouth both of them we're bouncing like they won a year supply of designer shoes and bags.

"Ok so we have to go shopping on Wednesday Bella." Alice was pacing back and forth muttering the possible dresses that would fit me.

"Wait up. Why are you both so excited with this date?" I was giggling at how crazy they look.

"Because you're dressing up."

"Because you're going out."

Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"Oh-kay." I was now debating on how I could escape from the tortures of Alice's shopping.

"Uh-uh Isabella Swan. Rosalie and I are going with you. Who knows what kind of clothes you'd be buying." Alice looked at me sternly.

"Oh come on Pixie. I can shop for my own clothes. It's just a date not an award's night. I don't have to dress up." I sat down on my bed and cupped my chin in between my hands then pouted.

"Are you crazy? You have to look smoking hot for Edward!" Rose replied.

"Why would I wanna do that? Can't I wear the clothes I would normally wear?" I glance at them pouting.

"Your puppy dog-eyed look won't work for me Bella. And no. you can't wear normal clothes. Edward needs to see you dress up once in a while. And that's final."

"Fine but I want to keep it as simple as possible okay?" I eyed Rosalie and Alice seriously.

"Ok. Ok." I smiled finally getting part of my bargain.

"Well it's late. We gotta go Bells. See you tomorrow." Rosalie gave me a hugged followed by Alice. I walked them out of the door then lie on my bed.

I was too engrossed thinking of Edward that I didn't realize I fell asleep. Dreaming of a certain emerald-eyed man.

* * *

**A/N: still be waiting for a HUNDRED REVIEWS :D**


	17. THE GRINCH ATTACKS

**A/N: still few reviews :(..it's such a waste if i didn't post this chapter but since i've finished it already and i can't wait for you guys to read this..here it is..**

**Daddy's Little Superstar: i actually don't know what brand the motorcycle is..all i know is it's still a concept..so there..**

**((SHOUTOUT)) thank you for the greeting I'm an ENEMY and thank you VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH for the awesome review..**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 17: THE GRINCH ATTACKS

EPOV

On first period, Alice asked me where I will take Bella on our date this coming Friday.

I was surprised as to how she found out but with Alice, she knows everything. She said she needs to know what clothes she would buy for Bella tomorrow. I can only imagine Bella with Rosalie and Alice going on a shopping trip. It would be hell for Bella knowing she's not a big fan of shopping the Alice and Rosalie way.

So in behalf of Bella, I told Alice I plan on taking her out to dinner and probably bring her to a movie or anywhere she would like to go. I would presume that little bit of information would make Alice go easy on Barbie-ing Bella.

I really don't care what Bella wears because I'm pretty much certain that she would look lovely as ever be it in a flowing dress or her pyjamas.

If there will be someone to dress up, it would be me.

It's just being with Bella makes me feel insecure about myself. She may not notice it but she carries herself very well. She had an aura of confidence yet humility at the same time. She draw attention to herself unknowingly and not just in the physical aspect.

The ironic part about it is that she thinks of herself as being plain and simple. She doesn't see how attractive she is.

I remembered a time when we were talking on the phone. We were debating on the topic of her attractiveness. She was being adamant that there is nothing special about her but I kept on insisting and stating facts to prove she was wrong.

I laughed at the thought.

"What's up with you dude?" Jasper nudged me. It was only then that I noticed I was thinking of Bella the whole morning and it was already lunch.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." I replied timidly.

"No shit. I can see that. What I want to know is what is going on in that head of yours. Did you even hear what I said awhile ago?" I racked my brains for anything which Jasper might have said but it came out blank.

"No. Not really." I grinned at him sheepishly.

Jasper exhaled and shook his head. "Man, I never thought you'd be this hooked on Bella. You're worst than I was when Alice told me she loves me. And she just agreed to go out with you" He smirked at me obviously amused.

"Still out of it huh?" Emmett sat down across me. "You should have seen him this morning Jazz. I thought I saw the Grinch when he was smiling. He almost wrecked his car!" Emmett was laughing now.

"No way!" Jasper turned his gaze at me his eyes bulging out of its sockets. "Not to boost your ego man but last time I checked you were the best driver I've met. Wow! I worship Bella now. Who would've thought?"

"Thought what?" Alice came sitting down the table followed by Rose and Bella. She smiled at me then sat beside me.

"Nothing" I answered hurriedly before being embarrassed by Jasper and worst, Emmett.

"Oh we were just talking about Edward's driving" Jasper was trying to hide his laugh. I glared at him.

"What about it?" Bella's angelic voice spoke.

"Apparently, our man, Edward has lost his touch on the one thing he was actually good at." Emmett responded seriously but the glint in his eyes shows otherwise. I mouthed 'don't you dare' to him.

"And that is?" Rosalie pressed.

Emmett and Jasper look at each other then glance at me. I was wishing to disappear right at this very moment when Jasper opened his mouth to talked but thank god to my lucky stars he was cut off when someone spoke.

"Hey Bella wanna go out tonight babe?" a deep rough voice said.

I don't know if I would rather be embarrassed by Emmett or to see the last person I wanted to ever get near Bella.

Jacob Black.

I look at Bella and she was rubbing the spot where Jacob had grabbed her from yesterday. She look uncomfortable and nervous, something I don't like for her to feel.

I stood up and got in between her and Jacob who was standing behind her. Alice and Rose sandwiched her while Emmett and Jasper stood up beside me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared menacingly at him. He may be muscular and an inch taller than me but I can throw a nice hard punch. He won't scare me when it comes to Bella.

"Stay..away..from..her." I emphasized each word.

"What are you Cullen? Her personal bodyguard?" He laughed.

"When I'm protecting her from you, then by all means, I would gladly be" I mocked his laughed.

"Stay out of this Cullen. Last time I check, you're not interested in any of the girls here at school." He responded then cross his arm across his chest but not missing to puff it out to expose his muscles.

"Last time I check, Bella was not going to this school until recently. And stop showing out those man-boobs of yours in front me. That's sick man." I laughed at his shock expression. I can hear silent snickers from the people surrounding our table.

"You'll…regret…saying…that" He came closer with every word he spoke until we were standing so close to each other I could practically feel the steam coming out of Jacob's face.

"You'll regret hurting Bella when I'm done with you." I replied menacingly.

"What you gonna do? Punch me?" He chuckled then stepped back. "You couldn't hurt a fly and you're threatening me? You're delusional"

"Try me." I walked one step towards him. Then a hand in my arm distracted me. I turned around to see Bella. It broke me to see her frightened by the way I look. I close my eyes to calm myself down and open them to look at her chocolate brown orbs.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"Try me." I heard Edward said. I stood up and grabbed his arm to face me.

He turned around and I was shocked and terrified to see his green eyes that was so dark they were almost black and his jaw was so tight. I never saw him this angry before. He must have realized he scared me because he closed his eyes to calm down.

He relaxed then opened his eyes to look at me.

I rubbed up and down his arms and spoke. "Don't mind him Edward. He's not worth it. You're more of a man if you won't go down his level."

He nodded then smiled at me. He placed his arms around my shoulder and we walked away. I was surprised by his gesture but my insides turned with the close proximity I had with him.

A little not too soon, I saw him lying on the floor on fours spitting what seems to be blood. I immediately went down to his level to check if he was alright but saw that his lip was cut. I look behind me to see Jacob grinning triumphantly.

Suddenly, I saw Edward on top of him throwing punches on his face.

Emmett and Jasper was breaking the two of them apart. I was too stunned to react.

How is this happening to me?

* * *

**[A/N: All outfits on profile]**

**A/N: REVIEW_REVIEW_REVIEW_REVIEW_REVIEW**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo and ****RosieCullen-Black: i'm missing your review guys..**


	18. A PUNCHING BAG FOR YOU

**A/N: WoW!! who would have thought my story would create new words? LOL..im feeling ecstatic!!!!! :D**

**Daddy's Little Superstar: OMG! i never thought someone would actually take the time to check out the outfits..it's alright though cause i only do it for fun..and you love it!! i'm soo loving you right now!! a bunch of Edward cookie for you!!**

**flutetenorsaxplayer2008: thank you so much for appreciating my story..yeah it sad that only few were reviewing but A LOT were just favoriting..anyways a big hug to you!!**

**RosieCullen-Black: it's fine :D..i just miss your sugar-rush reviews..**

**_to all the reviewers thank you for taking time to review..awesome!_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18: A PUNCHING BAG FOR YOU

EPOV

One moment I was beside Bella my arms wrapped securely around her shoulder and the next I was almost kissing the floor.

I can taste the blood dripping from my cut lip. I spit the blood and felt Bella kneel down beside me but during that moment, my mind was focused on only one vile thing.

If my blood was boiling before the confrontation, now it was flaming. **(A/N: flaming? LOL..i dont know what else could be worse than a blood boiling..so let's assume it's flaming..haha)**

I ran towards Jacob Black and landed on top of him. I keep throwing punches on his face. He couldn't fight me back so all he did was shield his face from my fist.

I felt someone pull me up but I couldn't care less. I wanted to pour out all the anger I was feeling to Jacob.

The anger towards my dad when I saw him sleep with different women. The anger towards his alcohol and drug use. The anger towards him not loving me enough. The anger towards Jacob for being an ass. The anger I felt when he hurt Bella. The anger I felt when I see the bruise he made on Bella. The anger i felt knowing I cannot protect Bella from her pains.

The anger I felt towards everything.

When Emmett, who I found out to be the one pulling me off of Jacob, successfully got me on my feet and he and Jasper placed a huge distance between me and Jacob, I saw that everyone was looking at us and Bella was nowhere in sight.

I shrugged Emmett's hold on me signaling him I have calmed down and I won't do any more damage on Jacob's face than I already did.

I walked towards him where he was still struggling between Jasper's hold regardless of the fact that he had a bloodied face.

"Touch me or Bella one more time and I promised you _Jacob Black_ beating your face up would be the last thing for you to worry about." I threatened then walked away looking for my Bella.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't stay to look at the outcome of Edward and Jacob's brawl.

Even though I very much appreciate that Edward tried to protect me from Jacob, I am still disappointed in him. He shouldn't have heed to Jacob's taunting because that's what that jackass is asking for.

I should have stayed. I should have stop them but like the coward that I am. I ran. Again.

But I was too scared and tired.

Scared to see Jacob hurt Edward.

Scared that something bad might happen to Edward.

Tired of the drama that's happening in my life.

Tired of dealing with boys fighting.

I sat down on one of the bleachers. I haven't realized that I was crying until a tear dropped on my hands. I wiped my cheeks from the cascading tears.

I reflected on the feelings I've been having for Edward.

Why do I feel so concerned of him? The most confusing thing is that it's not just in a friendly sort of way.

Is it because my feelings for him are more than just a crush?

Just coming out from a relationship and a bad break-up, I still don't know if I am ready to jump into another one or to even fall in love again.

I was still scared of being hurt again not to mention my trust issues were always eating me alive.

All I know right now is that I like Edward and that I enjoy being with him. And I know that my day wouldn't be complete without seeing or talking to him. And his mere presence makes me happy and lifts my worries away.

I felt someone sat beside me but I was too absorbed on my thoughts to care. Heck, I wouldn't even care if its Jacob annoying the hell out of me again or even Tanya wanting a girl fight to grab attention or Emmett about to pull a prank on me.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Edward with his face buried in his hands.

"Hmm…" I couldn't utter a word. I am still disappointed in him but was also worried. He looked up and I saw that his lip is still bleeding. I reached inside my bag to get a handkerchief and wipe the blood off his face. He winced in pain when the cloth touched his wound.

"I'm sorry" I said then wipe it gently than before. He reached his hand on mine to stop me from cleaning him up. I saw his right knuckle was also bloodied. My eyes widened in shock. I held it in between my fingers then cleaned it as well.

He lifted my chin with his free hand to look at him. "Bella…I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have just let it go." He said sorrowfully.

"It's ok Edward." I replied without looking at him. I was in no mood to talk about what happened. I may be pissed at him but I was more than worried and if I ever gaze at his green orbs, I know my resolve would come crumbling down and I won't give him the benefit of knowing that.

"No Bella it's not. Please look at me." I couldn't resist his voice so I glance up and stared at him. _Great! What was I saying again?_

"I know what I did was immature and irresponsible and I am totally sorry for that. I just couldn't control my anger. The way he talked to you, hurt you, treat you, it's not right. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You should be taken care of and you should always be happy. If I may have ever hurt you, I'm sorry. I take full blame for what happened." The way his green orbs smolder mine made me want to kiss him.

I reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes from the contact. "Edward…" He opened his eyes to look at me.

"It's not your fault. Yes, I am disappointed on what you did because that's what he would have wanted but I can't blame you for that. If there is anyone to blame it would be me. If it weren't for me you wouldn't get involve. Hence, no fight would happen. I just don't want you to get hurt." I whispered the last sentence embarrassed to admit my feelings for him. I heard him chuckle.

"I heard that." I blushed furiously then bit my lip out of habit. I was dying to hide right now. I have never been this honest and outspoken about my feelings towards a guy, especially if _that_ guy is sitting right beside me.

"But Bella, don't you see? I will do anything for you. No scratch that…everything Bella. I will do everything for you because I really like you." He explained.

"Edward…I don't know. After what happened with me and Jacob, I'm not sure if I can trust you. I just…I don't want to get hurt again. I hope you understand what I'm saying." I admitted. My eyes pleading for him to understand me.

"I do Bella. I'm not rushing or forcing you. I just want to let you know how I feel about you. You have no idea how happy I am when I'm with you." He smiled at me then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The simple gesture made chills ran down my spine.

"Thank you Edward and I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"Bella, Jacob and I was a wrestling match waiting to happen. Even before you came, we already have this hostility towards each other so you shouldn't blame yourself. And now because of you, I had a good reason to kick his ass." He gave me his sexy crooked smile.

"So now, I am an excuse for punching someone's ass? Should I feel special or what" I said sarcastically and walked away.

I could not believe what I just heard. I felt like a ping pong ball. Something they can both play with to make an excuse for getting into fights? _Very mature._

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. I just…what I meant was…I will fight for you Bella." I stopped from my tracks and turned around.

"What did you just said?" I questioned. He ran his hands to his hair then walked towards me. He stood in front of me and cupped my face with his hands. Then he draw circles on my cheeks with his thumb while staring intently at me.

"I will fight for you. If it takes for me to punch a guy that ever comes near you or if being beaten up everyday like a punching bag will make you believe that I really like you. A lot. And to prove to you that I'm not like Jacob. That I won't hurt you. I promise you that" He assured me.

"Please Edward." I closed my eyes. "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"Ok. I won't promise you Bella…I will do it. I will not hurt you." His gaze was so intense I can almost believe him but the problem is, I cannot trust myself if I could control this feelings towards him anymore.

I think I'm falling for Edward Cullen.

And I doubt I will be ready for it.

* * *

**A/N: review please..**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH****: she just can't believe the drama that's happening in her life..hence, "how is this happening to me?"**


	19. POOR EDWARD

**A/N: i'm sorry if this is a terrible chapter..i'm having a writer's block..and i'm having the feeling that my story is going nowhere :(..please don't hate me..**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19: POOR EDWARD

EPOV

I didn't get to see Bella yesterday. Alice and Rose had kidnapped her for their shopping trip after class. I can only imagine the torture she went through with those two knowing the hundred trips she would have to make to the dressing rooms.

It was already lunch time and I was too anxious to see Bella. I was missing her badly.

"Dude are you ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied but my attention was focused on the door of the cafeteria. Waiting for a certain girl with brown hair.

"Looking for Bella?"

"Huh?" He grabbed my attention when he said the name of the person I was dying to see. I saw him grinning mischievously at me.

"I asked if you are looking for Bella?" He repeated.

"Oh. Uhh…yeah…I am" I admitted shyly.

"She won't be having lunch with us."Emmett said nonchalantly.

"What! Why? Is she ok?" I asked worried and I was panicking for some reason.

"Relax man. She's fine. The girls were going to the library to study." I stood up to go to the library and check if she's ok but Jasper stopped me.

"Give her space. Nothing bad is gonna happen to her." He said. I sat down and was confused with what he said.

"Space? Why? Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me?" Now I was really panicking. I couldn't stand knowing that Bella may be angry at me.

"Chill bro. She's not mad at you or anything. Just give her time." My patience was wearing thin. It was obvious they knew something I don't.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Goddamnit! Just tell me what you know!" Few people look at me but I didn't mind. Emmett and Jasper talked silently with their eyes.

Right now, I just wanted to know what is happening.

Right now, just thinking about it, I realized that Bella seems to be avoiding me.

I didn't give it much thought that I haven't really talked to Bella yesterday even during at lunch or Biology. I thought it was just because of the shopping trip she was dreading.

"Ok. Listen. I really don't know everything just what Alice told me." Jasper started.

"Would you just tell me!" I was seething in for them to keep me in the dark.

How could my friends keep something like this to me especially when it concerns Bella and I?

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to be a hot head…Alice told me that Bella told her that she is avoiding you because she wants some time to think about everything between you two." Jasper said.

"But-" I couldn't find any words to say.

What have I done wrong?

Yeah, I might have shocked her with confessing my feelings but I never intended to say _that _much but the moment I looked at Bella, I couldn't help it. My feelings came pouring out of my mouth. Like I would explode if I didn't tell her but my plan backfired.

Instead of being closer to her, she even put a bigger distance between us. Bigger than before we became friends.

Was I that unworthy to be loved that I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life?

Before Bella, I never thought about my future. I always focus on the present and tried hard not to think of my past, but now, now that I've gotten to know Bella my life had changed. You could say it did a total 360.

I was now thinking about the future. What I wanted to do. What I wanted to be. _Who_ I wanted to be with. And every little thing about me now was because of Bella. But now, since she's avoiding me, I wouldn't even get to spend any time with her anymore. Even a date.

_The date._

I thought about it. I was eagerly anticipating for tonight. I had rented out the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons hotel. It had the most amazing view of the New York City skyline. I also planned a surprise for her but now, I guess it won't be happening.

I slouched and hid my face behind my hands. How did it ended up like this?

"Don't worry about it bro. Rose said she would still go out with you tonight." Emmett said.

"She did?!" I wanted to dance right then and there. _She would still go out with me._ I grinned at the thought.

"Yeah. Rose said she said something about having answers by that time." Emmett shrugged his shoulders telling me he doesn't have any idea what that meant.

I almost wanted to kiss all the gods for being so good to me. I was going on a date with Bella after all.

I didn't put much thought about the answers that Emmett was talking about. If she wants to stay away from me, then I will just have to savor the moments I'll have with her tonight.

After the bell rang, I rushed to Biology hoping to see Bella.

I looked at my watch, it has been 5 minutes since class started and Bella still hadn't arrived.

_Maybe she forgot about the time._ I reasoned for her being late.

After 20 minutes and still no sign of Bella, I was getting worried.

Is she alright? What if Jacob had cornered her somewhere and she needs my help? What if she's calling for me but I couldn't hear her? Or what if she skipped class because she doesn't want to see me? What if she changed her mind and decided to not go on a date with me?

I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize the bell rang. I bolted out of the room and tried to look for her. I saw Alice walking to class so I called her.

"Alice!" Well, I more like shouted. She looked up to see who was calling her. I jogged next to her.

"Have you seen Bella? She didn't show up for class today."

"She went home Edward." Alice said in a tone ending our conversation but I wasn't going to let that go easily.

"Why? Is it because she's avoiding me? What did I do Alice?" I asked her pleading for some answers.

"Yes, kind of. It has nothing to do with you Edward. She just have a lot on her mind right now." Alice explained.

"Is she…will she…still…go out with me?" I asked morosely. I was already 100% sure Bella would cancel our date today.

"Of course Edward. And she should be after finding her the perfect outfit, it would be such a waste to not wear it. Don't worry Edward," Alice patted my shoulder. "…if I had to force her I would" She smiled at me.

"Oh…" Although I'm happy that Alice would help me with Bella, it made me sad to think that she'll only be going because she was forced and not because she really wants to.

"It's ok Alice. You don't have to force her if she doesn't want to go" I said sadly then walked away to class.

* * *

**A/N: [Outfits on profile]**

**so....how bad was it??? *bite lip* please tell me...**

**and i just realized something..i'm not really good in writing fluffs so please bear with me..**

**anyway next chapter would be about the date..will bella still go or not?? update soon :D**


	20. JAW DROPPER

**A/N: thank you HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo :D..this chappie is for you cos you are awesome!! :D**

**RosieCullen-Black: sorry to keep you waiting on the date..hang on a lil more..**

**Daddy's Little Superstar: okay i'm updatin like a freakin cheetah woman..LOL..and i've watched the BellyButton Silly Song..it's fan-freaking-hilarious :D**

**I'm an ENEMY: yeah i've seen it already..and it was soo good..cant wait to watch the movie..and the site is ..you'll enjoy it! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 20: JAW DROPPER

BPOV

I skipped my afternoon classes today fearing to see Edward and get ambushed by his questions.

I know by now that he knows I'm avoiding him.

It's not that I don't like him the same way, I just don't think I am ready to be more than his friend. I mean, I would be stupid to not like the guy. He's just too perfect that I'm frightened that I may not be what he expected.

On the other hand, I am also excited on our date tonight. I hope he doesn't think that it's canceled because of distancing myself from him since yesterday. If only he knew how hard it is for me to avoid him.

I weigh on whether to call or text him but knowing that he'd still have class during this time, I went with texting him.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Hey. I'm sorry if I have been avoiding you._

_If you're still up to it I can explain it tonight._

_Are we still on? Or did you change your mind?_

After many tries of drafting my message to him, I decided to send the most truthful one I could say. I can only hope that he's not angry at me for snubbing him.

_Of course he'll be mad at you. Who wouldn't? One moment you're all fine then the next you pretend as if you didn't know him. _I scolded myself.

"I'm really starting to be good at being stupid" I muttered to myself. I looked at the time, it's been 5 minutes since I sent him my text.

"Guess that's mean no date tonight." I would have to tell Alice and Rosalie to not come over here later.

They promised, no, demanded, that they would Barbie Bella me for my supposed date with Edward. I guess that's something I should be happy about. Right?

I heard my phone beep and saw I had received a message. I opened it and read:

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Hey Bella. I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting. I left my phone in my car._

_Ok. We can talk it over at dinner. I'll pick you up at 7._

_Will that be alright with you?_

I was glad Edward was not mad at me or that seems like it. So I replied another message for him.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Sure. 7 is fine with me._

_I'll see you later then._

_And I'm really sorry again Edward._

I could not believe it. After what I did to Edward he's still being so nice and gentlemanly. This guy surely deserves someone better than me.

Maybe, I was destined to be with jerks like Jacob especially with the way I've treated Edward today.

"Definitely for jerks" I concluded to myself.

Another beep sounded from my phone.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_It's ok Bella. I'm sure you have a pretty good reason for avoiding me._

_Anyway, I have to go. See you later beautiful._

I blushed at his words. I have never met such a sweet guy like him. My insides flutter at the thought of him seeing me as beautiful which I highly doubt to be possible.

Beautiful is Rosalie and Alice not Bella.

I walked to my bathroom to take a warm relaxing bath. Avoiding Edward Cullen really stressed me out and to think it was only for two days.

I chuckled when I thought what was really stressing me out.

I missed him.

I missed looking at his gorgeous face.

I missed seeing him ran his hands to his tousled hair.

I missed seeing his sparkling green eyes.

I missed smelling his heavenly scent.

I missed hearing his angelic voice.

I missed hearing his melodic laugh.

And most importantly, I missed seeing his captivating smile.

A knock on the bathroom door woke me up from my reverie.

"Bella? Are you there? Hurry up! We only have 3 hours left to prepare. We don't have much time" A high pitch voice which only belong to a bouncing spiked black hair I called a best friend said from the outside.

"Honestly Al? 3 hours is a very long time. I'm relaxing here and your ruining my Zen." I said.

"Zen my ass. I know you too much Isabella Marie Swan. You're just thinking of Edward. I bet you're even thinking of kissing him. Ha Ha." Alice laughed. I can also hear Rosalie laughing with her.

"What?! I was not thinking of him like that! You made me sound like a perv." I shouted. It was a good thing she couldn't see my cheeks which is blushing as red as a tomato.

"Oh shush. Just take a bath and hurry up." Alice replied. I stood up from my tub and took a shower.

When I got out, it was like a fashion show gone horribly wrong.

Rosalie was at my boudoir scavenging jewelries while Alice was inside my walk-in closet looking through my bags.

"Where is my room?" I stood in shock. The whiteness of my room drowned from all the clothes and shoes that were strewn across my room.

"Finally!" Rosalie said exasperated.

"Wha-" I never even get to finish one single word when both Alice and Rosalie threw me in the chair and started to Barbie me.

Alice did my make up while Rosalie did my hair. After they were finished, they made me change with the outfit that we bought yesterday.

I looked at the mirror and was shocked to see the girl standing in it.

She looked beautiful. _I _looked beautiful.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt confident. I really felt worth looking at.

"You look beautiful Bella" Rosalie gasped when she saw me.

I felt flattered hearing this from a person who 'had a beauty that could launch a thousand ships.'

"W-wow" was all the words I could say.

"Edward will drool" Alice was smirking and looking at me like I am her greatest masterpiece.

"Thanks guys." I hugged both of my friends.

"Ok. We'll be going now. Have fun Bells." Rose said from the doorway.

"Details!" Alice exclaimed before exiting the door.

After Alice and Rosalie left, I scanned over my outfit still astounded of my look. I went downstairs on the living room to look for Julia.

"Julia?" She walked out from the kitchen and saw me. She was smiling and looking proud.

"You are gorgeous." She was wearing the smile of a mother sending out her daughter to prom.

A knock on the door made me tensed up. Julia went to open the door and I was surprised to see the person standing at the door.

My jaw literally dropped.

* * *

**A/N: [Outfits on profile]**

**REVIEW please :)**


	21. FAIRY DUST ON SKYLINES

**A/N: Pretend that the Four Seasons Hotel is new and the set-up of the suite is not exactly like the real one okay?**

**some delicious Edward cookies and the softest-sweet-smelling Edward pillow goes to...**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo and xXMoonyeenXx for guessing it right :D**

**i think it's quite predictable but i'm still sorry I'm an ENEMY..i didn't intend the previous chappie to end in a cliffy..**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: FAIRY DUST ON SKYLINES

EPOV

I stood anxiously outside Bella's door. I silently knocked then straightened out the wrinkles on my clothes.

The door swung open and from a distance, I saw Bella, and to say that I was mesmerized by her beauty was an understatement.

She walked towards me and led me in the foyer.

"Edward…" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She seemed guilty and sorrowful but it didn't stop me to ogle her.

If Bella was beautiful before, a goddess would be nothing when compared to her.

Her black dress was simple yet she carried it very well it looked as though it cost a fortune.

Her beauty was enchanting that it made me speechless.

"…I want you to meet my nanny, Julia" She motioned to the lady standing on her left.

"It was very nice to meet you" I outstretched my hand which she shook gently.

"It was pleasant meeting you Edward." She smiled warmly at me. "Now you two better get going. Have fun Bells." She kissed Bella on the top of her head then gently shoved her to the door.

I gently laid my right hand on the small of her back and led her to the elevators.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"You look really stunning Bella" Edward said while kissing the back of my hand. His lips were soft and smooth that it made me wish to kiss him. His eyes were full of intensity when he stared gloriously at me.

"Thanks Edward. You really look good too." I blushed upon admitting what I thought. If only he knew how _really_ good he looked. I almost fainted when I saw him standing outside the door.

No other guy can compare to how beautiful Edward is.

When the elevator came, we silently rode in it.

The silence was not awkward but rather a comfortable one. No words need to be spoken between us, just the presence of the other is enough for our satisfaction.

"So where are we going?" I spoke for the first time while he led me to his car. He opened it for me and I tried gracefully to slide in.

"It's a surprise" He gave me his crooked grin then sped down the road.

"I hate surprises Edward" I scowled.

"You'll love my surprise." He glanced at me then back at the road.

"You really love to drive fast huh?" I said after glancing at the speedometer and saw that we were running on 120mph.

"My driving too fast for you?" He replied smugly.

"Not that fast actually. I've done worse." I gloated.

"You really are interesting Bella. You are the only beautiful girl I met who loves cars and speed." He chuckled.

"Rose loves cars and speed. And she is also beautiful." I reasoned.

"She's no beauty when compared to you." I smiled and tried to hide my blush from his comment.

Edward knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. He knew the right words to say and the right gestures.

Guys like him are hard to find this days and I'm very lucky to have met him.

"Here we are." He stepped out of the car and handed the valet his keys. He opened my side of the door and held out his hand for me to take which I gladly accepted.

"The Four Seasons?" I questioned him which he replied with a nod.

The whole ride up the elevator was quiet. I was puzzled as to why he would bring me here. I know him well enough to not have bad intentions against me but why here?

The elevator _dinged_ and open to a penthouse suite. My heart started to beat faster.

_Why would he bring me here? Do I really know him enough to not take advantage of me? _

"Don't worry Bella. I'm not going to do anything bad. This suite just happens to have the best view of the city so I rented it out." He assured me. He must have noticed me becoming nervous and thinking ill thoughts against him.

"Oh. Ok. I've never been here before. They were still constructing it when I left for Germany." I replied.

He led me to a balcony with a table for two set up. He pulled out a chair where I gladly sat and he took the opposite side facing me.

A waiter came by putting down a plate of hors d'oeuvre.

Our small talks was making me antsy. I was not used to having Edward this quiet with me before.

_Maybe he's mad at me for ignoring him and he was just pretending not to._ I thought. I decided to talk to him and gauge his feelings.

"Um…Edward?" He looked up from his plate and met my gaze.

"Are you mad at me for avoiding you?" I said softly.

"Of course not Bella. There is no reason for me to be mad and besides, I can't get mad at you even if I want to." He grinned.

I slowly stood up wanting to walk off my nervousness.

I leaned on the rail and faced him who was still sitting at the table looking intently at me.

"I'm really sorry for avoiding you Edward. This may sound so cliché but it's not about you. I'm just so confused right now." I turned and look out at city too ashamed to meet his gaze.

I could hear him walked up to me and stood on my side. He leaned on the rail on his side facing me.

I glance at him and saw him still smiling at me. I gave him a short smile and returned to survey the city below me.

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

"Bella it's okay. I'll be honest with you, I'm not mad just a little confused and sad. I was thinking of possible reasons why you have been avoiding me and if it's because of the way I feel for you, I'm not pushing you to feel the same for me. If you wanted to be just friends I'm…cool with that."

I tried to say the last part heartlessly but the thought of me just being friends with her made me paused and think twice if I really am contented with just being her friend.

She faced me and saw her internally struggle with her thoughts and emotions.

"Its…Edward…I just don't want to hurt you." I cupped her chin with my hand and tried to stay focus when I stared into her eyes. I can feel there is more to what she is telling me.

"What is it? You can trust me Bella. I'm here for you no matter what"

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Y-Y-You're…important to me Edward, and if it avoiding you is the only thing to keep you from getting hurt then that's what I'll do. That's how much I care for you."

"Y-Y-You…did…are…you care for…me?" I was too stunned to speak coherently.

Did Isabella Swan just told me she cared for me?

Did she like me the same way I did to her?

"Yes. I do. I like you Edward." She blushed upon admitting her feelings for me.

I was grinning really wide. _The_ Isabella Swan like me.

The most beautiful girl to ever existed told _me_ she like me. Nothing and no one could ruin this night for me. It was too perfect.

"Then why would you avoid me if you like me?"

"Look at you Edward…" She walked in front of me so my back was leaning on the rail. "…you're perfect. You are gorgeous. You are funny, smart, sweet, thoughtful, caring. You're way too good for me. You don't deserve someone like me."

"Bella. I've told you a hundred times before, you. are. perfect. Why do you have to think so lowly of yourself?"

"Because I feel like I only deserve to be loved by jerks especially the way I have treated you today. It was not right to just avoid you like that. I should have talked to you about my feelings but I was so confused I don't know what you would think of me. I'm a jumbled mess. I couldn't even put into words what I'm feeling that's why can't talk to you. I don't know if you would understand me."

"I'm here. I'm listening Bells." I held and kissed both of the back of her hands.

"I'm scared Edward. I'm scared to get hurt again. I'm scared to give my trust to someone. Jacob left me so broken, Edward. You don't deserve someone like me. Someone so broken and pathetic and plain."

"I'll prove to you that I won't _ever_ hurt you the way he did. And don't you dare think of yourself as pathetic and plain Bella. I'll always be here. I don't see a broken girl before me. All I see is a strong and stunning angel who deserves to be happy."

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

His words were so truthful and heartfelt that it made me cry. I was speechless by his words that I just smiled at him.

He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

"And now, for my other surprise." He turned me to face the skyline and he positioned himself behind me. I leaned in his chest and savor the moment. His scent was intoxicating it made me lightheaded.

He pointed on the north side facing the New York Bay and nodded on the waiter standing by the doorway of the suite.

As soon as the waiter radioed someone, fireworks started to shoot up. It lit the whole sky and the reds, greens, yellows and blues of the fireworks were like fairy dust glittering and showering to onlookers below.

My heart swelled knowing that the fireworks display was for me. This has been, by far, the most sweetest and I presumed to be, the most extravagant thing a guy has ever done for me.

I glanced at Edward to see him staring at me. I was suddenly thankful for the New York night for concealing my blush.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: [outfit on profile]**

**sorry if the story isn't fluffy enough..like i said before i'm not really good at doing that kind of stuff..**

**is the story still dragging? REVIEW :D**


	22. FIREWORKS AND BEACHES

**A/N: a special ((SHOUTOUT)) to xxcaityxx: you're review is totally awesome and thank you for taking time to check out the outfits i was putting up..and for that the this chapters i'll be posting is for you..you have no idea how happy i am when i read it and thank you also for the honest criticism..i'll try my best to make them get together already..**

**I'm an ENEMY****: you and i both wish that ALL guys were as perfect as edward..can't god make him then clone him for the benefit of all edward fans? he would really do us a BIG favor..LOL :D**

**stupidlambb****: i didn't know how to put so i just referred to julia as her nanny..**

**Daddy's Little Superstar****: i'll try to have make a playlist..and i believe the bird you were talking about was an ostrich? **

**_anyway..thank you all for the awesome reviews..i really appreciate it..i kept writing because of you guys..hope you enjoy reading :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 22: FIREWORKS AND BEACHES

BPOV

"It's so beautiful Edward. Thank you for this." I smiled at him.

"Nothing would still be as beautiful as you Bella." He said softly.

I stared into his smoldering green eyes. They were intense and filled with passion.

The next thing I know, his lips had touched mine. I was too stunned to react at first but then I kissed him back.

His lips were far from what I imagined it to be. It was soft and supple and tasted sweet. His hands slithered behind my waist to pull me closer. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly accepted.

The fireworks that was happening while we were kissing was more fantastic than what I have witnessed awhile ago.

My fingers knotted with his hair making him moan and pull me closer not wanting to end our kiss.

When I pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and we were both gasping for air. A silly smile was planted on both our faces, reminiscing the kiss that took place.

"You know, you shouldn't have spent so much on that fireworks display." I said after gaining enough air inside my lungs.

"Why's that?" He asked still holding me close to him.

"The fireworks from kissing you was way better and cheaper might I add" I laughed at his amused expression.

"You can kiss me anytime Bella. Free of charge." He wink and bent down to kiss me again sweetly.

"Is that applicable to all the girls too?" I raised my eyebrow playfully at him.

"Nope. My lips are only meant for you _my _Bella." His voice was so sweet my knees turned to jelly.

"_My_ Bella?" I questioned him. Although the thought of me being him was making my heart flutter.

"Uhh…you can call me your Edward" He said sheepishly.

"I would love that _my_ Edward." I snaked my hands up his chest and wrapped it around his neck to pull him down.

I kissed him softly at first then it deepened. I was oblivious to the world around and was only focused on Edward and his luscious lips.

When we pulled away, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that for a moment taking pleasure in holding each other.

"Is there any place you want to go my Bella?" Edward murmured from the top of my head.

"Let's go to a beach" I said cheerfully.

He intertwined our fingers and led me out the door to the elevators. When we reached the lobby, the valet handed him the keys to his car. He opened the passenger side of the door not missing to glare at the valet who was looking at me in a seductive but creepy manner.

When we reached the beach, I took off my shoes and took comfort on feeling the sand beneath my feet. Edward did the same holding his shoes on his left hands while putting his right on my waist to pull me closer.

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

Bella was taking pleasure in feeling the sea breeze blowing her brown hair away from her face with her gaze fixed on the ocean in front of us.

The moon light touching her face was making her more beautiful than ever. I couldn't stop staring at her.

She looked so relaxed. Something I haven't seen from her before. Her smile was making her glow and her eyes painted happiness and contentment. I had the sudden urge to kiss her again but refrained from disturbing her moment of peace.

She sighed then turned to look at me. She smiled then took my hand.

"Come. Let's go for a walk" I let her dragged me to the end of the beach talking about how she would love to have a beach front house someday but we had turn back to where we came from since we had reached the end of the beach.

I smiled seeing how different Bella is from when I first met her.

I saw her shiver from the cold. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her she looked at me then smiled.

"Thank you." Then went back to look out at the sea.

"Anything for you." I replied.

I stared at her seeing her closed eyes and hear her faint breathing.

She glanced at me and seeing the smile plastered on my face, made her eyed me curiously.

"What is it?"

"You just look so beautiful and cute." I stated.

"That's not it." She bit her lip and pouted.

"Did you know how cute you are when you pout and bit your lip like that?" I smirked.

"You're making me impatient Edward." I had to laugh when she whined.

"Then I have to do that more often to see how cute you are." I teased.

"Eeed-waaaard" Bella was already getting frustrated she look as if she'll pull a tantrum. I was clutching my stomach to keep from laughing so hard.

"I just…" I panted still not gaining enough oxygen to talk. "…I've never seen you more relax like right now."

"Oh…that it? Well…the beach, or the water maybe…they keep me sane. When I have problems or when I just want to be alone I'd just go to a beach then I'd be perfectly fine after that. It's very calming to hear the waves splashing then feel the wind blowing on my face."

"Thank you my Bella" I said after listening to her.

"For what?" She questioned me.

"For sharing this with me and telling me about it." She replied with a shrug then wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think I should get you home. It's getting late."

We drove back to her apartment talking about cars. We were debating which of our car was better while she was holding my free hand. If only this night couldn't end, I would spend every moment of it with Bella.

I parked my car then walk her up to her door.

"Thank you for this wonderful night my Edward." Hearing her say my name and knowing that I am the only Edward in her life made electricity shoot all over my body. I caressed her soft cheeks and look intently at her.

"Thank you for going out with me and for making me the happiest man tonight" I leaned down and gave her a small kiss. She wrapped her arms on my neck then kissed me fervently. I wrapped my arms securely on her waist not wanting to let go.

After stopping to grab some air, I gave her a kiss on her forehead then to the tip of her nose down to her lips.

"I wish we could stay like this but I have to go and you need to rest." I said while leaning my forehead against hers.

"Ok. Will you call me when you get home? I want to make sure you come home safe and I'll missed you" She said breathlessly.

"I promise and we still have the whole weekend ahead of us. I can visit you if you want." I asked silently hoping she would allow me to see her.

I can very well admit that I am addicted to Bella that I _need_ to see or hear from hear every moment of the day.

"Will you promise that also?"

"Promise what?" I asked confused.

"That you will visit me every day this weekend?"

"I promise you my Bella, that I will visit you every day of every weekend." I was more than happy to know that I will get to see my angel more than what I expected.

She smiled at me and tip toed to kiss me one last time then went inside her apartment.

I walked happily to my car and drove home. I was already missing Bella so I called her immediately when I reached my room. We talked for a while then exchange good nights and hung up.

For the first time since I can remember, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: I plan to put another POV on the next chapter so it could explain something brewing**

**and i'm really really really sorry for this terrible chapter..im out of my mind lately..and if the story is still dragging..**

**so i need to know what you're thinking okay?**


	23. MIND OF A LEECH

**A/N: okay so this is just a filler to explain what's supposed to going on..and admit it..we all love to hate them :D**

**_and i am sorry if i haven't acknowledge ALL of the reviewers.._**

**_if you must know.._**

**_i love you all for taking time to review.._**

**_i just can't help naming reviewers who were as crazy as me (LOL) or had truly caught my attention for me to acknowledge them.._**

**_but I DO LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS :D_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23: MIND OF A LEECH

BPOV

Before I knew it, the weekend was over and it was again Monday.

Edward has kept his promise and spend the weekend with me. He arrived at noon on Saturday and we both grabbed lunch and hang out with the guys at the Hale's.

Alice and Rose made me tell everything that happened during our date. They were envious when I told them about the fireworks display. They awwed when I informed them of the kiss and our walk on the beach.

Then he brought me to his house and introduced me to his parents, Carlisle and Esme yesterday. They we're such great people. Carlisle was very compassionate and like Edward, a perfect gentleman. Esme was loving and caring that it made me wished to have a mother like her.

Don't get me wrong, Julia is very good at taking care of me but the thought of having a real mother like Esme made me want them to adopt me too but then again, Edward and I would be brother and sister and that is something I wouldn't want to be happening.

After getting caught in traffic regardless of my driving ability, I reached school with a few minutes to spare. I went to my first period already awaiting lunch to see Edward.

*~*~*~*~*

TPOV

It was lunch time and Lauren and Jessica was doing their usual routine before lunch.

Fixing their hair, retouching their make-up and checking out their outfit as if there would be any miracle to change their ugliness in the mirror.

Luckily, I was blessed with good looks and a nice body which makes it so easy to find guys approaching me not the other way around because obviously I am very different from my two friends who had to ask guys to go out with them. They are such skanks.

I pity them but I can't blame myself if I am beautiful and all the boy's attention were on mine. Except for Emmett and Jasper. I can understand them though, they have Rosalie and Alice they have good looks but nothing compared to mine.

I guess I can deal with two guys not wanting me.

When we reached the cafeteria, all guys look at our direction. They were drooling over my outfit which took me so hard to mix and matched this morning. I was used to this ogling by the male population especially knowing they can only dream of even talking to me. I was too good for these idiots to even waste my time to look at them.

I sat down on our table and was instantly surrounded by wannabes who would pay big to even be near me.

I surveyed the cafeteria looking for one person who was too nice to asked me out.

Edward Cullen.

Ever since he stepped foot in this school, I knew we were meant to be. He was just a gentleman and too shy to ask me out. If only he knew he shouldn't be intimidated by my beauty and that we are meant for each other.

Besides, I was getting annoyed at Jacob. He was only after my body anyway and when I asked him to buy me stuff or take me on a date on expensive restaurants, he would always come up with stupid excuses. What a jerk. If only he knew how lucky he is that he get to spend time with _the_ Tanya Denali.

After sleeping with him while he and Isabella Swan was still together, I didn't expect him to be so horny all the time. Maybe that's what you become when your girlfriend wouldn't want to do the deed.

I scowled at the thought of Isabella Swan. I really hate the girl. She always have everything. The looks, attention, money, brains, boys, I could go on and she would always be the best. It was a good thing she got sent on Germany. I was having a field day when I found out about it.

I spread the rumors of her doing drugs and everything and with just one snap, Northridge High believe it and Isabella Swan was ruined. These stupid people were just so gullible. They would believe anything you feed them.

I can remember how her best friend, Alice Brandon, tried to stop me and protect her but I was too good.

I replaced her. _I am Northridge High's Queen._

Everyone was worshipping the ground I walked on. If only Alice joined and followed me then she would be friends with the most popular and elite of the school when Bella left.

Anyway, not my loss.

Then all of a sudden Bella had the guts to return and Edward Cullen was all over her. She always have to ruin things when they were getting good for me.

"Oh my god!" I can hear Jessica shrieked.

"Jeez Jess. I'm not planning to be deaf. Will you shut up?" I glared at her. She look at me quizzically.

"Are you okay Tanya?" Lauren asked me.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned them.

"Didn't you hear what Stacey said?" Lauren replied. Stacey is a sophomore who's like a dog always following our every move and _always_ dresses like me. It irritates me that she had no sense of originality.

Jessica motioned for Stacey to talk. She looked nervous and scared. It made me curious what news she brought. She always acts like this whenever she have a bed news to deliver.

"Well…umm…me and my friends were hanging out near the Four Seasons last Friday…and…umm...we saw Edward and Bella together…they were on a…date and…I found out…the fireworks show on New York Bay…well…that was for Bella."

Did I just heard that Edward and Bella went on a date? And that the fireworks display I saw was for Bella?

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" The whole cafeteria went silent from my outburst. My blood was boiling I looked at Bella's table and saw that Edward had his arms around Bella's shoulder. They were sharing their lunch and he was kissing the top of her head.

They look at me as if I was crazy then they went back to talking with their friends like nothing happened.

I couldn't stand to look at the bitch and _my_ man together so I stormed out of the cafeteria and went to my place of solace.

I opened the bathroom door and looked at myself on the mirror.

This cannot be happening. The bitch was getting her revenge at me. For sleeping with her boyfriend and now she's taking _my_ man.

I won't let that happen. Nobody messes with me.

I always get what I want and right now, Edward Cullen is the one I want.

Isabella Swan will have to regret ever coming back to this school, better yet, she will regret ever meeting me.

If she thinks I'll leave her alone after embarrassing me on the parking lot on our first day, she's wrong.

She'd be stupid to think that it will end there because this is only the beginning.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the person I needed for my plan.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**A/N: [outfit on profile-oh and if by chance you didn't like the outfit i chose for the leeches it's okay, i never really put too much effort in making them..i just tried to make it as SLUTTY as possible..hehe]**

**okay..i need to know how terrible or good this chapter is..review please :D**


	24. DISTRACTIONS

**A/N: this chapter is for ALL the reviewers namely: **

**_BellaD, I'm an ENEMY, maya la be, HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, RosieCullen-Black, anna23xo, the pen fatelle, VainVamp, vampyregurl09, twilightgurrl, Colours-Ayla, kat-heart-twilight, stupidlambb, xcshortie, Atalanta17, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, chxu0303, Shari Tamwood, Locketful o' Heartache, Stupid Lamb Wannabe, Samirabws, Daddy's Little Superstar, 83, xXMoonyeenXx, flutetenorsaxplayer2008, xxsoniaxx, RaekelPixieCullen, grace-grace13, Valery3019, YUN MIN-TWILIGHTFAN, xxcaityxx, animal8_**

**whew..since y'all have put put so much effort into reviewing..i also made an effort in mentioning your names for the other readers to know how thankful i am of you reviewing..thank you..and ohh..if you haven't notice..this chapter is for you..**

* * *

CHAPTER 24: DISTRACTIONS

JACOB POV

"Jacob" I turned to see the owner of the voice.

"What?" Tanya came standing I front of me. She had this evil smirk which means she have another plot to ruin someone's life.

"How are you and Bella?" She asked.

"Obviously not good." I scowled at the thought that Bella would rather be with Edward Cullen than me after what happened during lunch last week.

My face still showed the damage he did. If only I was prepared for his attack I would have done more damage to that pretty boy face of him.

"How bout' I help you get her back?"

"Why would you do that?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You want Bella and I want Edward. You hate Edward and I hate Bella." She stated simply.

Tanya always hated and envied Bella and hearing from her now that she will help me get back with her means she's plotting another plan against her.

I was stupid enough to let her use me to hurt Bella.

Tanya was no comparison to Bella but she provided me something Bella couldn't give. I mean, I'm a teenage guy with raging hormones. I couldn't wait for forever for that to happen so I settled with someone who would be willing to do it.

I only realized I love Bella when she left and even if I begged Alice to tell me where she was residing, I know I hurt her too much for her to even talk to me so I let her go and move on.

When Bella came back, I was so happy I wanted to run to her. I realized then that I still love her but when I saw the look on Cullen's face when he saw _my_ Bella, I wanted to murder him.

When he and his little group came, the attention I have from the girls wavered and it irritated the hell out of me because I was not use to this. Then he had to be the soccer team's captain and have a nice car and richer than me. Maybe I can settle with that, but with Bella, I won't ever let him take her away from me.

I looked at Tanya, I know she is crazy about Edward and if helping Tanya with her plan is the only reason for me to get Bella back and for Cullen to leave her alone, then I'm all for it.

"What are you thinking?"

"I know Bella is having trust issues with guys after what you did to her." She smirked. "So I'm planning, since Edward and her had started dating…"

"What?!" I know Edward likes Bella but for her to actually agree to go out after knowing him for not more than a month really surprised me.

It took me a long time to convince Bella to go out with me because of how her parents ended up, she was too picky with guys. She was so cautious for fear that she would eventually end up getting hurt and alone like what happened to her dad. It was an advantage that we were friends first before we started dating so trusting me and getting to know me was out of the picture.

"As I was saying, since they started dating, it would be the perfect way to ruin whatever they would have. We can make Edward cheat on her then you can be there to comfort her. I'm sure she'll be so mad at him she won't even talk to her again."

"And how will you be able to do that?"

"The annual dance will be held next week. All you have to do is show up and I will do the rest. So are we clear?" Tanya was too excited for my liking.

"Ok. Got it." I stalked away from the cafeteria.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

After hearing Tanya freaked out for whatever reason, me and the guys went back to talking about the annual dance.

Alice and Rosalie were already making plans on the imminent shopping trip we'll have to make. It was a formal event so the boys will also be doing a shopping trip but Alice and Rosalie won't allow them to come with us saying that our attires would be a surprise. This got me in a foul mood.

"It's alright my Bella, I'll see you after that" Edward's voice was enough to sooth me.

"Humph. I hate you Alice." I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Stop it Bella. We won't hesitate to drag you even if you don't want to." Rosalie responded.

"But I don't want to go shopping like you guys do and then you won't even let the guys come with us." I whined.

"Oh please Bella. You'll live a day without being without your _boyfriend_." Alice replied.

I blushed upon hearing those words. I never thought about Edward as my boyfriend in fact, we haven't talked about that yet. I suddenly felt uneasy and awkward.

_Would Edward think of me as her girlfriend? Would he even want to be?_ I thought to myself.

Sure we knew we liked and cared for each other a lot and we act like a couple but does that mean that he's already my boyfriend?

My questions were answered when he spoke.

"Bella _might_ live a day without her _boyfriend_ but I sure won't live a day without _my girlfriend_." He winked at me and pulled me tightly towards him then he kissed my lips tenderly.

My heart swelled when he referred to me as his girlfriend. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him.

"You guys are too sweet. You're making me sick." Jasper commented.

"You're just jealous." I stated then stuck my tongue out at him. He mocked my actions and wrapped his arms around my best friend. I had to laugh at our childish act.

We talked for awhile until the bell rang. Edward and I walked hand in hand towards Biology.

"So…I'm your girlfriend?" I asked nervously dreading to know that he might only be playing with the guys during lunch and not really meant it.

"I really wanted you to be my Bella." He said sincerely. "and I'm sorry if I didn't asked you in a romantic way I-"

I cut him off with my answer. "I really love to be your girlfriend my Edward."

He gave me his crooked smile and pulled me closer. He kissed the top of my head then held my right hand in his.

I didn't get to focus during class because of the relentless chill coursing through my body courtesy of Edward playing with my hands. He would draw imaginary circles or trace the creases in my hands. Which I hate to admit, I really did like.

I would shoot him glares but he would reply it would his sexy smile and I will be dazzled enough to forget why I would be glaring at him in the first place. This cycle continued the whole hour until the bell rang where I have to momentarily take my hand back to fix my things.

He quickly grabbed my hand when we were out on the hallway and heading to our final class for the day.

* * *

**A/N: outfit on profile**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**if by any chance there is something wrong with the three chapters i posted today or the outfits was terrible..please inform me..i'm so sleepy that i can't even understand what i wrote..so yeah..i guess a goodnight would be appropriate..goodnight *zzzzz***


	25. DRESSING ROOM SITUATIONS

**A/N: im really sorry for the long update..our region (manila,philippines) got hit by a terrible typhoon and it was totally devastating..the flood in most areas had sunk their homes especially those near the rivers and creeks..and to make things worse, mud was all over the place..so i had volunteered in packing goods to be distributed to the victims for the entire week..then another typhoon came but thankfully it didn't do greater damage as expected..**

**xxcaityxx: yeah..i know how horrible my grammar is especially the tenses..i guess im not paying attention when my teacher taught us about those things..so im really sorry..and since i still have no idea how to correct it even if i try..the story including the following chapters will still have bad grammars..and i'll TRY to put a little bit more of jalice but i cannot promise..IM SORRY again..**

**stupidlambb: i was actually worried no one would like their pet names with each other..glad you liked it..thanks :D**

**xXMoonyeenXx: you know what..you actually gave me an idea..i was not actually planning on both jake and tanya make a fool out of themselves but i'm considering on doing that..**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH: tanya is an idiotic, skanky, over-achiever b**** and even if edward or any other person spelled out infront of her that edward doesn't want her she still wouldn't understand it..hahaha..**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25: DRESSING ROOM SITUATIONS**

_Fast forward to Saturday_

EPOV

"Lo'" Bella's groggy voice answered on the fifth ring. I chuckled at her cuteness

"Good morning beautiful. Time to wake up" I greeted her cheerily.

"What time is it?" She asked in a muffled tone.

"It's already 8 am and I think you and the girls are going to buy your dresses today. I don't want Alice to harass you-" I was cut off by an ear splitting sound from the other line.

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED! IT'S ALREADY 8 AND WE HAVE TO GO BY 9 OR ELSE ALL THE GOOD DRESSES WILL BE GONE!"_ I heard Bella groaned.

"Do you know how unholy it is to wake me up this early Pixie?" She muttered.

"_Whatever. Who was that on the phone?"_ Alice spoke on an acceptable volume.

"My boyfriend." My heart fluttered when I heard Bella said those words for the first out loud.

"_Well could you tell your boyfriend to hang up so we can go noooowww"_ Alice whined.

"No way Al. I'll talk to my boyfriend as long as I want." I chuckled when I imagine her sticking her tongue out.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't want to suffer the wrath of Alice." I explained although I myself don't want to end our conversation knowing that I wouldn't see her today.

I may seem pathetic and needy but not seeing Bella for a day would make me feel sick and agitated.

The reason is simple and obvious. I live for her. I live for my beautiful Bella. She was the very reason why I wake up with a smile on my face in the morning.

Without her, my life would be a boring nightmare and I was not planning on going through that.

"Pssh…Alice's wrath is nothing compared to Bella's wrath" She responded a little too seriously.

"I guess I should remember not to cross you then huh?" I gulped.

"You better." She chuckled. "I better get going Pixie's already giving me her death glare."

"Okay. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to die in vain. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Okay. Later. Bye."

I reminisced my moments with Bella. We would spend as much time together but time was against us since it really flies when you're having a good time and every moment with Bella was a good time.

My feelings for her grew stronger every moment I spent with _or_ without her. I realized I was already falling in love with her and it scared the shit out of me.

I fear that if I fell in love with Bella no matter how shallow or deep it may be that I would still get hurt in the end. I don't think I can handle it if she would ever leave me. Just the thought of it right now is killing me.

I would just have to control my feelings until I'm strong enough to accept the risk of loving and being prepared to the idea of possibly getting hurt.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

After talking to Edward, I hurriedly took a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, Alice had already laid out an outfit on my bed. I can hear her and Rosalie talking on the hallway.

I took the outfit and got dressed. I applied a light make-up to give my pale skin a little bit of color.

Me and the girls took my car and we headed to one of New York's shopping district, 5th Avenue.

"Okay so the dance will have a white theme but they strictly require for women to wear dresses with prints and men to wear tux." Alice said from the passenger side while Rosalie sat on the back.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"The school wanted to be inventive. They're tired of the typical formal wear so they decide to tweak a classy event. The girl's attire would bring color to the whiteness of the place which will act as the canvass while the black tux's of the men will balance it." Alice explained.

"Sounds cool." Rosalie commented.

"Yeah I'm feeling excited already. I think it would be awesome." I said. I parked my car then we headed off to the chain of stores to buy our dresses.

After 5 excruciating hours of shopping, the three of us finally bought a dress. Alice called up the guys, who only took an hour of shopping for their suit, to meet us at the pizza parlor near 5th Avenue.

When we arrived at the place, the guys were already there and 3 pizzas were laid on the table. I sat between Edward and Rose. He gave me a kiss on the cheek which I replied with a smile.

"I'm sooo hungry." I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and shove it in my mouth. Edward looked at me like I had eaten a cow.

"You have no idea what I went through" I said after finishing my first slice and grabbing another one. He chuckled at me and ate his pizza.

"So how was your shopping Jazzy? I bought something green!" Alice squealed while Jasper gave her a peck on the lips.

"Boring but then Emmett and Edward decide to make things more interesting." Jasper and Edward was laughing while Emmett was turning red from an unknown reason.

"What did you do Emmett?" Rosalie was now raising her voice.

"It's not me! Ask Eddie not me! Why is it you always blame me when there's trouble?" Emmett looked like he was about to cry.

I looked at Edward and Jasper who was now laughing so hard they could hardly breathe while us girls were looking at them in confusion.

"What did you do Edward?" I asked him in anticipation.

"E-E-mmett…was taking…s-so long in…the dressing room…" Edward could hardly talk from laughing. He took in a large breath to compose himself then started talking again.

"…and Jasper and I already bought ours and we just want to go. Then there is this really old lady from the counter who was flirting with Emmett when we arrived at the store. It was so nasty. So I told her my brother was having a hard time with his suit and needed help..." He was laughing all over again so Jasper took the liberty in finishing the story.

"When she came in the dressing room we didn't know that Emmett was only in his underwear and she started to harass him…he was screaming and running out of the dressing room and the whole store saw him in his boxers." By then everyone. except Emmett, was laughing so hard that we have grabbed the attention of the whole pizza parlor.

"It's not funny!" Emmett was starting to get pissed.

"Y-Yes…it is! If…o-o-only you've…seen your…face!" Edward butted in.

"It's okay babe. I still love you." Rosalie was trying to conceal her laughter but failed miserably.

"I'm glad you find it very funny Rose" He pouted.

"I'm sorry babe but you have to admit that is really funny." Rosalie was wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Finally Em, you got your own taste of medicine." I commented.

"How does it feel when the tables have turned?" Alice was still catching her breath.

"You'll be sorry Edward." Emmett threatened.

"Don't worry dear brother. I'll be prepared." Edward said smugly.

"We'll see about that. You wouldn't know what hit you." Emmett glared at his brother.

"Anyway, I want to thank you Bella." Jasper changed the topic.

"Me? What did I do?" Everyone looked at him curiously obviously confused by what he said.

"Because of you, I saw this side of Edward." He glanced at his friend who was now looking embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" I was still confused.

"Obviously, Edward doesn't know how to have a good time." Jasper started.

"Hey! Of course I do!" Edward said defensively.

"Yeah right" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah you're pretty boring before Bella came and you always had this crazy mood swings" Alice stated.

"Why are you all ganging up on me? I thought this was about Emmett?" Edward said while glaring at Jasper.

"Yeah it was but I never thought you would pull a prank like that. Who knew Edward Cullen can be as crazy as Emmett." Jasper explained.

"I was bored and maybe it runs in the family." Edward reasoned.

"Still doesn't explain why you would do it now. Why don't you just admit that you were that happy because of Bella that you would pull a prank on me, of all people? Stop denying it man it's so obvious." Emmett finally said.

"Alright alright. You got me. It's because of Bella." Edward turned to look at me then smiled.

"I mean who wouldn't be happy? I have the most beautiful girl as a girlfriend." He shrugged as if that was reason enough for him being so giddy. I blushed at his words.

"You really are something Bells. If only we have met you a long time ago, we wouldn't have to deal with the cranky Edward." Emmett said.

* * *

**A/N: [outfit on profile]**

** it saddens me that after a week, still, few people had reviewed :c..please let me know what you think..your comments inspired me to continuer writing..i would still appreciate it BIG TIME even if you reviewed a single word so please REVIEW :)**


	26. PHILANTROPHYCAL SWAN

CHAPTER 26: PHILANTROPHYCAL SWAN

EPOV

When we're finished eating, Rosalie and Emmett left to buy a suit since he was unable to do that earlier. Not long after, Jasper and Alice left which left me and Bella to pay for the tab. She was too fast and already handed a couple of dollars to pay for our meal just when I was about to reach for my wallet.

"Come on Bella, at least let me pay."

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'.

"What kind of guy am I if I let my girlfriend pay for the food?" I pouted.

"You'll be a gentleman. Besides, it's not about bruising your ego is it?" She said smirking.

"A gentleman is _not_ someone who let's a lady pay the tab." I reasoned.

"Oh come on Edward, what's so wrong about me spending my money on you? Anyway, there's nothing else you can do cause I already paid for it." She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay. I'll let it go this time."

_Stubborn gorgeous girlfriend._ I thought to myself.

"Thank you!" She said then kissed my cheek. We walked out of the pizzeria and headed to the parking lot.

"So are you doing anything today?" I asked wanting to spend more time with her.

"Not really. What are you planning?" She grinned at me.

"Would it annoy you if I told you I want to spend the day with you?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. Besides it's a weekend and you promise me you'll always see me and why would you even think of something like that?" She replied in disbelief.

"I just thought since we are always together that you wanted to at least have a time for yourself." I explained.

"That's silly Edward and to be honest with you, every moment that I spent without you makes me crazy because I would miss you so much." She blushed a deep red and stared at the ground. I lifted her chin with my finger and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You're not the only one getting insane my Bella. Trust me. I'm worse than you." She replied with a smile.

"So I was thinking, would you accompany me to the orphanage to visit the kids?"

"Sure. Did you bring your car?"

"Yeah but, if it's alright with you, I can drop my car at home then we can take your car?" She bit her lip again. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"What are you laughing at?" She pouted.

"Do you know how cute and irresistible you are when you bit your lip like that? I don't think I can control myself for not kissing you right now." We finally reached her car and I was standing so close to her I could almost feel her warm breath against mine.

"I guess…" She was staring at my lips while speaking. "…you just have to deal with the disappointment" She kissed the corner of my mouth then slid inside her car. She opened her window and poked her head out to look at me.

"Hey Edward," I was startled when she called my name, still unable to register what had happened. "when you can finally move, I'll be waiting for you at my apartment okay?" Then she sped off.

"Tease!" I yelled after her then raced to my car to follow her. Within 5 minutes, I saw her standing by the entrance grinning. I pulled up next to her and she got in with an evil smirk painted on her face.

"Thought you wouldn't come." She said smugly.

"You're an evil tease Bella." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Edward. You just look so cute when your pissed." She made up by kissing me softly on the lips.

"So where to?" I smiled at her. Instantly forgetting that I was annoyed.

"Can we stop by the grocer? I wanted to buy something for the kids."

"Anything for you."

After 3 minutes, we reached the grocer. We picked out sweets and other treats for the kids. Then we headed to the orphanage downtown.

"So do you usually go at the orphanage on weekends?" I was curious to see Bella doing philantrophical work, not that it didn't suit her.

It amazed me to know how pure and kind-hearted she is which makes it more difficult for me to not fall in love with her.

"I try to visit as often as I can. Besides the orphanage, I am the only family they have." Sadness was evident in her voice. I glance at her and saw her holding back her tears.

"Bella? Are you okay?" By now, we have arrived at the orphanage and Bella made no movement of going out of the car so I waited for her.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me sad and angry. I mean, how their parents can even sleep at night knowing they left their children at some place where instead of them taking care and loving their child, they would rather give them away. Look at me, I have everything I needed and wanted yet I would still ask for a better life whereas these kids, as long as they have someone to love them, they feel happy and contented. I feel so bad. I don't think I'm any different from their parents. And now I'm blabbering and you must think I'm crazy."

I pulled her for a hug and rub her back to calm her down. By the time she had stopped crying, I pulled her away and wipe the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Bella, you aren't anything like their parents and I don't think you are crazy. These kids are lucky to have you. You are not even related to them but you still care and love them and that's what sets you apart from their parents. Please don't cry. You know it hurts me to see you cry." I pleaded with her.

"I'm sor-" I stopped her from saying sorry. I kissed her forehead then her lips.

"Don't be sorry for even feeling that way Bella. Now what do you say we go and meet these kids?"

"Okay." We got out of the car bringing the food we bought. We entered an old apartment building and were greeted by a middle aged woman who was wearing glasses.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Good to have you hear my child." The lady greeted her with a hug.

"Hello Ms. Smith. Please call me Bella. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Ms. Smith, she is the director of this orphanage."

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Smith." I shook her hand then wounded it securely around Bella's waist.

"You have a nice boy here Bella. You are lucky." Ms. Smith led us to a long hallway.

"Thank you Ms. Smith and yes I am very lucky to have him." Bella looked at me passionately.

"I'm sorry Ms. Smith but I think I am the lucky one here. Bella is such a kind, beautiful and intelligent woman." I stated. I glanced at Bella who was again blushing from my comment.

_How I love to see her blush and run my fingers on her soft cheeks._ I said silently.

"That you are right my son. If I were you, I wouldn't let this girl go." When we reached the far end of the hall, we turn right and stopped at a door.

"I wouldn't even dream of doing that." I whispered while staring at my angel. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her strawberry scent.

Ms. Smith opened the door and when the kids saw us, they stampede their way to us.

"Beeeeeelllllllllaaaaaaa!!!" It was the only words I could hear before she was being dragged into the room by the children leaving me outside the door. Ms. Smith laugh beside me and motioned for me to follow her.

"Ms. Smith?" She looks at me after admiring the kids interact with Bella.

"Are they the only kids living here?" I questioned.

"No. We group the kids according to their age and when Ms. Swan visited here two years ago, she already fell in love with the kids but some of them were already adopted so we now only have 10 preschoolers here."

Bella came up to us and took my hand and introduced me to the children.

"Kids, I want you to meet Edward Cullen."

A series of "Hi Edward" was heard from the bunch of kids. "Hello there" I waved at them.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews guys :D..i would very much appreciate it if you REVIEW more :D..**


	27. LITTLE ANGELS

**stpidlambb: yea i know and that's because i'm running out of ideas so i decided to throw something new.**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: gawd!! took you long enough..haha..my reviews are getting pretty dull without you *pout*..anyway i'll be wanting a hundred reviews from you..LOL :D**

**xxcaityxx: thanks..people are trying to build everything back..**

**Devil'sMaster: you little devil :D..i'll be expecting that three-word-review of yours ;)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27: LITTLE ANGELS

EPOV

"Ok kids. Why don't you introduce yourself to Edward so he will know your names?" Bella sat in the middle of the room with me sitting beside her.

"I'll go first!" a brown haired boy with a beanie raised his hands. Bella laugh and motioned for him to continue.

"Hi! My name is Nicholas but you can call me Nick. I'm 6 years old and Bella is my girlfriend." Nick extended his hands at me. I smiled at him then shook it gently.

"You didn't tell me you already have a boyfriend." I whispered at her while raising my eyebrows playfully. She snickered at me then elbowed my ribs.

Another boy stood up. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. He walked over towards us and stopped in front of me.

"I'm Oliver. I'm this much." Oliver held up four fingers in his right hand.

"Hello Oliver. I'm Edward." I smiled at him. He return to his sit then two kids stood up.

One was a boy with black hair and hazel eyes and another girl with the same color of hair but a darker shade of brown for her eyes. The boy was pulling the girl with him.

"Hi Edward!" The boy greeted me.

"Hello there. What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Gabrielle but you can call me Gab and this," She put her arm around the girl. "is my twin sister Danielle, you can call her Dani."

"Hello Edward." Dani spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Hi Dani. It was nice meeting you." I smiled at her to make her less uncomfortable. She may not be used to seeing new people but she returned my smile then sat back down.

"Corinne why don't you introduce yourself" Bella called on a girl with blonde hair. She bounced to us and smiled wildly.

"Hi Edward! My name is Corinne. I want you to meet my best friend…" Corinne turned around and called on another girl with short curly brown hair. The girl doesn't seem to like having the attention to herself much like Bella. Corinne placed her hands on her hips when the girl didn't budge.

"Bella…" Corinne pouted at her. "Erica doesn't want to stand up." I chuckled at her. She reminds me so much of Alice.

"Erica? Would it be okay for you to come here and introduce yourself?" Bella ask sweetly. The girl stood up and walked beside Corinne.

"My name's Erica. I'm 5 years old." Erica spoke while nibbling on her thumb.

"Hi Erica."

Two boys stood up followed by two girls.

"I'm Connor and I'm 6 years old. My best friend is Keira she's 5." A boy with dark brown hair pointed to the girl with blonde hair beside her. The girl waved at me and I waved back.

"This is my other best friend, Adam." Connor pointed to the boy with light brown hair and brown eyes on his right.

"I'm 5 years old." Adam said.

I noticed the last girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes hadn't spoken up yet so I took the initiative to talk to her.

"Hello. May I know your name?" I bent down so we are at eye level.

"Lily and I'm fo' years old"

"Well hello Lily" She smiled at me then the four kids sat down.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

Seeing Edward interact with the kids made my heart sore. He looks so sweet and caring. _I'd bet he would be a great father._ I thought to myself.

"Bella, Bella. What is that?" Nick was pointing to the bags that we brought.

"I don't know…what do you guys think?" I asked them playfully.

"Presents!" shouted Kiera.

"Toys!" Oliver yelled.

"Food!" Erica and Corinne said in unison.

"Okay okay. Erica and Corinne are right. We brought some food. Now who wants one?"

Ten pairs of hands raised their hands. The joy emanating from these kids was contagious. I can saw Edward having fun as well.

"Ok would you please line up in front of Edward so he could give you the food?" The kids ran up in front of him struggling to be first.

"Kids…no pushing. All of you will get one. You just have to fall in line okay?" Edward spoke in a soothing manner.

A chorus of "Yes Edward" came from them. Leave it to him to dazzle even the kids with his charm.

"Okay boys and girls. Remember to say thank you" I stated.

I handed Edward a bag of goodies to be distributed to each one of them. After we were done, the kids huddled together sharing their food with each other.

Edward and I watched them with smiles on our faces.

"I can now understand why you are so attached to these kids Bella" Edward said his focus still on the kids.

"It's not difficult to not love these kids. You know, I really admire them." I glance at him to see him staring at me.

"How?" Edward inquired.

"They've gone through so many hardships life can bring at a young age but they still manage to smile and be optimistic about life. Look at them, they may look like normal kids who are carefree and have no clue as to what is happening around them but to us, we know their past, we know that they're too old for their age maybe because they've learn that life is not that easy early on. I just wish I can make them feel how much they are loved and I wanted to take away any hurt or pain they went through. If I would compare myself to them, I would be pathetic knowing I am an adult yet I can't even move on from what happened to me. I wish I could be like them. I wish I could be happy regardless of the pain I went through." I felt Edward hugged me. When I looked up he smiled at me then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm here Bella. I hope you would let me help you forget about your past. I'll wait for you until you are ready and I won't get tired of waiting even if it takes forever." He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"I understand you now and I trust you. I know that what I feel for these kids is the same way you feel about me. You want to take away the pain and hurt that Jacob had caused me. I hope you won't give up on me Edward because you're really important to me and you're the only one who makes me really happy." I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest.

"I won't give up on you my Bella. Never ever." He said those words with conviction.

"Edward, why are you hugging my girlfriend?" Nick was glaring at Edward.

"Umm…well…because Bella is my girlfriend too, Nick." Edward explained nervously. I chuckled at seeing him squirm because of a kid.

"You should learn to share. Bella said we should always share with each other and now I want to play with Bella" Nick pouted. I laughed at how cute he was.

"Okay Nick. Edward will share me with you. Come on let's go" I took his hand while my other hand was holding onto Edward's and lead him to the playground just outside their room.

"I only want you and me to play Bella." Nick crossed his arms across his chest. I looked at Edward apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll go play with the other kids." Edward said sullenly but not missing to give Nick a look and went back to the room where all the kids were playing.

"Come on Bella. We can race to the top of the jungle gym! I can climb fast now. I always beat Oliver and Gab" Nick said excitedly.

"Okay little one. If you lose you're gonna push me on the swings."

"I'm not little anymore Bella. I'm a big boy now. I always protect the girls from monsters under their bed." Nick said smugly.

"Really? Wow! The monsters must be very scared of you huh?"

"Yep and they won't be coming back. Nobody will hurt them like my dad always did to me." Nick's word came out easily as if it has no meaning but the thought of him when I saw him arrived at the orphanage a year ago made me want to cry.

He was badly beaten up with black and blue bruises all over his body. A concerned neighbor of them had come to the police to report his abusive dad. He would always come home drunk and paddle his son blaming Nick for the death of his mother who died giving birth to him.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again Nick. Remember that okay?" I told him with anger evident in my voice.

"Yes Bella. I'm sorry if I made you mad." Nick bent his head down and played with the dirt on the ground.

"I'm sorry Nick. You didn't make me mad. I just don't want any of you to get hurt again. Promise me you will always be safe okay?" I hugged him tightly.

"I promise Bella. Now let's go. Pleeeeeaaase. I wanna race you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the jungle gym.

* * *

**A/N: kids' pictures and outfits on profile.**

**do you guys think it's kinda boring? REVIEW please ;)**


	28. GREEN EYE IS GREENEYED

**A/N: im terribly, superbly sorry for keeping you guys waiting and by the end of this chappie..i would be positively sure that you will be pissed at me..BEFORE YOU READ THIS..i wanted to warn you that i may not be updating in a while..besides the fact that i have to start continuing my studies starting next week..im at a dead end here..i dont know how to go on with the story..and im really really sorry for that *sniff sniff*..i hope you guys forgive me..but i promise you guys that i will finish this story..you can probably expect my next update in about 2 weeks or the latest will be in a month..this chappie is what i've squeezed out of my crazy mind right now and if it turned out bad..just tell me..and oh..another WARNING..**

**_dont read this chapter if you seriously hate cliffies.._**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: i actually catched the first part but the next..uhh..not really..hehe..please dont be mad at me :c**

**hottie911****: thank you :) but no..this is only my first fanfic..**

**stupidlambb****: yea and they are cute..gotta love those kids..**

**Devil'sMaster****: i'm guessing it smells like Emmett? :D**

**TwiLust****: edward doesn't know about the orphanage until bella asked him..hope i cleared that up :)**

**so..again im really sorry for the long wait..forgive me please..if only i can have edward give each of you a sweet kiss i would totally do so..peace!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 28: GREEN EYE IS GREEN-EYED

EPOV

After Nick stole my Bella away, I walked back to the room where the other kids were playing.

_Stop being childish Edward. Nick's only a kid. You shouldn't be jealous of him._ I scolded myself.

"Edward!" Corinne came running to me and pulled me to a chair.

"Read us a story." She handed me a book of fairy tales and sat down next to the girls. The boys were happily playing with their toys in the corner of the room.

"Okay. What story do you want me to read?" I asked them.

"I want Cinderella!" said Corinne.

"No I want to hear Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" said Erica.

"I want Beauty and the Beast!" yelled Danielle.

"Me too! I want Beauty and the Beast" Lily clapped her hands joyfully.

"Me too! Me too!" shouted Keira.

"Okay then. I guess were gonna read Beauty and the Beast. Will that be okay with you Corinne? Erica?" I asked the two girls.

"Yes. I like Belle her name's like Bella" said Erica.

"And she's pretty too, like Bella" Corinne agreed.

"You are absolutely right. Okay. Here goes…Once upon a time…" I read the story to the girls while putting some animations and voice overs. "…and they lived happily ever after." I finished.

The girls clapped in excitement asking for me to read another story but we were interrupted when Ms. Smith came inside the room.

"It's music time" She said.

"Aww…but we still want Edward to read another story." Keira whined.

"And we haven't played with Edward yet." Gabrielle interjected.

"Why don't we all go with Ms. Smith and maybe I could play something for you then we can continue what we are doing? How's that sound?" I looked at Ms. Smith for permission. She smiled at me then told us to follow her to the music room.

When we entered the music room, a big grand piano was sitting in the corner. I walked over it and ran my fingers across the ivory keys. I sat on the bench while the kids huddled around me and the piano.

"Can you play the piano Edward?" Erica spoke.

"Yes. Do you want me to play?" I asked the kids around me and a chorus of 'yes' echoed on the room.

I positioned my fingers on the keys and played the music that's been running in my mind this past couple of weeks. I just finished the lullaby and it's still fresh from my memory.

It was obvious that the lullaby was inspired by Bella.

When the first notes of the lullaby sounded across the room, my mind was lost into thinking about my relationship with Bella. I closed my eyes and thought about _my_ Bella. I didn't need to worry about forgetting the notes because it was as if I had played the lullaby a thousand times before. It was like my heart was singing and playing for her instinctively.

Everything I felt about Bella was expressed through the lullaby. _Her _lullaby.

When the music ended, I heard boisterous cheers and clapping. I stood up and saw Bella standing in the doorway with a contented smile on her face. I walked up to her, kissed her forehead and held her hand tightly around mine.

"That was very beautiful Edward. I didn't know you knew how to play the piano." She spoke in awe.

"I stopped playing until now." I whispered.

"What changed?" She asked curiously.

"You of course. And the lullaby I just played…was about you"

"About me? You mean, you wrote that?" Her expression changed from confusion to shocked to happiness.

"Uhuh. I was inspired by you so I made _my_ beautiful angel a lullaby."

I almost toppled over when Bella surprised me by a hug. She hugged me so tight that I can feel my air was squeezed out of me. I heard her sniffled while her face was buried in my chest. I pulled her face away and stared at her.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ran my thumb on her cheeks. I didn't expect to receive this kind of reaction from her which got me worried.

"You, Edward Cullen, are the most amazing and sweetest boyfriend ever and I feel so lucky to have you." She said then wiped her tear-stained face.

"If having the most beautiful and perfect girlfriend makes me that guy then I guess you could blame it on my girlfriend." I winked at her. She chuckled lightly then led me to the music room with the kids listening to Ms. Smith.

"Excuse me Ms. Smith?" Bella called on the lady.

"Yes my dear?" She smiled at her urging her to speak. Bella faced the kids with sadness.

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short but Edward and I have to go now." The kids' expression turned into frowns. It must be depressing for them to be left alone again.

"But you haven't spent too much time with us Bella" Danielle pouted.

"And we haven't played with Edward yet" Adam said.

"Don't worry. Bella and I will come back again tomorrow. Right Bella?" I looked at her to see if she was okay with spending another day with me while visiting the children.

"Of course Edward." She smiled warmly at me then turned her attention on the children. "Edward and I promise to go back tomorrow."

We said goodbye to each child then thanked Ms. Smith for letting us visit the orphanage.

"Edward?" Bella spoke when I pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes my Bella?" I turned my gaze at her to see her fidgeting.

"Would you like…umm…to spend dinner with me…at my house?" She questioned.

"Of course I would like to spend it with you but won't I be intruding on your family?" I said my attention focused on the road.

"No. I usually have dinner alone or sometimes with Julia. I hardly see my father. He's always at work or on business trips." She said softly. We arrived at her apartment and parked my car. I got out and went to her side of the door to open it for her.

"Well in that case, I would really love to have dinner with you. Shall we?" I offered her my arm which she gladly took.

When we arrive at her apartment, Julia greeted us and led us over at the dining area. She served us some lasagna with garlic bread together with fresh salad.

"Thank you for coming with me Edward." Bella said after we finished eating and sat down on the couch on their living room.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be thanking you Bella. What I've experienced today was really rewarding. Those kids already had me wrapped around their fingers." I commented.

"They really are angels."

"So how long have they been staying there?" Although the children seem to receive proper treatment, it would still be different if they would be living in a proper home.

"Most of them had been there for more than a year already. It's not as good as living in their own home where they're supposed to be with their family but it's still better than their home or the streets." Bella responded.

"How did they end up there?" I asked quizzically.

"Uhh…well…Nick came last year…" She paused then bent her head down. I came sitting beside her bringing her close to me.

"If you're uncomfortable or you're not up to telling it, don't force yourself Bella." I said softly then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No, I want to. If you're going to spend time with them you should know what happened to them so you will know how to treat them without touching a soft spot."

"Ok. I'll listen. Whenever you're ready. Take your time my Bella." I said encouragingly at her.

"Nick was abused. When he came in the orphanage, he was badly bruised. We thought he wouldn't make it because of the amount of wounds he sustained. His dad would always come home drunk and he was blaming him for the death of his mother who died giving birth to him."

I felt ashamed of myself. My earlier feelings toward him were not only selfish but immature as well. I realized that Bella might be the only one who made him feel the love he didn't receive from his father.

"I couldn't imagine how a parent could even hurt their _own_ child." I thought out loud.

"For the first 2 months he kept to himself. He didn't talk. He wouldn't let anybody near him but I didn't give up on him. Everytime I visit the orphanage, I will make it a point to talk to him so he eventually warmed up to me. That's why we became very close and there isn't a reason for you to be jealous." She smirked at me.

If my eyes could jump out of its sockets, it would have right at that moment. Why did she even assume I was jealous of Nick although it was slightly true, how could she even tell?

"I wasn't jealous of him Bella." I reasoned quickly.

"Oh really? So I guess it was just my imagination that you happened to have a stare down with a _kid_." She emphasized the last word with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"I did _not _have a stare down with him!" I exclaimed which got her to burst out laughing.

"You…a-are…so…j-jealous…Ed-ward." She said in between laughing.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry if I don't want to share my girlfriend with other boys." I pouted and could feel my face flushed upon my admission.

"You are so cute when you're jealous. I think I might just make you jealous more often." She replied airily.

"You are sadistic, you know that?" I hmph-ed at her.

"Aww I'm sorry Edward. You just look cute when you pout. If only you knew how much restrain I'm putting myself on jumping you." She held her hand on her mouth shocked and blushed a fiery red and look down on the floor unable to meet my gaze.

I chuckled and lifted her chin with my fingers. I stared at her eyes and unconsciously leaned down to kiss her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck forgetting about her embarrassing moment. My arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to me.

I was too caught up in the moment that I forgot where we were.

We immediately pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY a million times for the cliffy but if im not asking too much..please review..i still love you all guys..hope you do the same for me..**


	29. UHH OH

**A/N: hey all! here's the long awaited chappy (sorry for the cliffy on the previous chappy)..this is actually the edited ver. of the chapter cos the one i made before was too dull and boring to read so i changed it..hope you guys liked it :D**

**Devil'sMaster****: that's a fever med right? wow..i remember taking those..i love the orange flavor than the strawberry one..heehee..**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 29: UHH OH...

BPOV

My heartbeat quickened when I realized that Edward and I were not alone.

Even though I am old enough to have a boyfriend, it still wouldn't look good to be caught making out with him.

I turned to look at the person who decided to disturb my moment with Edward.

My heart stopped and if I was standing, I may have fainted at that moment.

There standing in the door was my father, Charlie.

I muttered profanities to whoever signed my death sentence. Like I said before, Charlie may not be an on-hands dad but he was surely very protective of me being his only child and daughter as well.

I can still remember what happened when he found out that Jacob had cheated. If me and Julia weren't there to calm him down, World War 3 would begin and I'm not exaggerating.

He didn't even care that Billy Black, Jacob's father, is his friend. Because of this, it had strained their personal and professional relationship. He no longer talks to him and I found out that he declined in doing their planned business venture which would create a big empire which would help boost the Black's dwindling company growth.

I silently prayed that he would see reason and that Edward can still live through this night.

"Uhh…hi dad!" I spoke after getting the courage to look him in the eye. I gave him a hug and led him to the living room where Edward was still standing and looking calm and happy.

_Wait…what?!_ I gave him a second look to see if he was hallucinating which I'm not.

I gave him a confuse look and got a wink in return. I may like him a lot but if only I can stop the time, I would give him a nice, hard, painful slap in the head.

If he was as smart as I thought he is, he would be cowering in fear and pissing his pants after being caught by your girlfriend's father snogging her but instead he was looking smug and idiotic.

"Who is this boy Bella?" Charlie said with irritation evident in his voice. He never calls me Bella unless he's upset. I gulped hoping I would get out of this mess.

"Umm…Dad…This is Edward Cullen. M-my…boyfriend." I stuttered. I glanced at Charlie to see his facial features turn into confusion then contemplation to recognition.

"Cullen. Are you by any chance related to Edmund Cullen or Carlisle Cullen?" **(A/N: ok..i know Edward's dad is named Edward Sr. but since im the writer and the boss, I say his name is Edmund.)**

"Yes sir. My dad is Edmund and Carlisle is my uncle." Edward spoke wincing at the mention of his dad. I didn't know what happened to his parents because we haven't talk about them yet but I suddenly got curious as to what happened with them.

_Maybe it's too painful for him to talk about._ I thought to myself.

What Charlie said next caught me off-guard and made me smile at the same time.

"Well…you're lucky that your dad was a good friend of mine who I admire for being such a gentleman especially to the ladies and being raised by Carlisle, I presume, you were also taught to be polite and well-mannered. If not, I would be kicking you out of the door after seeing you kiss my daughter." Charlie scolded playfully.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I saw Charlie and Edward with smiles on their faces. I felt enraged when I realized I was worrying for nothing.

I gave Edward a death glare when he brought his gaze on me.

I picked up on their conversation when I heard Charlie talking.

"…and who is managing your business now?" Charlie asked with interest.

"Carlisle and Esme temporarily manages the company's finances since I'm only a minor but I get to run the business when they're too busy with their work or when I have no school. It's a good thing my dad taught me how to do it when he was still alive." Edward's strained voice was noticeable when he speaks of his father.

"Well…I believe in you kid. I know you can handle the business. If you ever need help you can call me." Charlie said patting Edward's shoulder.

My eyes bulged at his gesture. Never had Charlie became so nice and accommodating to any of the guys I'd been with. Even to Jacob who he considers his son back when we were still together. I don't know what Edward did to Charlie to like him immediately but I was really proud of my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan-" Edward started but was cut off by Charlie.

"Call me Charlie. We don't need formalities here kid." My dad chuckled.

"Charlie then. I'm sorry but I have to get going. I don't want to keep you and Bella up…" Edward looked at me when he said my name. "If it would be alright with you, I'll come by tomorrow morning? We promised the kids at the orphanage that we will visit them tomorrow."

"Of course kid. I don't have any problem with that. You can come here anytime you want." Charlie replied.

"Thank you sir. It was nice meeting you."

"Lead him to the door Bells. Drive safe Edward." He patted Edward on his shoulders then headed to his office.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it, releasing some of the anxiety I felt awhile ago. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we reached the door of my apartment, I remembered the smug look he gave me before and settled on voicing out my earlier thoughts.

"Are you stupid? Did you hit your head pretty hard for you to fool around with me?" I said acidly.

"What are you talking about my Bella?" Edward said innocently.

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about. My father saw us kissing and you were just composed and smiling like nothing happened?" I tried to be mad at him but the moment he held my gaze and caressed my cheeks, my anger wavered and I held the urge to sigh at his touch.

"I'm sorry my angel. It was not my intention to fool around with you. Although I was frightened when your dad caught us, I couldn't help but be happy. He may not remember me but I clearly remember him. When I was young, I would come to my dad's office. He was already teaching me how to run the company and I always saw him with my dad when they were doing businesses together and often times, he would go out with us when me and my dad would dine out. He said he wanted me to meet his daughter but apparently, _his_ daughter was always busy." He was smirking at the mention of me.

I never remembered Charlie mentioning a Cullen to me before but that was a given since he hardly comes home and I was always involved in different activities when I was a child.

"Can you imagine what we would be like if we met back then?" I wondered out loud.

"You'll probably have me as a boyfriend and wouldn't worry about a Jacob Black." He said the name with pure venom.

"Probably…Wow! Who would've thought?" I was still amazed by the fact that I may have had a chance to meet Edward early on if it wasn't for my co-curricular activities.

"Well…as much as I don't want to go my Bella, I better get going. I hate to keep you up this late and you need a lot of energy if you want to play with the kids tomorrow."

"Okay. Pick me up at 8?" I locked my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers with his hair.

"Sure beautiful." He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and pulled away immediately. I pouted at him and tip toed to feel his lips again.

"Bella…let's not push Charlie's buttons. We wouldn't want him to see us kissing again. I'm sorry my angel but I still want to be on his good side." Edward stated sullenly.

"I'll miss you." I admitted shyly.

"I'll miss you more my Bella." He gave me another kiss on the lips and also a kiss on my hand then headed for the door. He gave me his crooked smile before closing the door.

Today's events worn me out and my body was yearning for the comfort of my bed. As I was heading to my room, Charlie called on me from his office.

"Yes dad?" I peeked inside his office.

"Do you like the boy?" He looked up from the mess of papers from his table.

Charlie and I may not see each other all the time but we have an open relationship. We always talk about everything when we have the time and we make up for the lost time we weren't together.

"I do dad. A lot. I think…I'm falling for him but I don't know if I'm ready to go into that yet." I replied.

"I like him Bells. I think he's good for you BUT don't let him know that." I chuckled at him at trying to be a strict dad.

"I know you're scared but why don't you give it a try? What if he turns out to be the guy that's right for you? I may not be here all the time for you Bells but if you ever need anything you know I'll be there for you right?"

"I know dad. Thank you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to sleep now. You do the same okay? You need sleep too dad." I said worriedly at him.

"Okay Bells. Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: so??? how was it??**

**btw..i dont know when i'll be able to update again..but i'll try to post as soon as i can..**


	30. THE 'L' WORD

**A/N: i believe this is my longest chapter yet..and since its been too long that i've updated...i'd put a few lines from the previous chappy just to refresh your memory...**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen: i'll keep that in mind..i haven't thought of that part actually...still dont have a clue on how i'll go on with this..but i too, dont want the overused 'complications' so im still cooking up something unique and hopefully..awesome :D**

**stupidlambb, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: my loyal reviewers!!!:D..it's been too long since i read your reviews..i missed you guys :D..oh and HaPpY, my original chappy was supposed to be the gang walking up on them but as the ctory goes i found it boring so i changed it..but hey..at least that got you reviewing again :D..and yeah..it would be boring if they met back then..**

**devliza: thank you so much :D..im a novice so maybe not everyone is satisfied with my way of writing or maybe they just dont like the story...but i really love and appreciate those of you who review..that's why i mention them on the start of each chapter..so everyone will know how special you guys are to me :D..**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"I know you're scared but why don't you give it a try? What if he turns out to be the guy that's right for you? I may not be here all the time for you Bells but if you ever need anything you know I'll be there for you right?"_

_"I know dad. Thank you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug._

_"I'm going to sleep now. You do the same okay? You need sleep too dad." I said worriedly at him._

_"Okay Bells. Goodnight."_

* * *

CHAPTER 30: THE 'L' WORD

The next morning, I was awakened by someone poking my nose and running their fingers across my cheeks. When I peeked at the perpetrator I saw my gorgeous boyfriend smiling down at me.

"Good morning my beautiful angel. How was your sleep?" His voice was music to my ears.

"I love waking up like this" I answered groggily.

"I did promise you I will be the first one you see when you wake up in the morning." He gave me _my_ crooked grin.

"I'm glad you kept to your promise. What time is it anyway? And how did Julia, let alone, my dad allowed you to come inside my bedroom?"

"I told you I will do it didn't I? And its 9 already so you better get up because we are going to visit the kids today and it took me 15 minutes to convince Julia and Charlie, that I am only here for the sole purpose of sticking to my promise and that I won't make funny business with you. And might I add, Julia is a lot harder to convince than your dad." He explained.

"How so?" I gingerly sat up and rested my back on the padded headboard.

"Well, when I came, I asked them if I could personally wake you up and them my promise to you. Your dad just nodded and left saying he trust me but Julia just stared me down. I'm telling you, I am more afraid of her than your dad. I almost wanted to die when she looked at me." Edward's eyes were so wide with fear etched in his face. I couldn't contain my laughter when I saw his expression.

"It's not funny Bella." He pouted.

"I-m…sor-sorry…" I took a deep breath then continued, "it just amaze me that you weren't even scared when my dad caught us making out but when asking my nanny's permission to wake me up, you're almost pissing your pants." I burst out laughing again.

"Bells! She wasn't even talking but her death glare was enough to tell me everything that's going on inside her head" Edward whined like a 5 year old.

"Wow. She must really like you then huh? Jacob couldn't even walk me to my bedroom door." I chuckled.

"What can I say? It's the Cullen charm." He winked at me then helped me stand up and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, I will go and make you breakfast while you get ready." He gently pushed me towards the bathroom and walked out of the room. I took a shower and got dress.

When I walked out I could faintly smell the pancakes. I almost ran to the kitchen to devour my favorite breakfast.

I almost bumped on Julia when I turn the corner towards the kitchen.

"Edward is a really nice man Bells. I like him for you. Such a gentleman." She said while we walked to the kitchen together.

"I know and I like him too. A whole lot." I admired the man standing in front the stove humming my lullaby with his back facing us totally oblivious of his audience. When he turned to see us watching him, a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Breakfast is served my Bella." I sat on the chair which he pulled out. I inhaled the smell of my breakfast and started to eat when I noticed him just watching me.

"Why aren't you eating?" I said after swallowing my first bite. "Edward…this food…it's heavenly."

"Thank you and I am not yet hungry and I love to watch you eat." I glared at him.

"Edward, you should eat."

"But I'm not hungry Bella." He argued. I put my fork down and crossed my arms across my chest then pouted.

"I won't eat."

"Bella…" I stab on the pancakes and tried to feed him. He reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the food. I smiled at him happy that I won this battle.

"I can feed myself you know." He countered.

"I know but this is fun." I replied giddily.

When we both finished eating my breakfast, we head off to the orphanage. If Edward's driving before could match up to a Formula 1 racer, now he was maniacal.

"What got you so excited?" I questioned him.

"Oh…just wanted to see the kids already." He smiled charmingly at me. When we arrive at the orphanage, he practically ran to the door leaving me behind chuckling at his retreating figure.

The moment I reached the children's room, I could barely see Edward buried beneath the children jumping on him. I can distinctly hear his musical laugh above the ruckus.

"Now I'm jealous. I thought you kids love me more than Edward?" I pouted. My talking got the kids attention and they ran up to me.

"Bella! We still love you more than Edward!" Connor said.

"And you're still my girlfriend" Nick stated.

"Glad to hear that." I replied while ruffling his hair.

The day went by quickly much to my liking and pretty soon we were heading home. Between playing with the kids, I have told Edward about the other kids' backgrounds.

Gabrielle and Danielle were twins and their parents died in an accident and they have no other living relatives so they were brought to the orphanage 2 years ago.

Kiera and Corinne had the same history. They were left by their mothers on the front door of the orphanage. Kiera was now 5 years old and she practically grew there while Corinne was 2 months shy from being a year old when her mother left her.

Lily was put on adoption because her mother got pregnant at an early age and couldn't seem to take care of her.

Erica's family was very poor and her parents couldn't support her so they reluctantly left her at the orphanage seeing that she might have a better life compared to what they can't give her.

Oliver's mother was a drug user and when she was arrested, the social service handed him in the care of the orphanage.

Connor had no dad and his mother died of an illness and Adam, like Nick, had abusive parents.

I realized that the more he found out about the children, the more he came to love them. He instantly became a big brother to them. He was so protective of the girls and he was always playing with the boys. I almost had to drag him out of the orphanage not wanting to leave the kids.

From that moment, I knew that Edward would be a terrific dad and if I didn't like him enough before because of how sweet and caring he was, I was certain that I was really falling in love with him now. If not, I may already be in love with him.

Not that I was already thinking of him being the father of my child but knowing that a guy like him who loves to be around kids, women would totally fall for that.

---

It was the last day of the week and tonight is the annual dance which will be held at the Plaza Hotel.

If on a normal school, people would talk about what they would wear, I guess my school is really different. Everyone was talking about _whom_ they would be wearing and _how_ they would be arriving.

Honestly, do these people really care too much about their social status? As if splurging on material things would make them god-like and holy.

On my way to the cafeteria, someone hugged me from behind. I was startled but eased up when I smelled that all too familiar scent.

"I missed you my Bella." I turned around and faced my gorgeous boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you _more_ my Edward." I whispered. He pecked my lips then held my hand. We walk together to the cafeteria to find our friends already at the table.

"What are our plans after the dance?" Emmett asked us as we sat.

All heads turn to Alice. Obviously she plans everything beforehand.

"Okay here's the sched…" Alice started.

"You actually made a schedule?" Edward cut her off.

"You better shut that big mouth of yours Cullen" Alice glared at him. The boys laugh at his horrified expressions.

"You were saying?" Rosalie asked jaded.

"Okay. The party starts at 8 so the girls and I will go straight to Bella's house right after class where 6 stylists will be waiting. You boys will be over at the Cullen's and by 7:45 you will be picking us up. Just take each of your cars in case we decided to go somewhere and I would assume most students would ride in limos, so no way will we ride that. It's so…cliché. Then tomorrow morning we'll go at Rose and Jazz's beach house and we'll stay there 'til Sunday."

"W-o-w" was all Emmett could say.

"And you prepared this when?" Jasper questioned.

"Just last night. Isn't it cool?" Alice said excitedly.

"Uhh…is it me or did I just hear that we have to get ready right _after _class and there will be 6 stylist at _my_ home?" I glanced at everyone praying it was only my imagination.

"Yeah that's right!" Alice bounced.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" I gaped at her.

"Cause you have the biggest room and if I told you, you wouldn't allow it so I decided not to tell you." Alice said matter-of-factly. I sighed loudly.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." I muttered.

"I know right?" Alice replied cheerily.

When school ended, I saw Edward at the parking lot waiting for me. I ran to him and he hugged me.

"I guess I won't be seeing you until tonight." He said frowning.

"I'll miss you." I said mocking his expression. I kissed him lightly on the lips but he held me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I played with his hair on the nape of his neck. When I pulled away to catch some air the guys had arrived.

"Come on Bella. We have to go now!" Alice said sternly.

"Pixie we still got 4 hours. It wouldn't take us that long to get ready." I replied.

"4 hours is a short time to get ready for an annual dance Bells." She retorted. I looked at Rosalie for help but she was too busy flirting with Emmett. I looked at Edward but he too, was busy talking to Jasper.

I turned to face Alice nervously.

"Don't even get any ideas Isabella Swan." She said with her hands in her hips staring menacingly at me. I slumped then followed her knowing I have no way out.

When we arrived home, Alice shoved me in my bathroom to take a quick shower while she and Rosalie ransacked my room. We alternately used the bathroom to prepare.

The 6 stylists which I found out to be very prominent in the fashion world arrived shortly after Rose was done showering. How Alice had managed to make reservations with this famous people was somewhat predictable since her mother is a famous fashion designer and her dad owns a chain of malls across the eastern coast.

They had set up a big make-up table complete with all their paraphernalia in my room which by then looked like a photo shoot was happening. We each have one make-up artist and hairstylist.

We sat side by side with Alice in the middle and me in her left and Rosalie in her right. The stylist immediately started working while we talked about our plans for tonight.

About an hour after we started preparing, Julia entered my room holding a humongous bouquet of tulips with colors ranging from yellow to pink to orange. **(A/N: sorry but tulips are my fave flowers)**

She handed me the flowers with a smile.

"I bet that's from lover boy" Rosalie said from her chair smirking.

"Does it have a card? What does it say?" Alice chirped.

I opened the card and it read:

_My beautiful Bella,_

_Can't wait to see you. I really miss you._

_ Edward_

"Bel-lllllllaaaaa" Alice whined.

"What?" I turned to her glaring at me.

"What does it say?" She said exasperatedly.

"Just that he can't wait to see me and he misses me." I said with a big grin.

"I'm really lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He's so sweet and gorgeous!!" I squealed.

"Uhh…Bells…your acting like a teeny bopper." Rosalie commented.

"Call me whatever you want but you can't spoil my mood Rose." I smirked still admiring the beautiful flowers.

"If I haven't known you enough Bells, I would have thought you're already in love with him." Alice said jokingly.

"Oh come on Al, not the 'L' word. We both know after what happened with Jacob, I don't think I'm ready to go in that deep with Edward. I mean he's a nice guy and perfect boyfriend and I trust him but not enough to give him all my heart….yet." I reasoned.

"That's just your mind talking." Alice replied.

"Maybe it is but I'm just being cautious." I retorted.

"You know what Bells. I think you already love him but you either don't know it yet or you're just denying it because you're afraid to get hurt again." Rose said.

"But I don't think I love him cause if I do I should feel it…right?" I countered.

"If only you could see what we could see Bells. It's so obvious." Rosalie said.

"What is?" I questioned.

"You'll just have to figure it out." Rosalie said.

When we were done, I slid into my dress which has black, white and yellow stripes in it. Alice had a green dress while Rosalie had a black and orange dress.

The boys arrived exactly at 7:45. They were all clean and dressed up, looking very much like James Bond if not more handsome and appealing than him.

* * *

**A/N: outfits on profile...hope you like it...**

**oh and btw...i was thinking of not putting a BPOV when she saw edward in the tux..what do you guys think?? should i or not???**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	31. FAIREST OF THEM ALL

**A/N: sorry took me this long to update..i have to do some major editing on this chapter..cos it only came up to me recently on how to go further with this story..SO SORRY..and im just too sad i didn't get to watch new moon on its first showing date cos i've no one to go with and all the tix have ran out :,(**

**Daddy's Little Superstar: yeah i also taught that'd be too boring..i just wna make sure that the readers would agree with me..**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: you'll soon find out if edward's in LAMINGTON..heehee..**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH: the question to your answer is in this chappy :D..i hope it DOES answer your question..if not..message me and i'll explain it further :D**

**amber aka alice: thank you soo much :)**

**stupidlambb: why wouldn't you be..you have been reviewing since i can remember :D**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen: thank you very much :)**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"If only you could see what we could see Bells. It's so obvious." Rosalie said._

_"What is?" I questioned._

_"You'll just have to figure it out." Rosalie said._

_When we were done, I slid into my dress which has black, white and yellow stripes in it. Alice had a green dress while Rosalie had a black and orange dress._

_The boys arrived exactly at 7:45. They were all clean and dressed up, looking very much like James Bond if not more handsome and appealing than him._

* * *

CHAPTER 31: FAIREST OF THEM ALL

EPOV

When I saw my girlfriend, time literally stopped…for me.

I wasn't prepared with the effect of seeing her to hit me so hard but I was never _ever_ prepared to what I felt. Realization hit me when I met her pools of chocolate brown orbs.

I love her.

I love my Bella and I was so naïve to even grasp the feeling that I already love her.

She always caught me off guard that I would have a hard time to let everything sink in and when I'm not with her, I was too busy thinking about her that I never reflected on _my_ feelings for her.

Bella walked towards me while I stood there with jaws hanging wide open and my eyes were as big as flying saucers. She looked extremely stunning. No words can explain at how beautiful she is at that very moment.

She looked like a model. Confident and carrying herself very well.

A goddess. Graceful and magnificent.

An angel. Glowing and innocent. **[A/N: oooh..that rhymes ;)]**

"Hey hot stuff." Bella said when she reached me but not a single word came out of my mouth. As much as I wanted to speak I couldn't form any coherent words. If only she knew how _much_ she affected me.

When she didn't receive any reply from me, and I was assuming I look like a wimp. She called my name again.

"Edward…?" She looked worriedly at me.

"Uhh…Huh?" _I get to speak and that were the only words I get to say. Smooth Cullen. _I scolded myself.

"Are you alright?"

"Bella…" I swallowed a lump in my throat and attempted to speak again.

"You are stunning."

She bit her lip while a blushed crept up on her cheeks. I closed the distance between us and kissed the back of her right hand not taking off my gaze on her angelic face. I gently stroked her soft cheek and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Truly remarkable" I murmured.

"Umm…thank you for the compliment and the flowers too."

"Did you like it?" I asked hoping my choice of flowers was to her liking.

"I love it. Although I did miss you more."

"Hmm…not the outcome I intended." I chuckled.

"Are you guys still interested in coming to the dance or not?" Leave it to Emmett to ruin a good moment. I shot him a glare and lead Bella out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

TPOV

I looked at the hot and sexy girl standing in the mirror. She puckered her bloody red lips and tossed her long strawberry blonde hair. She turned around slowly admiring the dress she was wearing.

"You, Tanya Denali, are the fairest of them all." I smiled in content at my appearance.

I am absolutely sure that when I arrive at the dance, all heads will turn to me. The guys would look at me lustfully and would be wishing that I was their date and the girls would be so envious and wishing they were me.

But the two people who I would want to see and feel that way towards me were Edward and Bella.

I may not have a date to the dance but after tonight, Edward would be mine and Bella would be far from his mind.

I will please him in more ways than Bella could possibly imagine.

"Tonight Isabella Swan, you are going down and I will make sure you will never even dream of coming back at Northridge High and things will be the way they're supposed to be."

I smiled at myself one last time in the mirror and headed out to the waiting limo.

I was eagerly wishing to get to the hotel as fast as possible. Just the simple thought of embarrassing Bella in front of the whole school is enough to make me excited.

Upon arriving at the hotel, people were pouring everywhere. Just throw in a bunch of paparazzi and it would look like an award's night.

A few minutes later, I got a call from Lauren looking for me and telling me that the dance was about to start.

_What an idiot. Didn't she know of the words 'grand entrance'?_ I thought silently.

"If you're that ugly, you really won't know." I laughed at my pathetic friend trying too hard to be me.

When I entered the grand ballroom of the hotel, I was amazed. They really spent a lot this time on the decorations and everyone had stuck to the theme so the full effect of the dance is astounding.

I can see white everywhere I look, and the girls' dresses brought color to the place. The guys were looking brilliant in their tuxes.

Lauren and Jessica came up to me looking as plain as ever. They commented on my dress and how beautiful I look. I also did the same for them, only, it was a lie.

As expected, all guys stared lustfully at me even though some have their girlfriends by their sides. Most girls glared at me, presumably, jealous of me but then all their gazes were short lived when they shifted their eyes on the entrance of the room.

I turned around and shot daggers at the people entering the room.

Alice came hand in hand with Jasper followed by Rosalie and Emmett. The big shocker was Edward and Bella.

He had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his smile couldn't be brighter than the sun. I can see him pull her closer when the guys marvel at Bella. _As if she looks good._ I silently cursed.

I scanned the crowd that had formed a semi circle around them.

The guys had their jaws hanging wide open and were whispering with each other. I heard Demetri, a guy who has a major crush on me but is too much of a loser for me, spoke to Felix.

"Man! I know Bella is beautiful and she was too good for me but, damn! Edward is freaking lucky to have her."

My blood boiled upon hearing this. Even though I don't like Demetri, his attention towards Bella made me want to crush the girl's neck.

On the other hand, the girls were surprisingly admiring her instead of Edward. They weren't even angry or jealous of her even if their boyfriends were drooling over her unlike the reaction I got.

They made their way to their table while stopping to say hi to some of their friends.

I stomped my way towards the bathroom with Lauren and Jessica following closely behind me.

"Arrrrrgh!!! That bitch!!! Why does she always have to ruin everything for me?!!" I paced back and forth on the bathroom. Lauren and Jessica stayed silent during my rant knowing too well not to get in my way when I'm furious.

"Uhh…Tanya…I think…" Jessica spoke nervously.

"What!" I tapped my foot on the floor while I waited for her answer.

"N-Nothing."

I looked at myself in the mirror checking if I still have my make-up on after my sudden outrage. I grabbed my phone and called Jacob.

"What?!" His aggravated voice answered on the sixth ring.

"Where the hell are you?!" I yelled venting my frustration at him.

"None of your business. What do you want?" He said uninterested.

"Do I need to remind you that tonight's the dance and that…YOU. SHOULD. BE. HERE!" I shouted in frustration.

"I'm not going. Deal's off." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?! What do you mean you're not going? You can't back off you asshole!"

"I just did bitch. I've accepted that whatever I do, Bella won't love me back and I dealt with it. You should do the same." He said monotonously.

"What's got you backing off?" I was seething but still curious with his sudden change of mind.

"Nothing. I just saw how much they cared, if not, love each other. As much as I want Bella with me, her happiness is more important and if the man I hate could give her that then I'm willing to let her go. So you better stop whatever it is you're planning and let them both be." He explained.

"You stupid dog! You think without you helping me I won't do it? You are more wrong Jacob! No one can stop me from ruining Isabella Swan!" I shrieked.

"Don't you ever touch Bella. I'm warning you. If something happens to her I will not think twice in making you pay Tanya." He threatened.

"Try me Jacob Black." I didn't wait for his reply and hang up on him. Now that my plan was spoiled, I have no choice but to think of a new one.

If he thinks that he can scare me, he was mistaken. He forgot who he was talking to.

When I want something, I will do everything to get it and nothing and no one will ever stop me.

I took out my phone and searched my contacts for the people who I knew loathe Swan and could help me bring her down. Everyone may think how nice of a person she is, but not me. Isabella Swan cannot please everybody and I'll make sure this day won't end without getting my revenge.

At last. I found the right people who would pay big bucks to see Swan gone.

"What do you need?" A grating voice answered.

"A favor which I'm sure you would gladly accept." I smirked, a plan already forming in my head.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

I toyed with my clutch while waiting for Edward to open the passenger door for me. I was feeling a little bit fidgety because I'm not a big fan of formal parties like this and there is also a looming thought in the back of my mind that something terrible is going to happen tonight.

If it wasn't for Edward, I wouldn't have come but after leaving my apartment, I felt something different from him. I didn't know if it was good or bad, just that something about him changed.

When I came out of the car, he wrapped his arms around my waist securely and led me to the hotel lobby where the gang had been waiting.

"Why so anxious my Bella?" Edward's cool breath brushed against my neck to my bare shoulders. I turned to look at him with worry crossing his face.

"I'm not anxious Edward." I stated seriously trying to convince him.

"Have I ever told you that you are a terrible liar?" He smirked at me. I pouted at him for seeing right through me.

"I'm just not a big fan of formal parties like this…and..." I explained.

Edward kissed me sweetly and held my gaze. It was as if he was telling me something.

"What is it?" He look at me quizzically.

"Would it be weird of me if I told you that I feel that something bad is gonna happen tonight?" I bit my lip not intending to say it out loud.

"Like what? Jasper getting wild and loud? Or Alice getting shy and quiet? Or how about Emmett and Rose not jumping each other?" He gave me my favorite crooked smile which relaxed me and made me chucked the weird feeling I was having.

"We can go if you're not up to it." I had to smile at how thoughtful he is but no matter what, I won't ruin this night with some silly thoughts which is not worth thinking of.

"No it's alright. Besides, Alice would raise hell if she found out I bailed. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you." He ran his hands up and down my arm when a cool breeze blew and got me shivering.

"Don't leave me?" I bit my lip nervously hoping I'm not asking too much from him and acting like a needy girlfriend.

"I won't leave your side even if you didn't ask." He smiled at me reassuringly.

We finally entered the hotel and walked to the grand ballroom. I was in awe of the overall look of the place. You can tell that the event was formal but with a certain twist added on to it. It shouts classy yet fun unlike the typical formal and boring concept.

When I averted my gaze on the décor, I saw the student body staring at our group. They formed a semi-circle around us and complimented each of our outfits.

We sat at our designated table and waited for the food to be served.

When we're finished eating, Edward asked me if I wanted to dance which I gladly agreed to.

A slow song was playing when we reached the dance floor. Edward placed my arms around his neck and held me close.

We swayed to the rhythm of music and savored the feeling of each other's presence.

I laid my head on his shoulder and inhaled his sweet scent. He kissed the top of my head and sang to me the lyrics of the song playing.

_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

I had to smile when I recognized the song he was singing to me. It was currently one of my favorite songs.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

My heart fluttered when I look into his pools of dark green and he sang those words to me. It was sparkling and held so much of his emotion. I can see adoration, happiness and something else. Could it be desire? Passion? Contentment? I couldn't put my finger on it.

Since I practically memorized the song, I also sang to my perfect boyfriend which I find fitting considering the fact that the lyrics of the song is what I'm feeling towards him.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

He kissed me sweetly when I finished singing Taylor Swift's line._  
_  
_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

__

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the best in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

_(A/N: Two Is Better Than One by Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift)_

When the song was finished, Edward and I shared a passionate kiss then he led me back to our table and our grinning friends.

"Bella, me and Alice are going to the powder room. Wanna go?" Rosalie said as soon as we got back from the dance floor.

"Uhh…not r-rea-…" I didn't get to refuse when Alice and Rose grabbed both of my arms and drag me-purposely-away from my Edward who blew me a kiss.

Upon entering the powder room, Alice squealed like there's no tomorrow.

"What the hell Pixie?! What was that for?"

"You guys are so freakingly sweet!!!" Alice let out another squeal. I was pretty impressed that none of the mirrors had crack…yet.

"We just danced Alice. What's so 'freakingly sweet' about that?" I air quoted her words.

"You really have no idea what you two look like when you're together don't you?" Rosalie questioned me with raised eyebrows.

"No. What's the fuss about that? I mean when you guys are with your boyfriends there's nothing worth damaging-the-eardrums squeal. So what makes us different?" I questioned them both.

"Cause the way you two look each other makes cupid's arrow go into frenzy!" Alice answered.

"Care to explain that?"

"The love you guys-" Alice started.

"Wait! Don't you even go there Alice Brandon. Didn't we just talked about that?" I look at her sternly. She turned her gaze to Rose asking for her to back her up. Rose huff then held both my arms and looked at me straight in the eye.

"What Pixie here is trying to say is even if you deny it, it is totally obvious to everyone around you how strong your feelings are for each other. You may not yet know it but the amount of love radiating when you two are together makes even a rock want to fall in love."

"I don't know Rose. I like him…very much but I'm not sure if I want to go down that road. I don't want to get hurt again." I stared at the floor embarrassed in voicing out my feelings.

"I know you're scared Bells. I mean who wouldn't but I think you're not scared of falling in love but how strong you felt for him. You're scared of loving him more than what you felt for Jacob and the possibility of him hurting you is holding you back in admitting to yourself that you _do_ love him." Alice hugged me on my side.

"You really knew me Al." I chuckled at how she can clearly see me.

"Duh! You're my sister. That's s'posed to be my duty." She playfully punched me. I held Rose and Alice's hand and gave it a light squeeze to show them my gratitude for being a great friend.

"So are you finally admitting that you _do_ love him?" Rosalie asked with hope evident in her voice.

"I'm considering..."

Our playful bantering was cut off by my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID to see it was my dad calling. When I answered, all I could hear was his muffled voice drowned by a deafening sound which I can assume the rain pouring hard on wherever he is but I was pretty sure that he is here in New York and definitely sure that it isn't raining outside.

"Dad?" I answered on the fourth ring.

"Bella! I-I can't hear you…I don't…w-want y-you to go home just yet. If you must stay with Alice tonight…stay there until I have someone pick y-you up." Charlie shouted over the phone. I was panicking at this moment. Charlie wouldn't be a business tycoon if it wasn't for his fearless attitude. One look from him and the world's most dangerous criminal would be putty in his hands. Hearing him stutter with fear evident in his voice means something is really wrong.

"Dad? What's wrong? Where are you? What's happening?" My panicked voice had caught Rose and Alice's attention. They look at me worriedly but I was too preoccupied in worrying about my father. I nearly fainted when I heard a loud shot like a gun has been fired and the line went dead.

"Dad!!!" I stared at my phone hoping he would call me again but a minute had passed and I received nothing.

"…Bella!" Rosalie cut me off my trance and was worriedly gazing at me.

"Charlie" was the only thing I said before I bolted out of the door wanting to get to my father as fast as possible.

* * *

**A/N: [leeches outfit on profile]**

**more reviews makes me want to update faster..**


	32. SWAN FALLS

**A/N: im absolutely sorry for the long wait..i have prolly edited this chappy a hundred times but I AM STILL NOT SATISFIED..so if you didn't like this im really sorry..i didnt really like how it turned out as well..im running out of ideas and i've been busy with studying and working..plus the reviews are not pouring in so im lacking the energy in updating sooner..well that's about as many excuse i can give you for keeping you guys waiting..hehe :D..**

**Camille-uh****: im sorry..but hey..here's the next one..go on..read and review :D**

**stupidlambb****: who did who phone? i kind of got confused with that one..**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen****: hope you'll still like this :z**

**xXMoonyeenXx****: well..first,,,i didnt really want to paint jacob as the bad guy..just the OTHER guy..and we all know he really means no harm with E&B's relationship..he's just too blinded by his love for bella that he tends to be selfish but he also wants bella's happiness and he knows its with edward so it's his form of letting her go..second,,,i havent thought about the getting together part..heck..i havent thought about how bella would realize he love edward..third,,,as much as i hate lauren..i would want to put the blame on tanya..plus..lauren and jessica are just the 'dumb sidekicks' in this story..hope i answered your question :D**

**SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me****: order's here ;D**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH****: im sorry if i cannot make tanya's plan go wrong..jacob is sooooo yummy!!!! want more!!!**

**1-twilighter-1****: thank you soooo much!!!!! :x**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo****: either you had way too much sugar or you are just too hyped at seeing new moon..im thinking you watched it 3x by now..LOL :D**

**iPuppyDogFace****: aww..thank you :D..if only i could have a bella blush..id be way too red..heeeheee..**

**lil miss bella cullen****: love the song too..and i loves you a thousand more for reviewing :D**

**amber aka alice****: there's too much maybe's right now in my head :D**

**maryssammcfadden****: thank you!! thank you!!..im so hyped when people say i made a good story :D**

**RangaHotMrsBlondDR****: omg..i hope your not dehydrated from all the crying..haha..hang on..alright?**

**yueyuuko****: dont you just hate it when those silly writers takes too long to update?? it really pisses me off..heehee..sorry..had too much caffeine for today :D**

**M.O.G.Z.L.N.****: sure as long as you keep reviewing it ;D**

**rlyne. cullen****: and i really really appreciate you for what you said..hope you still love it after reading this chapter..**

**_whew..that's quite the longest shoutout i made..but i love every one of my reviewers so you guys are worth the effort.._**

**_. please give me taylor lautner so i can keep him as a pillow *alice pout+edward puppy dog eyes+jasper persuasion*.:._**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Dad? What's wrong? Where are you? What's happening?" My panicked voice had caught Rose and Alice's attention. They look at me worriedly but I was too preoccupied in worrying about my father. I nearly fainted when I heard a loud shot like a gun has been fired and the line went dead._

"_Dad!!!" I stared at my phone hoping he would call me again but a minute had passed and I received nothing._

"…_Bella!" Rosalie cut me off my trance and was worriedly gazing at me._

"_Charlie" was the only thing I said before I bolted out of the door wanting to get to my father as fast as possible._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 32: SWAN FALLS

Charlie POV

Another day had gone but half of the financial reviews I have to go through were not yet done. I checked my watch and it read _10:00 PM._ I leaned back on my chair and rubbed my temples. Looking at all the long list of numbers was giving me a horrible headache. I spun my chair around and faced the New York harbor attempting to relax. I wouldn't pick this office if it wasn't for its amazing view after all.

Overlooking the city skyline, I spotted the Plaza Hotel. I remembered tonight's the annual dance of Bella. I felt a pang of guilt when I think of the times I should've spent with my only child. It was bad enough that me and her mother divorced while she was a child. And for me to not be there for her, makes me feel that I failed her as a parent.

Instead of being a father, I always bury myself from work that she hardly sees me but, owning a big company like mine makes it impossible for me to be the person she needed. It's not that I don't trust my employees but I can't just let my people run the business that I worked so hard for.

Even though I don't deserve it, she still loves me and understands my absence in her life. I couldn't ask for a daughter as loving and caring as my Bella. She may be born with a silver spoon on her mouth but she is far from being the spoiled and stuck-up teen others would assume her to be.

I spun back and faced my table attempting to continue with the work I have to do but ended on giving up. I rose from my seat and walk out the door. I was met at the lobby by Royce, my chauffeur.

"Good evening Mr. Swan" Royce tipped his cap.

"Evening Royce. Get the limo. I'm heading home." I ordered. I waited at the lobby of the building and rode in silence on my way home.

A few minutes since leaving my office, I can already see my penthouse when the limo abruptly stopped which almost launched me forward the windshield. Before I could confront Royce with his driving, I saw five black SUVs surrounding us. My heart thudded when two armed men got out of the SUV blocking the front of the limo.

"Royce call 911! Make sure all the doors are locked. This may not be good." I shuddered at the thought of not seeing Bella again. My fear was temporarily alleviated when I realized that I'm riding in a bulletproof car but it immediately faded when I heard rounds of shots fired at us.

I can only ducked on the floor and hope that I can make it out alive. I grabbed my phone and attempted to call Bella wanting to warn her in case she decides to get home early and with these scumbags ambushing me, I'm afraid they might go after my daughter too. I can barely hear the ringing of her phone from the deafening sound of the gun shots but I just shouted out my warning not knowing if it was her voicemail or her who answered it.

As soon as the firing stopped I sat up to find hundreds of bullet holes around the car. I tried to check on Royce but the pain from my torso and leg stopped me from moving. I check to find that my suit was now getting soak with blood and I can feel getting lightheaded.

The last thing I remember were footsteps running away from or towards the car until I succumbed to blackness.

*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

I watched as my Bella was dragged by my two friends away from me. I instantly missed her presence next to me. I felt as if like another half of me was missing when I'm not with her, that I will never be complete without her.

"Man I never thought the day would come that Edward Cullen would be crazy for a girl" Emmett guffawed.

"Whatever man. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're just jealous of what Bella and I have." I countered.

"Why would I be jealous when I got Rose? She is all the woman I need." Emmett said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that."

I sat down and talked with Emmett and Jasper while waiting for the girls to return. A few minutes have passed and the girls still hasn't shown up so I stood up and walked over the bar to grab a drink.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around and the last person I wanted to see was standing in front of me.

"Uhh…hey Edward…can I t-talk to you?" Tanya was standing in front of me fidgeting. Not an air of arrogance was showing and it worried me of what scheme she's trying to pull to ruin Bella and I…again.

"We're talking." I answered blankly. If I wasn't raised by my parents to be a gentleman, I would have stalked off and ignore what this woman will say but I have a feeling that whatever it is she's about to tell me will be something I would want to hear.

"I'm really sorry Edward. I didn't mean for it to go this far…I just…" By this time, Tanya could not talk and the tears came pouring.

_What is she talking about? _The look of confusion from my face must have shown and got her to start talking again.

"I think you have a pretty good idea of how long I have wanted you Edward-"

"Listen Tanya, if this is some sick plot to break up Bella and me, I'm not hearing it." I cut her off not wanting to spend another second with this woman.

"Edward. Just here me out this once and I promise you after tonight, you will not hear from me again. I doubt you'd want to even see me after what I'm about to tell you." She muttered the last part not intending for me to hear it.

"Fine. What is it?" I said exasperatedly.

"I think I've done something really really stupid. I've just wanted you for a very long time and I guess when Bella came…things went back the way they used to be and everyone gave her the attention that I've wanted. _You_ wanted her. Even Jacob wanted her back. And the worst part of it all is she's not even trying. She's oblivious to the attention she gets."

"I'm sorry Tanya but will you please just get to the point? What are you trying to say?"

"Well…I guess I had enough of the things happening that I called someone who I knew has a grudge against the Swans and I just wanted to scare her…I swear I didn't mean any harm-" I froze when I realize where she was going with this. I pushed her away and went to look for Bella to see if something bad ever happened to her.

I won't allow anything bad happening to my Bella especially now that I know I'm undeniably in love with her but I was stopped by Tanya's hand grabbing my arm.

"Let go Tanya or I swear…" I glared menacingly at her.

"She's fine Edward. It's…her dad." She let go her hold on me and continued talking. "I think something bad happened to him." Her eyes began to water and she looked at me solemnly.

"Charlie? What did you do Tanya?!"

"I don't know what happened! All I know is they ambushed him." I did not wait for any more details. I ran across the room to look for Bella. After a few moments of searching, I found her running to the door followed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella!" She spun around and the site of her crying broke my heart. I ran to her and hugged her tightly channeling through my actions what I truly feel for her.

"We'll both find him." I whispered.

"H-How did…" She can barely let any word out.

"Tanya told me."

"She…but…how did…"

"I'll tell you later. What's important is we find Charlie fast." I received a nod from her and we headed for the door. I look back at Rosalie and Alice.

"Take Tanya with you. We'll look for Charlie. Call the police. Get every information you can out of her. We'll meet at Bella's place." I ordered. We all went separate directions. I got inside my car after the valet arrived and sped off the high way.

Bella was attempting to call her father but all she got is his voice mail. I reached for her free hand and rub soothing circles in an attempt to comfort her. Her sobbing subsided and it hurts me to know that there is nothing I could do to stop her from hurting.

I focused my attention on my driving going well above the speed limit. I zigzagged my way throughout New York City failing to find the limo which Charlie usually rode. I look over at Bella and found her staring out the window whimpering.

The tense atmosphere was cut when the shrill ringing of my phone sounded. I checked the caller ID to find Jasper's name.

"What've you got?" I asked bluntly.

"Edward you better head off to Bella's home. We found Charlie's limo a few blocks away." Jasper stated.

"How is he?" I questioned.

I heard a scuffle and a series of shouting in the background before Jasper spoke again.

"Just get over here. Fast." He said sternly then hung up. I glanced at Bella to see her looking at me anxiously.

"It's Jasper. He said they found your dad's car a few blocks from your apartment." I made a drastic U-turn and floored the gas pedal to reach our destination immediately.

"Is my dad alright?" She whispered softly.

"He never said anything. He said to just get over there soon. It was chaotic in the background." I answered truthfully.

I received a gentle nod from Bella and a faint sob escaped from her. I couldn't say anything more not knowing myself if Charlie is really okay or not.

As we neared the building of Bella's place, we were greeted by almost a hundred police cars. The whole street was blocked with policemen running around from every direction.

I barely hit the brakes when Bella stepped out the car and ran towards a group of police huddled in the distance. I immediately followed her and the site that greeted me was totally horrifying.

I caught Bella from collapsing down the pavement when she saw the scene in front of her. Her sobs was drowning out all the chaos around us. I cradled my angel and wiped away the tears that are continually falling from her face.

The guys came to us and were looking at us with despair and agony. My rage towards Tanya and to whoever did this to make Bella be broken like this was too much to handle. I can only focus on the angel in my arms to keep myself from coming after those lunatics.

Apart from this, my anger and guilt was eating me up on the inside. If it wasn't for me, nothing would ever happen to Charlie. Nothing would ever make Bella cry. Nothing would ever cause her pain as much as this. Whichever way I look at the situation, all the blame falls down on me.

* * *

**A/N: love it? hate it? dont care? tell me please....**


	33. CUPID'S ARROW

**A/N: i am soooo terribly, truthfully, puppy-dog-eyed, teary eyed SORRY for not updating too soon..life's been hectic..if i haven't had a free time when i was on duty in the hospital i wouldn't get to post this chapter..i was supposed to post this chapter a long time ago but then my training in another hospital started so i didn't have the chance to post it..also i found out that we're about to move to canada..i dont know when but the latest will be in june so i dont know when i would find time to update again..and with that..i'll be busy packing up and helping my mom since my brother and sister are still studying..im really sorry for leaving you guys hanging..i know the feeling when the crappy author takes too long to update..i'll try my very best to write asap..but i cant promise you guys..please dont hate me :c..**

**stupidlambb: you'll find out in this chapter :)**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen: thank you soo much :D**

**BronzeHairedMystery: hope you would still love me after reading my a/n..**

**BabyBear08: you'll see :)**

**rlyne . cullen****: that's very brutal of you but i cant blame you for feeling that way :)**

**PuddingInTheSky: thank you so much..actually..the swans are really rich..hahaha :D (quite corny right? i know..im just lacking some sleep..)**

**lil miss bella cullen: i love you a gazillion times more for R&R-ing..thank you very much..hope you still love me after all this time :)**

**Devil'sMaster: thank you..will u still care even if i updated just now? :s**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: i'll take B and C..you'll what happens with charlie and his unicorn and neon pink moustache LOL :D**

**VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH: i dont know..im also asking the same question..will charlie survive??**

**LOVE IS A GIFT****: and so...here's more :)**

**RangaHotMrsBlondDR: is my story really that moving?? calm down and let's just what would happen to charlie..**

**Cola Cullen: find out here :)**

**jaantjj: sorry for updating just now :s**

**bubblybrittxo: wow..i never knew i could pull of a mushy moment..but since you find it sweet i guess i'll try to put in some more..thank you :D**

**isthatso': thank you..i know tanya is not as bad in the real twilight series..so i dont want to paint her as the complete bitch..just a bit :D**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_The guys came to us and was looking at us with despair and agony. My rage towards Tanya and to whoever did this to make Bella be broken like this was too much to handle. I can only focus on the angel in my arms to keep myself from coming after those lunatics._

_Apart from this, my anger and guilt was eating me up on the inside. If it wasn't for me, nothing would ever happen to Charlie. Nothing would ever make Bella cry. Nothing would ever cause her pain as much as this. Whichever way I look at the situation, all the blame falls down on me._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 33: CUPID'S ARROW

BPOV

I was crying hysterically in Edward's arms. I was already preparing myself for the worst case scenario. The thought of my dad dying is unimaginable. Memories from my childhood came flashing before my eyes.

I thought of my father's smiling face. He was in every memorable moment I have of my childhood even though we seldom saw each other. I still love him and never thought less of him.

As a father, he was and still is always there for me when I needed him. He stood by me when my mother left us and though I hate to admit it, but he is also very protective of me. I thought about my future without my father in it and just thinking about it almost made me faint.

I needed Charlie.

I needed my father when I graduate from high school. I need him to see me off to college. I need him to see me get married and have children.

A hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thinking. I looked at the person standing on my left. No words need to be said. His eyes told me everything he wanted me to know. I took his hand from my shoulder and held it tight against my own.

When I had composed myself, I took a deep breath and marched my way towards the gurney where I assumed my father lay. Knowing Edward is with me erased my worries and fears because I know this man standing with me will never leave my side and will always be there for me because that is what I would do if we were to switch places.

If not today, in this situation, I will forever be with him unless he tells me to leave him alone but I don't think he can get rid of me that easily. I don't know if it's because of what is happening now or anything but only one thing is for certain. I love his company and I love…

Him.

This thought made me jerk to a stop and turn my attention towards Edward. He looks at me and started speaking but I couldn't hear anything except of what I had just said in my mind.

I love him. I love Edward. I love this man standing in front of me looking gorgeous and…worried.

I shook my head and started to grasp the realization I just had and focused on the situation and the man I…love.

Love.

Just thinking about it gives me a whole new feeling. Something which I never felt with Jacob or any person I've been with. Something I never knew would exist.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I couldn't speak. Not because of what I was about to see with my dad but on how I could not tell Edward what I feel for him. What I had realized a moment ago. Not now and not in this situation.

"Nothing. Let's…just …don't let go of me please?" I may have looked like a child begging for her mommy to hold her hand when crossing the street but Edward is what's keeping me moving forward. He is my only source of strength and if I were to face this unfortunate event…I would want him to be there for me.

When we reached our destination, the group of people around the gurney parted to make way for me. I was shocked to see not a body bag but instead a linen covered with blood but what was more shocking is seeing Charlie alive and looking at me worriedly.

"Dad!" I never once thought of my dress getting ruined or how bad his injuries were but I was so happy that I lunged myself at him. I saw him wince and I immediately stood up and ran my fingers in his hair.

"Are you ok Bells? I was so worried that the guys who ambushed me had gotten to you." Charlie spoke faintly while wiping my falling tears.

"I'm okay dad. Don't worry about me. How are you? Where does it hurt? Why aren't they bringing you to the hospital already? You're losing too much blood." I tried to calm myself but I couldn't help but be aggravated with the paramedics not taking care of my father.

"Ease up Bells. I'm okay. I couldn't feel anything just something hot. I didn't want to be taken to the hospital until I saw you."

"But dad…I can follow you in the hospital and-" I was cut off by Charlie holding my hand.

"If they take me to the hospital, they'll bring me to the operating room immediately and I won't get to see you. what if something happens and I won't get to say I love you?" I can see my father's eyes watering and the fear of him leaving me.

"I love you too daddy but please let them take you to the hospital. You will be fine and you will get to see me after they have performed an operation to take out those bullets. Please dad?" I begged him. He may be alive and I may not have any medical knowledge but I knew from the soaked linen that the amount of blood he was losing was very dangerous and critical to his health.

I nod to the paramedics signaling him to take my father to the hospital. I followed the paramedic where he wheeled the gurney towards the ambulance. I rode in the ambulance with my father then Edward and the gang promised to meet me in the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: you're reviews would be very much appreciated :D**


End file.
